


我想长大（跟随着这心跳的韵律）

by atk3000w



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 13 Going On 30 Fusion, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atk3000w/pseuds/atk3000w
Summary: Mark在网站上线的那一晚入睡，梦见它未来的一切可能。当他醒来时，他30岁，在世界的顶端，一切都唾手可得，他梦中所想都已经成真。只有Eduardo缺失不见。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg, Eduardo Saverin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	我想长大（跟随着这心跳的韵律）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i wanna grow up (from the rhythm a young, from the rhythm of a younger heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854817) by [ladystark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladystark/pseuds/ladystark). 



> 原文作者说（翻译）：  
> 祝大家周年快乐！这篇文章是几百万年前就说好要写的，但我有赶在TSN日这一天准时放上来，所以大家可以原谅我🆗。本篇是一个不太正统的《女孩梦三十》AU，保留了一些原电影中的主要情节和场景，另一些根据TSN宇宙设定进行了变动。  
> 标题来自bleachers的歌曲like a river runs。  
> 如果您阅读本文是觉得看姬佬写关于您的小说很有趣，建议您把自己用之不尽的金钱挥霍到更有意义的事情上去。

Thefacebook上线后的第一个凌晨，Mark正离开校园附近的某个酒吧。网站才一上线，Eduardo就强迫他躺到床上去，进行些“十分必要的休息”（Eduardo说的，不是他）。他十分认真地确保Mark钻进被子，这才消失去上他的下一节课。尽管Eduardo已经尽力，Mark还是在不到两小时后被冲进套间的Dustin吵醒了。Dustin吵嚷着他经济课上的一拨同学是怎样已经注册了账号。不久之后Chris也回来了，点评着Mark应该上《哈佛猩红报》宣传，说能帮他安排一个采访，或者最不济也能在报上登个关于网站的小广告。等到晚上Eduardo溜进房门的时候，他们三个已经都太过兴奋，考虑不了“出去喝庆祝酒”之外的事情了。

Eduardo，不出意料地，请大家喝了最多轮的酒。他之前对Mark说过要请客——他总是非常愿意做任何让大家开心的事，尽管只是给大家买酒这种小事。无论如何，他还是他们之中最清醒的那个：Eduardo真正喝醉后会变得悲伤，或者语无伦次，但现在他还没到那个阶段。现在的他笑容变得更明媚，肩膀上紧绷的压力感似乎也消失了。

他们磕磕绊绊地往回走，Mark被Eduardo的北面夹克裹得紧紧的。他坚持Mark等下会冷，还趁他不备地把夹克套在了Mark的胳膊上。Mark已经向他翻过了白眼，但为了让Eduardo闭嘴，他还是穿上了这件衣服。尽管Mark依然觉得就算只穿着自己的衬衣和连帽衫也不会有问题，他还是喜欢这这件夹克给他带来的舒适。

相比他们通常散场的时间，今天的时间还早得很。但Chris有早课，而Mark虽然喜欢啤酒，却还没到能为了啤酒在几乎一周没有休息的情况下忍受糟糕的现场音乐和汗津津的大一新生在他身边乱拱的地步。于是，在这个过于寒冷的二月夜晚，他们正在走回柯克兰的路上。与此同时——

“我想看看网站怎么样了，”他说，尽管他还步履踉跄，而Eduardo不得不抓住他的手臂。Thefacebook一直是他整晚的关注点，就算是在喝酒的间隙；他思考着最初他为什么要同意出来喝酒，他宁可留在自己屋子里，一边喝啤酒，一边观察用户数量上升。

“网站很好。”Eduardo向他靠近着，安抚着他。“我买酒的时候听到有些孩子正在谈论着它。我告诉过你这是一个好点子。”

Mark回想起了加勒比之夜，已经是那么多个月之前的事情了。他自豪网站在那之后的进步，并以自己所创造的成果为傲。还不到一天的时间，它已经比Winklevoss双胞胎设想中的那个网站规模更大且更加优秀了，部分的原因是Eduardo的支持与帮助。只有 _ 很小 _ 的一部分，因为Mark知道自己有多聪明，就算没有Eduardo，他也总能想出办法成功达到这个目标，但他很高兴自己现在不必这样做。

“哦，那是当然的，我创造了这个网站就是因为我知道人们会议论它，但我需要亲眼看到网站的状况。”他直白地说道，他还想继续向他们阐述自己对网站未来的宏大计划和他们能对网站做的贡献，却被Dustin突如其来的欢呼声打断了。

Mark转过身去向他皱眉，看着Dustin从自己的牛仔裤口袋掏出了一个亮红色的小袋子，用拇指和食指夹住袋子摇晃着。Dustin平时就又吵又闹腾，于是Mark警觉于任何能让他喝醉之后仍然兴质高昂的事物。

“快看我发现了什么！”他向大家宣告，两秒钟后，当他发现大家依然面无表情地瞪着他时，他的脸色变得非常沮丧，仿佛他真的在期待他们能靠双眼识别出所有小红袋中所装的 _ 不明物体 _ 一样。

“这是许愿沙呀，”过了一会儿Dustin解释道，他一边说一边撕开了袋子，坏笑着扭头，“洒些沙子许个愿，心中梦想全实现。”

Chris笑了，只有在喝得太多没办法思考的情况下，他才会鼓励Dustin的荒谬想法。而Mark就不同了，他依然对Dustin的愚蠢无动于衷，并且又一次地渴望着回到自己的房间，继续网站的建设。

“骗小孩玩的便宜把戏，”Mark干巴巴地说，试图忽视Eduardo离他近到Mark能听见他的呵笑。“不过就是闪粉罢了。”

“不然你以为呢？”Chris补充，他还在咯咯傻笑，这让人很难严肃地对待他的任何发言，“你真觉得他能找到实打实的许愿沙？”

“你们也太无聊了！来嘛！”Dustin叫嚷着，“至少有一个人肯定有一件想要实现的事情吧！Chris？Wardo？你们在这个世界上最想要的东西很可能就这样属于你了哦！你内心的欲望，你最深切的渴求，你最大的——”

“我能许愿你闭嘴吗？”Chris问。

Mark嗤了一声，扭头看向Eduardo，想和他一起嘲笑Dustin。而Eduardo却仿佛有些分神，他低头凝视着Mark，脸庞隐隐泛红。他们的视线稍一接触，他就立刻推开了Mark，幅度大得动作大得差点把他推倒。

更让他不高兴的是Dustin发现了这件事。只需要瞥一眼他的坏笑，Mark就知道他在想些什么坏事。他企图推开Dustin，但他自己喝得太醉，连站都站不稳，更别提拱走Dustin了。再者说，只要Dustin想，他在成为Mark的痛苦之源这件事上可以相当坚定。

Dustin伸出一只手搂住了Mark的腰，一边带着他转圈一边把闪粉洒在了他头上。他唱着一首关于梦想愿望之类的歌，有可能出自某部迪士尼电影，Mark不是很能听清。

“现在许个愿吧，Mark，”Dustin大概觉得自己在耳语，实际上声音却远大过他平时的音量，“实现你深藏内心的渴望。”

Chris还在笑，因为他是个糟糕的、肮脏的，叛徒。而Eduardo，很奇怪地，陷入了沉默。

“你简直是个熊孩子，”Mark推搡着Dustin说道。他依然几乎没办法靠自己的双脚站立，但是他宁愿摔倒在人行道上，也没办法再忍受Dustin的奇葩行为了。

“那你就是个脾气暴躁的老头子，”Dustin笑嘻嘻地回复。

“好了，”Eduardo突兀地开口，他重新伸手搀住了Mark，“愉快的今晚就这样结束吧。我觉得我得把他先送回柯克兰，然后回家。”

“为什么Mark有一个绅士追随者，我们就没有？”Dustin哀嚎，这引起了Chris的新一轮傻笑。

“你可以去许个愿呀，”Mark机智应答，他边说着边被Eduardo拖走了。Eduardo为这句话咯咯笑了起来。要不是Mark觉得他笑起来很可爱，他一定会取笑Eduardo的。而要不是Mark喝醉了，他一定会拒绝承认Eduardo可爱。

“小心你许的愿望！”Chris看着他们撤退的背影大喊。Mark决定，要是Chris真的相信Dustin信的便宜小孩玩具，那他就要许愿有更好的朋友们。

回柯克兰的路上是古怪的安静。Mark忙着把头发上的闪粉拍打下来，无法展开对话；但Eduardo通常很喜欢对他讲话，就算他只能得到一两个字作为回应。可是这一次，他一直安静着，直到他们跌跌撞撞地走到套间的门口。

“来吧，”Eduardo静静地对他说，手依旧放在Mark的后腰，引领Mark走回他自己的房间，“你几周没有好好睡觉了。”

Mark无视他，走到自己的桌前坐了下来。但Eduardo轻柔地把他推向了床。

“等明天，”他说，“你需要休息。”

Mark想要辩解，想要登陆上线看看网站的情况，想要编程直到他清醒一些，想要熬到深夜讨论他关于thefacebook未来的所有设想，但他长久缺乏的睡眠终于找上了他，他太累了，没办法抗拒Eduardo温柔的双手。他踢掉了自己的拖鞋，栽倒在了床上。Eduardo一直在他身后，看着他的头躺到枕头上。

尽管他已经尽力清扫，但Dustin洒的闪粉依然在粘他的头发和衣服上，他在心里暗自记下，等睡醒也酒醒之后，一定要找机会报复他。Eduardo的外套依然裹在他的身上，但这不是个问题——甚至算是个慰藉了，就算那些闪粉弄脏了它的肩膀。

“休息下吧，Mark。”Eduardo再一次对他说道，带着小小的微笑为他掖了掖背角。

他看着Eduardo在房门口停下，咬住了嘴唇。Mark想叫他留下，睡在他的床上，就像之前一样；但他喝得太醉，也太累，想不出个合适的借口这样要求他。他们过去一起睡的每一次都是因为意外，大部分时候是Mark爬到学习脱力而昏睡的Eduardo身边。他不知道怎么主动提起这件事。

“你许了什么愿望？”Eduardo突然问，声音轻软到Mark甚至不确定他是否想让他听到。

“我没许愿。这太蠢了。”

“假如你可以许个愿望，”Eduardo坚持道，他的声音有些紧张了起来，“拥有你在这个世界上最想要的一切。那会是什么呢？”

Mark尽全力做出了耸肩的动作，考虑到他现在正躺着，还盖着被子。“许愿thefacebook能够成功。”就算Mark不相信魔法，更不相信Dustin不知道从哪家玩具店花一两美金买来的闪粉，他还是知道如果自己有机会时会许下什么愿望。

Eduardo没有说其他的话，只是沉默地在那里又站了几秒。然后他退出了Mark的房间，在他的身后关上了门，将Mark留在了黑暗中。

Mark合上了眼，入睡前唯一的想法就是关于thefacebook的未来，五年、 _ 十年 _ 、十五年后，他想要、 _ 许愿 _ 它能取得的成就。

* * *

尖锐的巨响吵醒了Mark。刚一醒来，他就感觉到阳光正温暖着他的身体。Mark不适应地眨了眨眼才缓缓睁开，起身的同时紧紧地攥住了床单。他感到精疲力尽——考虑到他过去几周的生存状况，这也不是什么令人惊讶的事。当他的脑海开始接纳周围的信息时，他的身体抗议着，想要再多几小时的床上休息。直到下午之前，他都不需要去计算机科学实验室，又不是说他真的在乎早上10点的战后现代艺术。

他已经开始把这一天的计划写成了睡眠与编程。直到这时，他的大脑才终于注意到了这个房间。与他在柯克兰的宿舍不同，这是一个过于明亮和宽敞的房间——他根本就不认得这个房间。

他震惊地从床上砰的一声摔倒在地，因为刺痛而呲着牙。他抓住了地毯，试图用逻辑来分析现在的情形，Eduardo昨晚将他送到了床上，但不排除在那之后Dustin将他从床上拽起来参加另一个派对，而Mark喝到断篇儿失忆的可能性。这间卧室看起来过于华美，不像是在大学派对，反倒更像是有些人绑架了他，或者哈佛半夜突然升级了他们的套间。

Mark缓缓坐了起来，环视周围，试图找到 **_一件_ ** 他熟悉的事物。那吵闹的响声让这一切变得更加困难。他抓住了噪音的源头，一个黑色的长方体，然后关闭了它。突如其来的安静很不错，但是情况并没有因此而明朗。他借着床的支撑站了起来，开始思索距离其他人发现他在这儿还需要多久。在那之前Mark需要答案，或者最次也要有个关于躲藏地点的想法。与此同时，Mark注意到了房间两侧相对的两扇门。

他选择了其中一个，将其推开，发现了一间浴室，不是出口。呻吟着，Mark回过头去，准备离开去尝试另一扇门。正在这时，他看到了镜子里的自己。

他停住了，困惑地斜瞄着自己的倒影。他看起来 **_不一样_ ** 。Mark知道，他从来不是关心自己外表的最佳人选。他没那么经常洗头或者洗脸；他每天晚上大概就睡4个小时；要不是Eduardo，Chris和他妈妈总拿着蔬菜烦他，Mark乐意靠啤酒和红蜡糖维系生命。以上是他闲散状态下的周常。像创建thefacebook一样精彩刺激的生活也同样意味着，他大概有三个月没有“闲散”过了。

然而，就是有一些关于Mark外表的违和之处。他看起来比昨晚老了。他还注意到，自己并没穿着昨天晚上Eduardo坚持叫他穿着的北面冲锋衣。Mark明明记得他是裹着这件衣服睡着的。这件事，加上周围陌生的环境，已经足以让Mark认定情况不妙，他大概应该把关注点放回如何尽快离开这个鬼地方。

“该死的，”Mark念叨着，跌跌撞撞地走出了浴室。除了离开这里和找到自己认识的人以外，他没有任何清晰的计划。他穿上了床边丢着的脏短裤和连帽衫，把这两件衣服套在了他醒来时穿着的内裤和衬衣外面。他抓起了那个黑色的长方体——这应当是某种移动设备——Mark觉得，自己能够处理偷走这件设备产生的后果，只要他能够顺利回到自己在柯克兰的房间。

他设法走出了这间屋子，一路下了楼梯，沿途并没有见到任何人。Mark想，在其他人发现他之前找到回寝室的路应该还挺简单的——至少假如他现在仍然还在哈佛的话。

就在他的脚踩上一楼的最后一节台阶时，他定住了身子。有一个穿着夹克的卷发男人，转着圈儿地走进了厨房，他正精力旺盛地冲着耳边的某个装置说话。Mark跌跌撞撞地后退，心里思考着他醒来的地方到底是谁的房子？或者也许这个男的才是那个侵占别人房子的人，那个他潜在的绑架者？

如果他是的话，那他令人惊讶的镇定。当他见到Mark时，他露出了笑容，对电话那头不知道是谁的人说着：“听着，我等下给你打回去。”

“你是怎么进来的？”Mark脱口问道，尽管他完全不知道这到底是谁的房子。就Mark所知，这栋房子应该属于这位陌生人。然而听到他作为回应的大笑，Mark对此产生了怀疑。

“你给了我一把钥匙，告诉了我你的密码，记得吗？你还对我说，无论是什么时候都欢迎我，只要我不把其他的女孩子或者毒品带过来。到现在我都觉得这两条规矩太扫兴了，但我尊重我的伙伴。”

Mark眨了眨眼睛，想着自己是不是理解了对方的话，如果这个奇怪的男人关于对钥匙、密码以及这间房子的规矩的陈述值得信赖，那么这就是 **_Mark的_ ** 地方。这毫无逻辑。他甚至支付不起拉面或者啤酒，更别提这所漂亮时髦、需要密码解锁的别墅房了。

“你刚刚说什么？”他问道，内心思索着这会不会是某个精心准备的恶作剧。“我甚至都不知道你是谁。”

那个男人亲切地向他笑了笑：“昨天是个大日子，是不是？这才是我推崇的生活方式。”

他走到Mark的身边，甚至都没有注意到Mark因为被他拍肩膀而退缩的动作。

“我是Sean，你是Mark，而距离我们必须要到达办公室的时间，大概还有，”他看了眼手表，扬起一条眉毛，“十五分钟。”

虽然他们两人的对话听起来似乎还算友好，但Mark对整个情形的迷惑程度每一秒都在增加，“什么办公室？”

稍微低下了头，皱着眉看了他几秒，然后爆笑了起来，“见鬼了啊Mark，你昨晚肯定喝太多了。还都是自己一个人喝的！”

Mark丝毫不知道Sean如何知道他，或者，为什么他觉得Mark的失忆很有趣，但他感觉到自己因为Sean的每一次开口而更加生气。他想要答案和解决办法，而这个男人对此简直完全没有任何帮助。

“ _**公司的** _ 办公室，”Sean慢慢地对他说，仿佛这是唯一一个能让Mark处理信息的方法，“记得么，你创建的那所公司？在这个公司，你是CEO， **_贱人_ ** ？”

Mark依旧面无表情地看着他，而他低低地吹了声口哨。“该死，我希望实习生有在冰箱里放解宿醉的偏方。你听起来很需要。”

Mark正想开口打断他，告诉他 **_不_ ** ，他完全不知道他到底在说些什么，告诉他，他只是个19岁的哈佛学生，而他现在最不想做的一件事儿，就是去办公室喝下什么令人起疑的、据说可信的宿醉偏方。但是他在Mark能够开口之前就离开了，转身朝着大门走过去，并且打开了门。

他扭头坏笑着看了Mark一眼，“来吧，你可以在过去的路上给我讲讲你昨天的精彩夜生活。”Mark考虑着要不要无视他、留在这儿——考虑到这位男士直到现在都毫无用处，并且现在的整体情况十分离奇。但是Sean似乎了解他，而且看起来仿佛知道他们要去哪儿。直到Mark能找到联系Eduardo或者自己家人的方法之前，他也许会是Mark唯一的盟友。如果最糟糕的情况发生，那么他就从车上滚下来，然后再试图用那个长方小块打电话求助。

他跟随着Sean走出了房子，穿过了前院，走出了大门，来到了一辆林肯轿车停靠的地方。Mark回想起他小时候，妈妈告诫他永远不要上陌生人的车。但现在的他实在是太过于困惑，也太过于厌倦，没办法思考些别的什么，他坐在后排用脸贴着窗户，而Sean坐在了后座的另外一边。

司机发动了车子，正在这时，Sean的电话响了起来——看起来正像是Mark之前裤兜里的黑色长方块，这证实了Mark的猜测是正确的——Sean接起了电话，而Mark正在笨拙地和自己的安全带做斗争。

Mark漫不经心地听着Sean的对话，同时望着窗外，试图辨认出他们所在的位置。看起来一点都不像波士顿或者纽约；就二月的天气而言，这里也过于晴朗了。没有一条他所熟悉的街道，Mark此时开始思索，也许关于绑架的猜测是真的，尽管这个猜测并不能解释为什么现在的他看起来老了很多。

他不知道他是否应该留在那所房子，听从他老妈曾经给过他的建议。但是Sean对待他的态度完全不像是在对待被绑架的受害者，看起来也不像是那种可以做出这种事的人。无论如何，Mark留心着他的对话，以防Sean碰巧透露出一些犯罪信息或是什么有用的关键点。

“现在谁还会在意那些鬼东西呢？已经2014年了，我们不能总是迁就那些永远活在2007年的人！”Sean怒道，Mark不得不咬住了自己的嘴唇，防止自己质问他这到底是他妈什么情况。今年不可能是2014年。尽管这个理论可以解释他外貌的变化，但这不可能发生。Mark紧紧攥住了拳头，同时庆幸着Sean正忙着向电话那头的人翻白眼，没有注意到任何他的古怪。

“瞧着，你就跟他说Sean Parker打过了电话——”

“Napster的Sean Parker？”Mark脱口而出，他对于年份的担忧瞬间消失地一干二净，当 _ Sean Parker _ 转头看向他时，他感觉到自己浑身写满了尴尬。

“你先等会儿，我现在必须得处理一个见鬼的大麻烦，”他说着挂断了电话，盯着Mark。

Sean皱着眉，他向前靠了过来，抓住了Mark的肩膀，Mark轻微地扭了扭，他不喜欢被别人触碰的感觉，尤其是在这种奇怪的情形下。但这可是 _ Sean Parker _ ，所以他试图不要反抗得太过明显。

  
  


“说真的，伙计，你还好吗？你表现得就像是磕了药——如果真磕了，记得和我分享——你这样子真的吓到我了。”

“我没有嗑药，” Mark回复道，Sean的手从他的肩膀上离开了，Mark揉搓着自己的双眼说，“我只是……忘了一些事情。”

比如他过去的十年人生。

理智上Mark知道，这绝无可能，他不可能在2004年哈佛的一张床上入睡，然后一觉醒来出现在2014年的某个高级别墅里，还多出了Sean Parker这个朋友。这是垃圾电影才会有的剧情。但是这一切都很 **_契合_ ** 。房子，他的面容变化，针对他的时代而言过于超前的闪亮设备，如今存在的这些办公室，以及Sean的存在本身——以上的任何一项都绝对没有可能在他的大学生活中出现。Mark不清楚他是怎么过来、因为什么而过来的，又或者这一切怎么能行得通。但现在看起来，这是唯一的解释了。

“你开会的时候不会有问题吧？”Sean问道，“我必须得告诉你，如果Facebook的CEO……”

“ **the** facebook，”Mark纠正，Sean冲他眨了眨眼。

“你认真的吗？我们早把 **the** 去掉了，大概有，十年之前了吧。”

现在换成Mark冲着他干眨眼了，但Sean不像是在说谎，而Mark也不知道自己该说些什么。他们去掉了 _ the _ ，已经很多年了，它更简洁，更实用——当然，是该这样做的。他们早就去掉了那个the。

作为回复他只是点了点头，但是Sean依然一心一意地盯着他。

“Mark，你 **_能_ ** 做到吗？如果不行的话，就对我说吧伙计。我会想出解决办法的。”

“我会没事的，”他说谎了，因为他不能讲出实情。他还不完全确定实情 **是** 什么，尽管他正在缓慢地接受这整个“穿越到10年后”的设定。

“倒也没关系，”Sean耸了耸肩，“反正Natalie都会在会议上帮你记笔记的。只要你出现在那，并且表现出至少像是在听的样子，人们不会注意到任何不同的。给自己点儿时间，试着想起来你自己忘记的事情吧。”

Mark不由自主地翻了个白眼，但他真的没有办法告诉Sean Parker昨天晚上的自己还是十九岁，并且他并不觉得自己能在一场会议的时间里回想起过去10年的人生。他不想再一次被指责磕多了药，而且，破天荒的，他不想让自己被看作一个怪胎。

如果Sean注意到了他的表情，那他至少选择没有评论，他只是向后靠在了座椅上。

车上随后的路程在寂静中度过。Mark的内心纠结着，不知是该向Sean询问他那上百个问题，还是试着一个人解决所有的疑问，留住自己的脸面。他最终决定保持着安静，部分原因是因为，他本身就是个骄傲的人；部分原因是因为，他不知道应该如何在不引人怀疑的前提下询问他最普通的那些日常生活。

Sean掺着着Mark的胳膊，帮他下了车。Mark刚一在大街上站直了身子，他立刻滑到了Mark的身旁。要是别人做来这件事，也许除了Eduardo，Mark一定会直接推开他们，但因为这是为数不多的他曾经景仰的人，所以Mark允许自己被他推搡着进入了一幢巨大的玻璃建筑。

Sean刷卡把他们两个放进来时，门卫甚至都没有多看他们第二眼。他领着Mark穿过门厅时，既没有松开自己对Mark的钳制，也一次都没有在脸上露出过轻松的微笑。这座建筑本身是巨大的，尽管在Sean停下前，Mark几乎没有时间去赞美它长长的门厅，电梯，以及这间玻璃墙的办公室。

“你去哪儿了？”一位Mark之前从未见过的深发色女性从玻璃办公室中推门走出，质问道。

“Natalie，拜托，”Sean说，他的声音又像之前一样轻快了，尽管这位女士正怒视着他，“我把他完整地带过来了，不是嘛？”

“迟到了十分钟，还满脸写着问号，”她忿忿补充，然后将注意力转到了Mark身上，“给你的助理发条信息告知她最新进展，这事真的有那么难吗？”

“我并不知道你需要我生活状况的持续更新，”Mark对她说，一半是因为她让他感到烦躁，另一半是因为他真的不知道他应不应该这样做。

“我只是在请你，至少试着，让自己看起来像是在乎的样子，”这位女士，显而易见，是他名叫Natalie的助理，咆哮着，一只手放在他背上，把Mark推向会议室。Mark觉得，这样粗暴对待自己的CEO肯定是有问题的，但要么这种情况在这里这是常态，要么就是她不在乎这个。

他是最后一个进入房间的人，他的助理拱了拱他，示意他落座在Sean身旁。他甫一坐下，她就悄无声息地出现在他的另一侧，眯起了眼睛。

几乎是立刻，他就注意到，另外三个应该在这里的人，那三个Mark觉得自己可以依赖的人，并不在这儿。Eduardo、Dustin和Chris不在场，这在Mark飞速增长的疑问清单中又增加了一个问题。Mark想知道他们在哪儿，但他不知道在场的人会不会对他的提问报以更多的疑问。

因此，他转而去关注房间前面那两个他认不出的人，一位男士，一位女士，都是Mark不知道的人。尽管他们看起来应该在他的公司里有很重要的地位。

“他们是谁？”他对Sean用气音提问。Sean，令他欣慰的，并没有再对他提出酗酒或是吸毒的指控。他只是困惑地看了Mark一会儿。

“她是你的首席运营官；他是你的发言人，”他用气音回答，“宣传人、PR男，随你怎么叫。”

第二部分完全不合逻辑，因为Mark脑内已经有大致的计划，如果网站真的需要这样一个职位，那他是要把它给Chris的。Chris彬彬有礼，总是仪态从容大方，他都已经开始帮Mark安排和《猩红报》的访谈会面了。他是Mark认识的唯一一个可以处理这方面事物、而他又足够喜欢的人；正如Dustin是他认识的唯一一个他足够喜欢、又能一起编程的人；而Eduardo是他认识的唯一一个他又喜欢、又愿意让他为公司投资的人。

Mark只是漫不经心地听着会议内容，显然这是关于信息泄露和隐私问题。Natalie在她身边猛烈地敲击键盘做着会议记录，而Sean嘴角带着一抹笑地全程看戏，于是他想，这件事不可能有那么重要。所以他将注意力花在了找寻这房间里的至少一个熟脸上，边找边想，他知道的那些人 **_现在_ ** 可能在哪儿呢。

Mark一定是看着和他所感觉到的一样惊慌失措，直到Sean戳了戳他的肋骨，他才回神，意识到所有人都在盯着他看。

“Mark，”他的COO狭着眼睛，看着他说，“作为我们的CEO，你介意花点时间关注下我们正在讨论的这件事吗？归根结底，这可是你的公司。”

他脑内开始衡量羞辱自己公司高级员工的利与弊，但在他有机会说话之前（有利项略少于不利项，但他决定置之不顾），Sean打断了他。

“Mark有些宿醉，”Sean礼貌地说，Natalie地狱烈火般的目光射向他俩。COO和不是Chris的PR男看起来像是受够了他一样，这就有点儿不公平了。他根本就没有宿醉，但他要是对他们说自己只有十九岁，他们也不像会相信的样子。于是他只好做出一脸难受相，然后愤恨地删掉了自己心里快要说出口的话。

他设法从这次会议中存活了下来，在其他人都离开后，他本能地跟随着Sean。就算他刚刚 **_真的_ ** 有听，现在的自己也不一定能回忆起他们刚刚讨论的任何一件事；现在的他仍然在试着弄清状况。Sean看起来仿佛知道Mark足够多的生活，于是Mark允许这个比他稍微年长些的男人把自己丢进那间据他所言属于Mark的办公室。

“随便叫个实习生过来帮你修些东西，”Sean提议地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我要去和Sarah聊聊了。没准儿今天终于能把她带出去晚餐约会呢。”

Mark甚至懒得费力去问谁是Sarah，只是看着Sean走出了他办公室的玻璃房门。没有了他，Mark一瞬间感到十分迷茫。尽管他们两个多小时前才第一次见面，但他看起来应该是Mark现在唯一的同盟了，除非他的朋友们能在下一分钟从那房门外突然进来。

一分钟过去了，没有人从那个房门走进来，而Mark也逐渐接受了事实。他不想依靠任何人，但在没有任何一个他所熟知的人的情况下，他真的不知道自己该如何撑下去了。

他走出了自己的办公室，站在了Natalie的办公桌前，想要让她帮他做些研究，而她甚至都没有抬头看Mark一眼，“我希望你是来这儿为你早上的行为道歉的。”

Mark张开了嘴，一些讽刺她的评论几乎就要喷涌而出，他十分确信她不能用这样的态度对他的老板，斜杠，Facebook的CEO。但是Natalie看起来丝毫不像是在意规矩的类型，而成年Mark却依然雇佣着她，那一定是有其他什么理由。除此之外，他有更重要的事情要交待给她。

“你能帮我找到Eduardo的联系方式吗？”他问，因为他知道Eduardo，凭他的善良，他信赖人的天性，以及他对Mark生活的点滴细节全部精准记录的独门绝技，他一定能帮助Mark。

Mark也可以自己去找这些联系方式，但是Natalie更加清楚时间和地点，尽管Mark厌恶承认这一点，她大概能找得更快。

Natalie向他眨了眨眼，像是并不确定她要对此说些什么。几秒钟过后，她开口问道：“Eduardo谁？”

这真是个可笑至极的问题。Mark在回答前简直忍不住对她翻了个白眼，“Eduardo Saverin。还能有第二个吗？”

Natalie皱起了眉，但还是点了点头，视线转回了她的屏幕。态度放到一边不谈，她的确是在做他所交代给她的事情的。“我看看我能做些什么。我的文档里有他的邮箱和他助理的联系方式，但我想你要的应该比这更多。”

他分辨不出她的态度真诚与否。针对他说出口的所有讽刺挖苦和冷言冷语，Mark一直都很难判断人们回应态度的区别。那些人究竟是真傻，还是在逗他玩？于是他只是点了点头，说，“显而易见。”

她看起来像是想要对Mark说些什么的样子，但她只是用比呼吸还轻的声音嘟囔了一些听不清的话，然后就开始照他的要求做。

Mark撤回了自己的办公室，开始尝试使用他所拥有的电子设备。尽管电话不是他熟悉的那个，密码却非常容易破解（他甚至有些尴尬地发现密码只是 _ 020404 _ 这么简单。Facebook的生日，对Mark来讲只是昨天。）他几乎要叫Natalie停下手头的任务，因为他在自己的联系人列表中发现了 _ Wardo _ ，只可惜，他拨打后听到的自动语音提示告诉他该号码是空号。

Mark挂断了电话，疑惑地看着自己的手机屏幕。这是迄今为止在他身上发生的最奇怪的一件事了。Eduardo是他的CFO，也是他最好的朋友。Mark想不出来哪怕一次Eduardo接他电话时让他等待超过五秒，更别提这是个无人应答的空号了。

正当他要再拨一次的时候，Natalie敲了敲他的玻璃办公室门，并在敲门后立即推门走了进来，令敲门的目的完全消失。她仍然皱着眉头，尽管她递给了他一个便利贴，上面写着一串电话号码，地址，和一个酒店房间号。

“你很幸运。他现在就在附近的一个酒店。”

酒店意味着Eduardo并不住在这附近，这就很不合逻辑了。如果Facebook总部设在加利福尼亚，那这理所应当地表示Eduardo也该在这附近。Mark努力试图不让困惑显露在他脸上，只在把这些信息拷贝到脑海里时点了点头。

“还有其他事情吗？”Natalie询问，看起来她也要步Sean的后尘，向他提议实习生的宿醉治疗妙法了。

Mark几乎就要对她说没有，让他自己一个人待着吧。可他突然又想到，Eduardo并不是今早唯一失踪的人，他也应该搞清楚另外两个人的状况。

“帮我安排些会面。和Chris还有Dustin的。”

Natalie挑起一边眉毛，困惑和担心从她脸上消失，取而代之的是一副对他评头论足的表情，这表情太过分，以至于Mark又开始重新思考，为什么当初他选择了雇佣她。

“Hughes先生现在在纽约，但我可以联系到Moskovitz先生的助理，看他最近有没有时间和你一起吃顿午餐。”

好吧。这就解释了为什么不是Chris的PR男成为了PR部门老大，但这并没有减缓Chris的缺位对他造成的冲击，而且Mark也依旧不明白为什么Chris竟然不是公司的一份子。另外，Dustin都已经有助理了，却不在Facebook，简直是同样级别的震惊。

“就这样做，”他对她说，低头瞥着自己手上的便条。 **_诺布伊皮弗尼酒店，帕洛奥托_ ** 。“然后找辆车，送我去这儿。立刻。”

* * *

五分钟后，Mark发现，自己被司机载着，又一次回到了帕洛奥托的街上。只不过这一次他知道了自己要去的地方。这些道路对他来讲依然算不上熟悉，他从车窗满是惊奇地向外望去，看着这座现在已经成为他的家的城市。不管现在的情况是如何的奇怪，他在这里感受到的轻快已经远超过了在多布斯费里或剑桥感受到的。

当司机在Eduardo的酒店门口停下时，Mark没对他做出任何感谢的表示，就径直走进了酒店。大厅很高级，看起来比他之前住过的所有酒店都要富丽堂皇，他翻翻眼睛。Eduardo总是喜欢老套的浮夸事物。

在电梯门即将关上的时候，他设法成功挤了进去，同时无视了四周比他穿的正式得多的人瞥向他的目光。Facemash事件后人们看他的眼神可比这个脏多了。Mark才不会在意这些穿着西服或者真丝度假裙的特权阶级怎么看他呢，尤其是考虑到自己当前在世界上的地位。 _ CEO，贱人 _ 。就像Sean说的一样。

从他希望是正确的楼层走出了电梯，他脑袋里又重复了一次Eduardo的房间号，然后开始一次一次地重复，直到他最终在一条长长的走廊尽头找到了这个房间。

他在房门上敲了两次，然后把双手插进了裤兜。 **_终于_ ** ，他即将见到一张熟悉的面孔，然后得到一些答案。他终于不用忍受周围他毫不认识的人投来的恶心目光，也不用在内心惊惧地默默消化Sean告诉他的模糊信息了。

门对面传来了一阵窸窣移动的声音，然后房门打开，露出了Eduardo的脸。Eduardo一反往常地抛弃了可笑西服，穿着牛仔裤和一件衬衣；Eduardo看起来比Mark印象里的他苍老了十岁；Eduardo脸上挂着礼貌的微笑，直到他看清了在他面前站着的人。

“Mark。”

“Wardo。”

门砰得一声在他面前关上了，Mark甚至都还没来得及说出下一个音节。

他倒是很荣幸Eduardo不用站在那儿看着他瞠目结舌、难以置信的样子，因为说真的， **_他妈的什么情况_ ** ？Eduardo从来不会对Mark这么粗鲁，他们之间仅有的几次吵架，不超过两个小时他就会服软，重新开始和Mark讲话。有一次他叫了Mark混蛋，然后立刻开始向他道歉，就好像Mark没有经常被完全的陌生人骂更过分的话一样。Eduardo总是友善的，乐于见到他的。这太荒谬了。

皱着眉头，Mark又砸起了门，毫不在意自己有多吵。他完全不知道Eduardo身上发生了些什么，但他现在没时间给愤怒或者戏剧表演。他需要答案，并且他知道，Eduardo是唯一一个可以给他答案的人。“Wardo，你他妈的有什么毛病？”

唰的一声，门又一次开了，Mark最后一次砸门的拳头挥了个空。Eduardo盯着他，一手紧抓着门框，关节用力到泛白。“我也可以问你同样的问题。”

Mark从来不是很擅长辨别自己是否搞砸了某件事，或者当别人因为他的举动怒火中烧时他应该如何弥补。但是Eduardo瞪视着他、对他说话的样子太过不同，以至于他突然迫切地想要知道他之前到底做错了什么，这样他才能开始弥补。但他并不想让自己看起来像个傻瓜，所以他只是收回了手，然后皱着眉说，“你这句话是什么意思？”

Eduardo大笑起来，这笑声毫不同于Mark之前所熟悉的明朗轻快的笑，或是他醉酒后的咯咯笑。这笑声刻薄短促。然后他后退了一步，看起来像是要退回房间，然后再一次关紧房门。“别跟我装傻了，Mark。”

Mark翻了个白眼，他的困惑逐渐被厌烦取代了。他不知道 **_为什么_ ** 这是个这么大的问题，但Eduardo总倾向于把事情搞得很戏剧化。“我没有和你装傻。我需要找个人聊一聊。你是我唯一信任的人。让我进去。”

Eduardo竖起眉毛，冷嘲到，“你唯一信任的人？操你的，Mark。经历过这么多事情，我真不敢相信你现在还觉得这是合适的行为。”

Mark一时间因为Eduardo的语气和语义而无话可说，半是想要为了他的尖酸刻薄和他开战，半是因为他刚才说的话而说服自己再等等。在他们成为朋友的一年半时间里，他用一只手就能数出Eduardo对他扬起声音的次数。要知道，大多数人甚至没办法和他进行一次对话而不对他大喊大叫，或者夺门而出。

Eduardo伸手准备再次关上房门了，Mark在这之前机关枪似的道出了真相。

“Wardo，认真的，我需要答案。昨天晚上我还是十九岁，现在我就三十岁了。你得帮帮我。”

Eduardo僵住了，攥住了半阖的房门。他看起来像是丝毫不相信Mark刚才说过的任何一个字，但他已经没有打算再关上房门了，所以这是个好的开始。但Mark不敢确定Eduardo等下会不会再试着关门。所以他试着在自己还有时间的时候，把自己知道的一切都说给他听。

“昨天晚上，thefacebook才刚刚上线，你送我回柯克兰的床上睡觉。今天早上我醒过来，一个人在一间大房子里，网站的一切都变得太宏大了，大到超过我之前所有的想象。”

“而且你去掉了那个‘the’。”Eduardo轻语道。

Mark眨了眨眼，Eduardo对这件事有一种怪异地固执，但他耸了耸肩，“而且我去掉了那个‘the’。你能让我进去了吗？”

“不能。带着你的愚蠢笑话离我远点，”Eduardo这次要好好地关上房门，有一瞬间，他的语调里不再有愤怒。“我能忍受在晚宴和股东大会上强装着礼貌，但我不想参与 **_这个_ ** ，不管它是什么。就让我一个人吧。这是你欠我的。”

Eduardo的声音在最后几个单词甚至有些破音，这让Mark愣了愣神。抛开戏剧性不论，对于Mark，Eduardo从没有听起来这样满怀失望过。他听起来就像是Mark的存在本身都让他感到痛苦。Mark不喜欢，也不理解这件事，而且这让原本就已经足够荒谬的情形变得更复杂和令人迷惑了。

“Wardo，拜托——”

“别那样叫我。”Eduardo打断了他，而这让Mark比任何事情都要震惊。Eduardo之前从来没有拒绝过他的昵称，在Mark第一次叫他 _ Wardo _ 的时候，他甚至是脸红红地结巴着答应的。不管他之前做了些什么，那一定让他非常生气。Mark愿意做出补偿，但他总要先搞清楚背景情况，才能考虑跪地求饶。

“你为什么要表现得像这样呢？”他质问道，因为这可是Eduardo，他从来不是那种不加解释就因为沮丧而和人保持距离的类型。Eduardo喜欢与人交谈、共情，消除谈话中的负面氛围。正因为Mark从来不擅共情，Eduardo的举动通常能让他们之间的关系变得轻松许多。Mark提问，Eduardo给予，从来不求回报——无论是情感认同、金钱还是时间——他别无所求。

一如既往地，Eduardo告诉了Mark他想知道的事。但这听起来更像是扇了Mark一巴掌。

“因为我们不再是朋友了。”Eduardo说。

Mark的惊讶一定在他的脸上表现出来了，因为Eduardo内里的一些东西终于破开了，他最终长叹了口气，然后让Mark进了屋子。Mark走了进去转过身来，听到门在他身后关上的声音，Eduardo依靠在门上，看起来甚至比他已经成为的32岁的自己更要苍老。

“Mark，”Eduardo说，他的声音听起来仍然带着棱角，但却不再像是要和他吵架似的了。取而代之，他听起来就像是想要这些赶快结束一样，“你究竟想从我这里得到什么？”

Mark不想在短时间内再一次重复自己的话，也不想针对Eduardo贫瘠的听力和理解能力发表评论，现在他们之间的情形已经足够严峻了，而他还在自己的脑内消化那句 **_我们不再是朋友了_ ** 。

“昨天是2004年，可是现在是2014年，”Mark又说了一次，“Wardo，你得——”

“不要那样叫我，”Eduardo再次打断了他，仿佛Mark叫他昵称对他的伤害大于其他任何事物一样。

“ _Ed_ uardo，”Mark说，把重音放在了第一个音节。当然了，Eduardo最看重每句话的第一个音节。“我没跟你开玩笑。我也不知道怎么回事，我错过了我人生的最近十年。你得帮我想起来所有事情。”

Eduardo朝他眨眨眼，然后摇了摇头。“你是不是错过了我说我们不再是朋友的那一部分？就算我真的相信你说的话，我也没办法帮你回想起你的人生。我已经不在那之中了。”

“所以我应该怎么办呢？去问Sean Parker吗？”他询问道，尽管Sean令人惊叹，才华横溢，是他的英雄，但他迄今为止都只是个没啥用处的盟友。他需要Eduardo来帮助他。

当他提到Sean的时候，Eduardo绷紧了脸颊，他语气里又染上了吵架般的尖锐，“你总是听他的，什么时候听过我的呢。”

Mark想要问问 **_那个_ ** ，关于他脸上仿佛被踢到的小狗的表情，以及为何在他提到Sean的名字后，那表情消失，被愤怒所取代。但他有种预感，要是他过于强硬，自己一定会被踢出酒店。他可以等下再问，等到Eduardo更加愿意配合的时候。

“Eduardo，拜托。”

有几个瞬间他们在静谧中看着彼此，最终Eduardo泄气般的说道，“瞧着，我能把你带去医院，如果这是你所需要的。如果你撞到了头或者什么的，他们应该比我更能帮到你。”

“我没有撞到头，”Mark对他说。Mark希望Eduardo没有注意到自己认为这个说法有多愚蠢。Eduardo之前总是很擅长读他的心思的，“我只是想知道我的人生。”

“而我只是想让你离我远一点儿。”

他说这话的时候听起来伤透了心，Mark感到自己的五脏六腑都因此而疼痛。不管是他叫Erica婊子、向Winklevoss双胞胎撒谎，还是做其他混蛋事的时候，他从未有过这种感受。他不知道 **_为什么_ ** Eduardo看着他说这些话的样子好像Mark毁掉了他整个人生，但该死的，他确信自己因为这件事而感到内疚。

有一会儿，他不知道该说些什么，他是应该重新开始和他争论，还是尝试在现在的情况下，从Eduardo口中获得 **_或多或少_ ** 的真相。房间因此又一次陷入了安静。这是Mark不知道该如何处理的那种状况，而且他没办法摆脱那种内疚感，就算那 **_也许_ ** 可能只是Eduardo在夸大其词，惹他生气。

“我没办法告诉你你想知道的事，不管那是什么。”Eduardo打破了沉默，说道。他凝视了Mark一秒，然后叹了口气，搓了搓自己的脸。“我租了一辆车。我能把你送回家，你可以从那里开始找出事情的线索。”

这不是Mark过来的原因，也不是他想要的结果，但这是个提议，它至少阻止了Mark不得不从“继续争辩”或是“彰显脆弱”中二选一的局面。于是Mark快速地点了下头表示同意，然后让Eduardo出发带路。

* * *

开车回家的路上静悄悄的，Eduardo紧紧地握着方向盘。Mark盯着他开车的样子，试图在这个男人的面容轮廓中找到 **_他的_ ** Wardo的痕迹。

这个Eduardo非常紧张，甚至没办法在不提高音调或破音的前提下和Mark讲话。他几乎不会笑，也不会相信Mark所讲的任何事情。他不能把这个男人和他认识的Eduardo联系起来。那个Eduardo会确认他好好吃饭，好好睡觉；那个Eduardo给了他1000美金，只因为Mark向他开口；那个Eduardo会在喝多后傻笑，用指头穿过Mark的头发；那个Eduardo偶尔会在Mark床上睡下，蜷缩在他身边度过整夜。

“不要再看我了，”Eduardo眯着眼睛飞快地瞥了Mark一眼，“会让我神经紧张。”

“你又不是唯一一个会被现在的情况搞得神经紧张的人，”Mark转转眼睛对他说，因为Eduardo并没有给他答案，而Mark至今都还他妈不了解现在的情况，不管是关于Eduardo，还是关于他现在的生活。“起码你生活在正确的年份。”

冷笑是Eduardo给他的回应，“你真想让我相信你一觉睡醒来到了十年后的未来？拜托，Mark。”

“那你现在为什么在帮我呢？”Mark问道，而Eduardo的脸上飞快地闪过了某个表情，“既然我们已经不是朋友了。为什么要帮我，如果你不相信我说的话？”

“因为你明显工作过度，如果我不处理你的问题，你不会让我一个人待着。回去好好休息，我相信明天你就会把所有事情都记起来的。然后你就不会再来骚扰 **_我_ ** 了。”Eduardo满含戒备地回复，但他听起来像是自己都不太相信自己的样子。

“我没有喝多，也没有工作过度，”Mark说，“我不知道为什么所有人都坚持这样说我。”

“行吧， **_我_ ** 是荒谬的那个人，因为我不相信你说你昨天晚上十九岁，还觉得你的坏习惯导致失忆是更合理的解释，”Eduardo喃喃自语，“耶稣基督。”

Mark考虑了一下反击Eduardo，但是在他这样紧张和坏脾气的情况下，惹怒他的风险似乎有些大。要是他们没有在Eduardo所驾驶的这辆车内，Mark会回嘴，从他那儿撬出更多信息的。而现在，他只是扭头看向了窗外帕洛奥托的街景。他察觉到Eduardo的视线有一两次看向他的后脑，但这段行程的其余时间，他们两个谁也没有说话。

当他们在Mark的房前停下车来，Eduardo的眼睛直直地盯着前方，他甚至都没有解开安全带，或者松开握着方向盘的双手。Mark皱了皱眉，因为他不想就这么轻易地放他走。他有这种感觉，如果Eduardo现在开车离开的话，那么在这之后他再也不会有和他谈话的机会了。

“怎么，你不打算确认我好好地走进房门吗？”Mark问，希望引诱他说出哪怕是 **_一句_ ** 对他的认同，“这可不算是有骑士精神，Eduardo。”

Eduardo捏了捏鼻梁。Mark知道自己在故意令他讨厌，但是看到Eduardo这样的反应依然让他有点心烦。Eduardo通常会面带微笑地满足Mark所有的要求，有时候他甚至都不需要Mark开口就能洞悉一切。

“你真是个混蛋，”Eduardo对他说，而Mark甚至没有去争辩。他被这样叫了太多次，甚至开始相信也许这是真的。比起这个词，说出这句话的人是Eduardo这件事反而更让他分神。

无论如何，他跟着Mark下了车，走到了Mark门前的台阶下，却依然拒绝看Mark的眼睛。

他们在门前停了下来，Mark开始摸索钥匙，得亏今早他没有忘记拿，不然Eduardo可不会站在他身边等他打电话找锁匠开门。现在的他看起来就像是每一秒都准备好赶快离开的样子。

“作为亿万富翁，你的安保系统可不太够格。”他把钥匙插进锁孔的时候，Eduardo环顾着Mark的家门四周，评论到。Mark朝他皱了皱眉毛，混杂着困惑和烦恼，因为Eduardo不熟悉他的家，他可是柯克兰的常客。他依然很难相信他们不再是朋友了，自从Mark大一那年他们在AEPi的派对上初见，Eduardo一直是Mark生命中恒定的存在。

Eduardo终于看向了他，并且似乎从他的表情中看懂了什么，他因此而露出一声冷笑。

“你身价340亿美金，Mark。”认为Mark尚不清楚自己是亿万富翁的事实，Eduardo对他说。现在终于有人对他说了这件事，可Mark却并不怎么惊讶。他从不十分在意金钱，从不需要给自己贴上价签来证明自己的智慧。但看到Facebook的巨变和今早Sean的态度，如果自己再稍加些思索，大概早就已经料到了。

他不能理解的是，Eduardo竟然用这种眼神看着他，用这样的语气对他讲话。

“我房间里面有个安保系统的。Sean知道密码。”他这样说，因为他不能向他道出自己真实的感受。而Eduardo的脸因此而再次紧绷了起来。Mark掏出了手机，暂时无视了他的表情，给Sean发了条消息询问自己的家门密码，然后再次转向了Eduardo。

“在我不知道你 **_为什么_ ** 恨他的情况下，你对Sean的厌恶对我来讲几乎毫无意义。”

“在你 **_明_ ** 知道我为什么恨他的情况下，我对Sean的厌恶对你来讲也曾是毫无意义。”

Mark冲这句话眯了眯眼。Eduardo每讲一句话，Mark都觉得自己的情绪在困惑、负罪和烦恼间不停切换，最后一种情绪尤其出现在Eduardo含糊其辞，狭隘刻薄的时候。“在这种情况下，你的厌恶可能并不具备正当理由。如果你向我说明情况，我会自己判断的。”

Eduardo看向他，但是愤怒已经从他脸上消失了。只剩下了沮丧，和悲伤，就好像他已经经过太多同样的事情。也许他们真的经历过，Mark不知道他是否该为此感到罪恶；或者把这一切当成自己判断正确的证据——也许Eduardo才是无理取闹的那个人。他对自己说，应该是第二种情况。因为他 **_不想_ ** 对这件事感到糟糕，而且他也想不出为什么会有人恨Sean Parker。

“和我们第一次见他时我对你说的一样。他意味着坏新闻。你不需要他。”

这个理由小肚鸡肠、可笑至极，Mark开始被说服，觉得30岁的自己之前决定无视他的抱怨 **_是_ ** 正确的。但他并不觉得这是事情的全貌，而他非常善于给人施压，逼他们做出更多，而非自己主动沟通。

“但他现在是我的朋友，而你不是。”

Mark这样说只是为了从Eduardo那里获取更多的信息，最好是能得到一些合格的、完整的答案作为回应。Sean，很明显，是他的痛点。如果他会回避所有直接的问题，也许这会是个获取真相办法：不停令他感到困扰，直到他用言语回击，泄露出真相的只言片语。就像他对他们友情状态的表述一样。但是Eduardo并没有变得更加愤怒——他的眼睛盈满了伤痛，他直起了身子，低头凝视着Mark。

“那是你做出的一个决定，是的。我们可以结束了吗？”

在Mark回复之前，他的手机震动了起来。他拿出手机，是Sean连发了三条短信。

**_开始觉得你还醉着_ **

**_你回来了还是？？？_ **

**_顺便说是102803_ **

Mark无视了那个问题，他打开了门，开始摁安全码，而Eduardo皱着眉头看他。哔的一声，他终于被他自己的房子获准安全进入了。他晃进了屋子，Eduardo在他身后两步的位置。

现在Mark更加清楚事情的状况，同时也确信了并没有人试图绑架他，他终于有机会好好查看自己的住所了。这里大而明亮，沙发之外几乎没有任何家具，他看到了比自己之前一辈子拥有的还要多的电子设备在各处胡乱摆放着。穿过多个玻璃门就能看到外面的露台，Mark隐约看见了那里的游泳池。尽管他从不是十分在意自己的居住条件，只要有啤酒和互联网就够了，但这里的景象看起来比逼仄又寒冷的柯克兰寝室要好上太多。

“这是我的。全部都是，”他说，更像是对自己说而非是对Eduardo，但他听到了Eduardo的一声叹息。Mark回头看向Eduardo，他仍然靠在离门不远的地方。

“是的，你得到了你想要的一切。祝贺你了，Mark。”

“一切？”他问，尽管就目前的情况来看，Eduardo是对的。Facebook变得比他之前所想象的规模更大，他成了Sean Parker的朋友，人们真的会按照他说的去做，而不是问一些愚蠢的问题。但Eduardo的声音听起来是那样的空洞，多么尖锐的对比，他和仅仅一天之前的那个男孩，那个用那样骄傲和赞叹的语气对他说 **_这真的很不错_ ** 的男孩。

但那并非一天之前。那是十年之前。

“人们意识到了你的聪明智慧，”Eduardo说，尽管他的声音非常安静，却是这间屋子里唯一的声响，“你改变了世界，现在所有人都知道你是谁，身价多少。你成功住上了豪宅，对别人颐指气使，和你的英雄们成为朋友。这就是你之前想要的一切，不是吗？”

“大部分是，”他耸肩，Eduardo脸上出现了一种难以解读的情绪。

“改变人们连接的方式，获取认同，当然；但这一切从来不是为了钱，”他详尽阐述，“thefacebook——Facebook——从来不是为了钱，它是关于——”

“连接整个世界，然后向人们展示你的能力，”Eduardo替他补完了句子，他双手插进了裤兜，“我当时也在那，记得吗？”

“但你现在不在了。”

Eduardo没有说话，只是点了一下头，转身离开。Mark不想他走，他想要他坐下，从他口中得到一些答案。但Mark不想开口 **_让_ ** 他留下。Eduardo是不请自来的类型，Mark不想现在开口让自己变得像个傻瓜，尤其是在他非常确定Eduardo八成会当面嘲笑他，或者至少会讲一些模糊的评论，同时投给Mark好像他毁掉了全世界一样的目光。

“别了，Mark。”Eduardo对他说，他听起来像是累极了，像是这一整件事儿花费了他一生的时间，而不只是一个小时。

“好的，回头再见了。”他说。而Eduardo向他摇了摇头。

“不，我不会再见到你了。”

在Mark有机会开口之前，Eduardo走出了大门。Mark不得不抗拒着自己想要大喊着要Eduardo留下的冲动。他想要Eduardo留下，和他再聊一聊，哪怕是吵架也好。但Eduardo拒绝告诉他哪里出了错，而Mark受够了和他绕圈子。Mark现在的这份生活里有太多他不需要争取就能轻松得来的东西了。于是他闭上了嘴，替他最好的朋友关上了房门。前-最好的朋友，看起来像是。

他在那儿站了一会儿，然后决定把这整件事挪出自己的脑海，去拥抱他的成年生活中其他优秀的方面。他现在拥有自己之前所想要的一切，他才不会因为一个男人决定和自己撇清关系就放弃去享受。那是Eduardo的问题，不是他的。有更重要的事情需要Mark去关注。

他走回了起居室，想着他得从自己的创造品、自己最令人赞叹的作品、他人生中最重要的事物开始。咖啡桌上有一台笔记本电脑，Mark拿起了它，向后靠在了沙发上。他打开电脑，看到没有密码后松了口气（尽管这很快被紧随其后的恼怒所代替，现在的他竟然就这样大敞着自己的电脑，就算这只是众多设备中的一个也令他难以接受）。

Mark颇为轻松地登录了Facebook，看到屏幕上所呈现的页面，他的眼前一亮。他之前几个月废寝忘食所创造的成果上，填满了他当时还没考虑到的功能，但它仍然是蓝白的，仍然是 **_他的_ ** 。

他浏览了一会儿这个站点，让自己习惯于那些已经被改变的和他依然熟悉的功能。表层来看它是完美的，所有他内心的曾对它的期许都已经成真。但Mark的手痒痒的，想要去它的代码层看一看。

在他允许自己更进一步之前，他快速地搜索了一下他自己，试图找到一些有用的信息，关于他过去的十年生活。社交媒体上有几篇关于隐私忧虑的文章，而他无视了它们——如果人们愚蠢到不修改设置、不阅读使用条款而胡乱分享内容的话，那可不是他的错。除此之外没有其他的消息了，Mark内心割裂，半恼半欣慰，看来未来的自己也是这样注重隐私。

他的维基百科页面上有一个板块叫作 **_法律纠纷_ ** ，他看到 **_ConnectU诉讼_ ** 出现在版块之首，于是果断无视了它。看到这个标题时，他快速地回想了一下Winklevoss双胞胎以及他们看到Facebook之后显然会起诉他的样子。这也就是Mark愿意分给他们，以及其他觉得自己能配上他的钱财和成功的人的全部时间了。

他有且仅有做的第二件事是在Facebook上搜索Eduardo Saverin，因为他想知道在Eduardo离开他们拥有的这一切之前，他们之间发生了什么。他的头像不再是Mark昨天为他设置的照片（一张他在某个AEPi聚会上的照片，俗气的派对灯光，他穿着某套西装，朝着Mark笑容明亮），而是一张正式的商业照片。他在照片里看起来很英俊，他脸上紧张的线条或者眼里的悲伤在照片中也没有那么明显，不像是他见到的Eduardo本人那样。

但是Mark没有时间去细品这一切，因为现在他脑海里只有一件事：他和Eduardo不是Facebook好友。Eduardo离开之前反复强调了很多次，但在那之后，他几乎再没去细想他和Eduardo已经不再亲密的这件事。而这更像是个为他量身定制的巴掌，Eduardo拒绝在他们一起建造的网站上和Mark成为互联网好友，这简直比在现实中不做好友来的更加残酷和私人。

Mark皱眉，指尖和键盘作着斗争，思考着是否需要黑进去研究得更深入些。这是一件非常糟糕的事情，显然，但是“添加Eduardo为好友”这个按键正在嘲笑着他，而他想要答案，想要了解他自己的生活，以及这个明显已经成为陌生人的人的生活。这甚至都不是一件难事，他基本不用黑，这是他自己的网站。

他犹豫了很久，最后还是决定放弃这个想法。他越是思考就越是蠢蠢欲动。Eduardo从来都不是那种擅长科技的人，Mark知道他自己不会被抓到，但是不知为何，继续这样做感觉是错的。在哈佛时，他从来没有窥探过Eduardo的隐私生活，如今这依旧是他不愿意跨过的界线，就算他们已经不再是大学学生了（尽管Mark知道自己其实还是大学生。）

取而代之的，他皱着眉头关上了页面，插上了桌上摆着的耳机，决定在编程中迷失自我。至少这件事能让他感到熟悉，而且，无论是2004年还是2014年，这件事都能如此轻易地令Mark集中注意力。它必定能够将他的心神从这新生活里唯一的缺陷中抽离出来。

一旦Mark进入到专注状态，时间就会在他不知不觉中流逝。他还在专心工作中，耳机却突然被人从他头上扯了下来，Mark愤怒地转过身子，“搞他妈什么？”

Sean站在沙发的旁边，耳机在他的手上，而他的脸上带着笑。一旦意识到这个捣乱者的身份，Mark就感觉到自己的愤怒稍稍减轻了些—— **_这可是Napster的Sean Parker_ ** ——但他总的来讲不喜欢被打扰的感觉，更别提是在他专注工作的时候被打扰。

“很高兴看到你仍然运转正常，”Sean说着递回了耳机，单手撑在了他的沙发顶上，“你的员工已经在开始考虑CEO离奇失踪死亡或者从事犯罪活动的可能性了。”

“我今早在办公室，”Mark回复，他想继续回归编程，但是Sean的干涉太让他分心，“而且我几小时前给你发了短信。”

“表现得好像什么都不知道、离开的时候不告而别、发条信息问你自己房子的安全码，这些不是你的风格。更像是我的，大概吧。而且你通常需要别人把你从办公室 **_拖_ ** 出来。基本上是Natalie这样做，如果她觉得你快死在办公桌上又不想处理你的死造成的间接后果的话。但我也愿意面对你的怒火，如果我们能一起出去喝一整晚酒的话。你在早上十点钟的消失很明显毫不正常。你去哪儿了？”

Mark思考了一下自己是否应该提及Eduardo，但Eduardo似乎恨着Sean，而Mark承受不起万一恨意是相互的，Sean也被惹恼的风险。从他早上透露了自己的身份起，Mark一直有一种想要被眼前的人喜欢和尊重的需要，这对于Mark来讲是一种不熟悉的感受。通常他并不在意其他所有人对他的想法，更别提是渴求他们的注意了，但是Sean Parker曾经——现在依然，对于十九岁的Mark而言——是某种英雄般的存在。就算是现在，坐在这儿，用着30岁的身体，已经成为了世界上最大的社交网络公司的CEO，他也依然会被Napster和它背后的数据所吸引。面前站着Sean Parker的时候，Mark可以无视Eduardo的存在。Eduardo显然看起来也会无视了Mark的存在。

于是他只是耸了耸肩，这对于Sean来讲显然已经足够好了。他拍了下手，“好吧，既然你都已经决定从工作岗位溜号，去搞神秘小动作，那你一定得和我去喝酒。我们大概有一辈子没有出去派对了。”

Mark想到了昨晚，他还是十九岁，而Eduardo还是他的朋友的时候。在他在这里醒来之前，他们在校园附近喝醉。现在再出去喝酒大概会有一觉醒来发现自己50多岁的风险，但是和Sean Parker喝酒是在他最狂野的梦里都不敢想的事，他不会蠢到让这个机会从自己的指缝间滑走。如果他明天醒来发现自己在学校宿舍，至少他留下了这段回忆。

他没有说出以上的任何想法，只是又耸耸肩膀，说，“当然，我们可以这样做。”

Sean笑了。

  
  


* * *

Sean把他带到了一间夜店，里面全是来自斯坦福的大学生和20岁出头的油腔滑调的商人们。他提到了一些诸如“这里是帕洛奥托的新近热门夜店”的话。这里和他之前经常去的那些哈佛酒吧大相径庭。播放的音乐是一些流行曲的混音，灯光五彩缤纷，炫闪夺目；女孩子们个个打扮的靓丽迷人，丝毫不像是大学学生；而商业精英们所穿的每件夹克价值赛过Mark整个衣橱的所有衣服的总花销。

他的一生中从来没有感受过如此这般的不合群。

如果不是因为Sean的存在或者是看那看起来永无止境的热情，他进来的第一秒就想转身离开这里。但是Mark想要让他印象深刻，他想要成为Sean Parker可以带出去喝酒聚会的那个人。这个想法听起来比任何终极俱乐部能给他的事物还要令他振奋，它甚至会让AEPi的加勒比之夜成为一个更大的笑料。

于是他把Sean递到他手上的饮料接了过来，并对Sean品头论足的每一个热辣女孩子都赞许地点头。

“你和我，”Sean说道，一只手搭在了Mark的肩膀上，“永远的花花公子。维持关系带来的麻烦根本不值得那样做。”

“我并不觉得我长得像个花花公子，”Mark指出，而Sean大笑起来。

“谁在意呢，老兄？你年轻又有钱。根本没有人在意你穿什么衣服，或者说什么话。”

Mark对着这句评论笑了起来，因为那些一直是他试图找女孩约会时最大的问题。如果她们并没有被他不修边幅的外表吓退，那她们大概率也会被他口无遮拦、目中无人的态度所逼退。他 **_曾经仅有_ ** 的那些加分项，也被上一次分手的余波——他那不得不说是冲动使然的博客文章，以及因为Erica而创建的Facemash——所彻底消除了。钱和成功看起来似乎已经淡化了这两个因素以及那网站的侮辱性内涵。前所未有的，他感觉到自己距离那个十九岁的、被Erica Albright甩掉的、被校园中其他女孩子们白眼相待几个月的自己十分遥远。

在接受了学校理事会的质询后，Eduardo也曾经批评过他。因为受不了Eduardo宣称自己无辜的做法，Mark提醒Eduardo他是自愿给出那个公式的。Eduardo当时微微低下了头，红了脸颊。他说到他是为了Mark才这样做的，这让Mark的小脾气略有缓解；那天晚上他给他们买了啤酒，Mark剩下的气愤也就这样全部消失了。

但是Eduardo现在并不在这里，那一切也已经是很多年前的事了，现在他有Sean和他作伴，而且他还可以做到想要谁就要谁。

“你三十岁，老兄，”Sean靠向Mark的耳边，大声说着，只有这样Mark才能听到，“如果你想的话，这有可能成为你人生中最棒的十年。”

Mark嗤笑，他非常确定Dustin在Eduardo的二十一岁生日上发表过同样的言论，同时非常愚蠢地试图说服Eduardo给大家买酒。Sean说的话似乎更真诚一些，这整件事因此变得更滑稽了一点。

Sean看起来像是感受到了他的质疑，他稍稍离Mark远了一点，脸上带着见牙不见眼的笑。

“看看我！”他展开双臂，Mark因为这无理取闹的一幕想要翻个白眼，但是他不能否认自己也因此感到有些振奋。“三十四岁，我人生的顶峰！我什么时候带你走过弯路？”

Mark不由自主地笑了出来。许是因为Sean四射的活力有传染性，或是因为他看起来 **_喜欢_ ** Mark，并且想让他享受这里。

“现在，”他说，看起来似乎是对Mark的沉默回应感到满意，“我们两个会为我们自己找上几个火辣的小妞儿，然后愉快地度过今晚。”

他一定是察觉到Mark依然残存的疑惑了，因此他又凑到Mark耳边大声轰炸，“你是Mark Zuckerberg，兄弟。要是他们知道这件事，在场的每个人都会想睡你的。你甚至比我更抢手，这可是句 **_相当大_ ** 的褒奖。”

如果换成别人，或者换一个场合，Mark现在一定翻起白眼来了。但这是Sean Parker，他看起来像是觉得全世界都属于Mark。

没有人会因为Mark是 _ Mark Zuckerberg _ 而产生兴趣，这听起来令人警钟大响。大部分人会在发现他全名后对他避之不及（尤其是在Facemash流行之后，尽管在那之前Chris就已经指出过多个他“令人不愉”的传言了，毕竟哈佛的大学生也和其他所有年轻人一样不成熟）。讽刺的是，Erica来自BU，这大概是她最初注意到Mark的唯一一个原因了。

这令他困惑、陌生，同时又有一些不适，但Mark没办法否认他感受到的那阵颤栗。Sean在他耳边哈哈大笑，他手里有一玻璃杯的饮品，那不是啤酒，不是伏特加，也不是红牛。他身价数十亿美金，人们争先恐后地想要结交他，他是全世界最大的公司之一的CEO。

既然他已经拥有了以上的一切，他为什么还需要Eduardo呢？

* * *

他第二天早上再次醒来时，半是期待着自己能够回到2004年二月某个狗屎天气的柯克兰宿舍里。Mark从未有过如此形象生动的梦境，更别提完美如成为CEO/和Sean Parker做朋友/有钱有魅力的钻石王老五这般的。这个梦太好，前所未有得好，以至于他甚至不想醒来。就算是凌晨三点，他把喝了太多酒的Sean安顿在沙发上之后，跌跌撞撞地倒向自己的床上时，他也依然在身体允许的情况下尽可能长地保持清醒。他只是不希望在他醒来时，一切回归到他普普通通、 **_无聊至极_ ** 的日常生活。

但他睁开双眼时，自己并不在柯克兰，或者2004年。他在他 **_想_ ** 在的地方，2014年的帕洛奥托，他自己家中的床上。要么这是他在做梦，要么这一切都是真的。破天荒的，他一点也不想解决这个疑问了。对于眼前的情况，他找不到一个合理的解释，但他也不需要解释，因为无论背后究竟是何原因，他已经得到了他想要的所有。

前一晚，Mark在一些女人面前表现得相当不错（或者，针对他自己的水准而言，相当不错），他正希望自己能进一步利用自己的身份优势，尽管他甚至还没能记住她们的名字。但Sean在这时又一次出现了，并且执意要他们现在就走，因为他办了错事，不小心调情的某位对象恰巧有个非常有攻击性且强壮的男友在场。回家的一整路，他都在吐槽因为自己搞糟了一件事而毁掉了这个夜晚。Mark也有点不高兴，因为Sean把他吹捧得太过，对性的可能性让 **_他自己_ ** 也很兴奋，他也不想这么早退场。

但紧接着，Sean宣布这一晚并没有就此结束。他打开了Mark的冰箱拿出啤酒，他们坐在室外的沙滩椅上，欢声笑语甚至在Mark讨论Facebook和编程的时候都没有停止，一直到第二天的凌晨。他评论了几句Mark现在的表现是多么像第一个夏天的重演（Mark差点就要打断他，问问那是什么意思了），但是除那以外，他再没提到其他不同寻常的事。这并非Mark最初所期待的那种夜晚，但和Sean Parker消磨时间，谈论 **_他的_ ** 网站，那感觉几乎和与年轻漂亮的姑娘约炮一样爽了。

他甚至有点庆幸自己是独自一人醒来的，考虑到他盯着天花板想到自己所处的世界时脸上根本藏不住的笑。

洗了个澡，他直接前往公司，既没有费心吃早饭，也没有叫醒Sean——他还在沙发上昏睡不醒。现如今，既然自己会在这里更长时间，而 **_部分_ ** 个人问题已经有了答案，他可以去关注那件对他而言最为重要的事情了：他在加勒比之夜上想出，进而改变了世界的那个点子。

Natalie狂怒地指责了他昨天的不告而别，但看到Mark今天状态不错，她似乎也放心了不少。她告诉他，她安排了本周末和Dustin的午餐。

“和Saverin先生的会面进展如何？”她在他进入办公室前问道，而一天之前Eduardo的表情就此闪现在他的脑海中。Natalie之前对于他这个要求的疑惑现在看来更加合理了，尽管Eduardo并没有详细地解释他们因为什么而不再是朋友。

但现在，他不再思考这个问题，不想让那个情感泛滥，长相甜美的巴西人再毁掉他生活的其他任何一件事。如果Eduardo不想和他交流，他可以独自去解决他们之间的问题。

“不值得，”Mark回复，并在她有机会追问之前迅速地把自己关进办公室。如果他不打算思考Eduardo和关于他们关系的谜题，那他绝对也不打算和他粗鲁的员工们探讨这个问题。

他把接下来的几天都投身于Facebook事业，起床第一件事就是直奔办公室，然后每晚都尽他所能地呆到最晚。没有人对他的行为发表任何评价，所以他想也许Sean说的是实话，这就是Mark的日常。Sean没有再来他家或是办公室，但他经常、有时甚至频繁到离谱地给Mark发信息，那些信息帮助Mark熬过这几天中最无趣的时刻。

他试着不去想Eduardo。每当Eduardo钻进他的想法，他就拼命编程到迷失自我。Mark之前从没有真正的想念过某个人，他并不是很习惯自己想到Eduardo时心中的情绪。沉湎于这种情绪毫无意义，显然现在的Eduardo不想和他扯上一丝瓜葛。

就算是无视掉 **_那件事_ ** ，他新生活中的某些方面显然并不尽如他意，他总是被拉到某些会议上，而他的员工无时无刻都在惹他生气（特指Natalie、COO、以及不是Chris的PR男——后两者他拒绝记住他们的名字），不然就是用害怕的神情看着他（其余的所有员工，尤指那些走路碰到他跑得比风还快的实习生）。

但这仍然是Mark曾经想要的一切。他曾许愿，或者更次一级，至少是期待过，thefacebook能成为 **_伟大的事情_ ** 。但现在的它比他当初认为自己能达成的远为宏大，几个丧气的员工和失去的一段友谊尚且不能动摇他的看法。

他尽他所能地编程，从他自己的Facebook页面上探究他自己生活的点点滴滴（比他的Livejournal页面积极和虚伪了一万倍，他觉得这应该是件好事，考虑到某些博客文章曾经导致的后果）。他的好友列表和他推测的完全一致：Dustin，Chris，Sean；那些他不算 **_特别_ ** 讨厌、同时还算聪明，让他可以忍受的哈佛校友们；Facebook的员工；还有几个早有耳闻，令人欣赏的名人。名单里显然可见地缺失了某个人，但Mark把这件事抛到脑后，让自己熟悉一下列表里剩余的朋友们如今的模样。

进入新生活的几天后，他开始想他的朋友们了。尽管他想不出之前自己什么时候在意过他们的缺席。这感觉非常奇怪：前不久他还和他们同住，每天都和他们打交道，现在一切却突然改变，甚至没有丝毫预警。Mark现在真的开始期待周五和Dustin的见面了，尽管和Dustin一起外出就餐通常意味着尴尬难堪的收场。

Mark和他的饭局约在了从Facebook总部步行10分钟能到的一家意大利餐厅。正儿八经地和他的朋友约在某个高端场所见面真的太怪了，他过于习惯和他们猫在柯克兰一起吃拉面的日子。这件事太成熟了，Mark不得不再次提醒自己，他们现在都是三十岁的亿万富翁，有各自的维基百科页面和公司，在柯克兰吃拉面已经是很久之前的事情了。

Dustin看到他时露出了大大的笑容，在Mark能溜走之前，他用双手圈住了Mark，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。

“拜托，朋友，距离我们上次见面已经过了 **_好久_ ** 啦！我有资格得到起码一个拥抱吧，”Dustin对他说，大笑着放开了Mark。尽管从他的表现上看不出，他的外表显然是变老了；不过，他的笑容还是一样，他的头发也依然在阳光的照耀下反射出一抹红色。Dustin的表现比起人类来总是更像只狗，他永远有充足的精力和振奋，但比起几天前Eduardo的行为，这是个相当不错的缓解。Mark相当确信再过不一会儿这场面就会再一次变得让他难以忍受，但他很开心至少有一个人表现得是正常的。

“并没有过去那么久。”他们迈步走进餐厅的路上，Mark对他说。不到一周前他还见到了他（尽管是十九岁的醉酒Dustin，还把闪粉撒得满天飞）；就算是现在，Mark也很难想象他们到底能有多久没见，考虑到他们俩都在帕洛奥托工作，而Dustin几乎是不可能被甩掉的牛皮糖。但Dustin没有给他任何回答，只是露出了一个Mark难以解读的表情。

谢天谢地，Dustin很快地切换了话题，开始询问Facebook的情况，他们刚一落座，他就开始讲述他自己公司的事情，尽力避免谈到任何Mark不想应对的尴尬话题。他对他的前室友做了充足的研究，能够问出恰当的问题，作出不 **_那么_ ** 盛气凌人的答复，同时不暴露关于他处境的任何疑点。Dustin八成会相信他的，他最爱稀奇古怪、匪夷所思的事物，但他 **_不想_ ** 让其他任何人知道这件事。这意味着太多的问题，而Mark不想听他们必然会提出的任何理论猜想。Eduardo是他唯一信任、并愿意与之分享这一信息的人，他不打算再增添其他任何人成为特例了。

他无视了关于他个人生活的全部问题（既因为他自己不是很了解这部分的答案，也因为他不清楚Dustin对这部分内容有多熟悉），同时试图伪造出对Dustin编程之外的生活的兴趣。

“所以，有哪些女孩蠢到和你约会吗？”他问道，戳着自己的意面。Dustin陷入了沉默。Mark抬头瞥见Dustin正皱着眉盯着自己。Mark不确定自己在哪个部分犯了错，因为他Facebook页面上没有写任何关于另一半的信息，但Dustin摇了摇头，在他再次陷入思索之前给出了答案。

“我有男朋友。他的名字是Elliot。”

“哦。”Mark说，他从来没考虑过Dustin可能还有这一面。Chris是他的基佬舍友，Dustin是他的直男舍友。除非，显然现在的实情是，他没有直男舍友了。“我没意识到你是同性恋。”

“双性恋，”Dustin更正他，“这件事我之前告诉过你喔，不过显然你的大脑没把它当成重要信息在处理。”

Dustin笑着说出这话，但是Mark太过于了解他，一下子就听出了他语气中几乎未加掩饰的受伤。今天是很长的一天，他已经受够了这种一无所知的负罪感：对于他过去十年的生活；对于他自己做过的事、说过的话；对于别人曾经告诉过他的事情。

“最近几天过得挺奇怪的。”Mark耸了耸肩，并没有道歉。因为他不喜欢在他知道自己犯错的情况下道歉（这是极少数他勉为其难承认自己犯了错的情况），更别提他现在完全没法掌控发生在自己身上的事了。

Dustin，万幸的，一直惊人的宽宏大量，恢复迅速，听到“奇怪”这个词，他的双眼骤然一亮。

“怎么奇怪法？是吓人的那种奇怪，还是恶心的那种奇怪？”

Mark转转眼珠。他早就知道他不能告诉Dustin发生在他身上的全部事情，但有一件事他应该可以和Dustin分享，也许他还能从Dustin那里得到某些额外信息。“都不是。这周的早些时候，我见到了Eduardo。”

Dustin僵住了，所有随和愉快都从他的脸上消失了。Mark试图回想他此前是否见过Dustin这般沮丧忧虑的样子，他唯一能记起的就是电影 **_恐龙_ ** 在电视台的播放时间被推后的那晚，Dustin差点被吓死。那一次好歹算得上搞笑，而Mark没办法从当前的情况中感受到任何意义上的愉悦。

Dustin缓缓从僵硬状态中回复，他咬了会儿嘴唇才再次开口，“他看起来怎么样？”

Mark耸肩，“愤怒。”

“你听起来还挺惊讶？”Dustin难以置信地瞪着他。

**_因为他一周之前还是我最好的朋友_ ** ，Mark想，但他并没对Dustin说出口。那会引出更多的问题而非答案，而且Mark真的不知道该怎么解释那场奇怪的会面和他们之间更奇怪的关系。他半是怀疑也许Eduardo已经告诉Dustin他们之间的那段对话了，但他不确定他们是否还是朋友。Eduardo喜欢他们中的每一个，但他和Mark的关系最好。Mark和Chris还有Dustin的关系比较好，因为他们住在同个宿舍，不这样几乎是不可能的。如果Eduardo现在恨Mark，那么有可能他也连带着恨他们两个。又或许他们俩也是这件事的参与者。

“已经过去 **_多少年_ ** 了。他怎么还能那么生气的？”他问，他真的受够了所有人的奇怪行为，他才是唯一一个真正有权疑惑的人。他无计可施，Eduardo没有给他任何头绪，他只能寄希望于Dustin能够给他 **_一丝线索_ ** 。

然而，Dustin只是摇了摇头，垂眼看向了自己的盘子。“Mark，我告诉过你了，你们两个都是我的朋友，我从来不想参与进这件事。但是你不能怪罪Wardo的愤怒。你从来没给过他让这件事过去的理由。”

Mark想和他就这件事吵上一架，但是他不确定 **_这件事_ ** 指什么，或者那年之后究竟发生了些什么。他只知道Dustin讲的是实话，这让Mark非常不爽，他倒情愿Dustin刚刚是在撒谎。

这一整周，他都在回避这个想法，试图将注意力集中在Facebook和Sean和他生活中一切酷的事物上。但是现在，既然他们已经提到了这个话题，Mark不得不思考起如今的情况对他而言有多不公平。不管他做了什么，那都已经是过去的事情，Eduardo却拒绝让那些成为过去，他甚至不愿意帮Mark解决当前的困境。他本不该去面对Eduardo的情绪化的，因为他根本就没做过那些事（或者还 **_没来得及_ ** 做，考虑到他的年龄）。他只不过是想要些答案。

但Eduardo非常粗鲁、毫无帮助，同时非常清楚地表明了他不再在乎Mark。他甚至说了不要再叫他 _ Wardo _ ，明明Dustin都还能这样叫他的。这太不公平，太令人忿忿；他根本不应该被这样对待。

“我只是想和他说说话。”

“老兄，”Dustin说，他的语气听起来严肃到像是另一个人，已经到了让Mark有点不舒服的地步。“我知道，而且我理解。但是你不能强迫他回到你的生活里。尤其是不能在他那么努力地想要让这一切过去的情况下。除了他的股份，他和Facebook已经没有任何关系了。在完全不同的另一座城市里，他有自己的工作，有自己的生活。他马上要结婚了。让他继续他的生活吧。”

Mark只是大致听了听让他继续他生活的部分（然而他并不十分同意，因为要他因为他没做过的事而被Eduardo落在后面很不公平）因为——Eduardo要结婚了？

他内心深处的某个地方因为这消息而蜷缩成一团。这是种别扭又苦楚的感受。他之前有过一模一样的感觉，它出现在Mark见到Erica在派对上被某男搭讪的时候，或者是听到Eduardo收到菲尼克斯俱乐部的潘趣酒会邀请时。他试图压下自己的情绪，但他肯定在面部表情上漏了馅儿，因为Dustin突然一脸同情地把头转到了一边，假装在研究餐厅的建筑风格。他不想要别人可怜自己。

“Mark，你 **_早就_ ** 知道的。两个月前我们一起出来喝酒，那是我们这么久以来头一次出去喝酒，因为我收到了他的婚礼请柬。你不能一直无视这件事。”

“我没有无视它。”Mark硬邦邦地说，扭过头看向Dustin。但Mark依旧拒绝看向他的眼睛，因为他 **_不想要别人可怜自己_ ** 。“他想和谁结婚是他的自由。并且，无所谓。如果他不想我们继续做朋友，那是他的问题。”

他们在安静中坐了几分钟，Mark能感觉到Dustin的内心正在天人交战，纠结自己要不要开口辩驳。不出所料，Dustin最终泄了气，点了一下头，然后靠回了他的椅背上。他向来不擅长直面质疑或是讨论严肃的话题，这大概就是他们依然是朋友的原因。Chris很擅长与人对峙，当惹Chris生气的人是Mark时，这一切对Mark来讲就会变得非常棘手，在这种时候，Eduardo总是很愿意替Mark去探讨那些对于他太过沉重、难以处理的话题。Dustin总是那些沉重中的轻快间奏，特别是现在，Mark急需某些事物回归常态。

“所以，你有什么新消息？”Mark尴尬地问，Dustin咧嘴一笑。

在接下来的半小时内，Dustin大概切换了五次交谈的话题，聊到了他的工作（“我现在懂了，为什么你那么享受创造像Facebook一样的事物。”），他的男朋友（“他也是个科技迷，就是，呃，另外一个领域的！”），他的午餐（“不接受反驳意见，那是我这个月吃到的第二好吃的鸡肉三明治。”）以及音乐（提到这里时Mark不得不忍住不去询问谁是Taylor Swift，以及为什么Dustin那么想听她的新歌）和他本周读到的奇怪新闻（显然人类正在使用大鼠形的性爱机器人研究进化理论，Mark觉得这骇人听闻，Dustin却觉得好笑至极。）

通常，Dustin从不停口的叽叽喳喳会让Mark头痛；而在这个奇怪的新世界，这却给他带来了一种熟悉的慰藉。Mark从未想过自己会在短短几天之内开始怀念他的吵闹，但是他觉得也许是和Eduardo的谈话，和他英雄一起喝的酒，以及运营着一家数十亿美金市值的公司，这些对他的影响比他想象的还要大。与Dustin谈话是唯一一件他能做，却又不用暴露真相，或让自己显得愚蠢的事了。

他们用完餐，付了账单，走到大街上，Dustin依然在给他过分复杂的故事收尾。这是他这一周以来感受到的最正常的事情了，就连Dustin毫无预警地突然抱住他也没有让Mark感到惊讶，当他把Dustin推开时，他几乎想要微笑了。

“回我的消息。”他说，漫不经心地笑着戳戳Mark的肩膀，“有时候上班超无聊的。”

“如果你总要给我发消息的话，为什么还要出去创建自己的公司呢？”他问，而Dustin只是大笑。

“这就是 **_为什么_ ** 我创建了自己的公司。你从来不让我着手去做任何事。”

Mark真希望他经历过那些他们一起工作的日子，那时他们还年轻，都在世界的顶点。他依然站在这里，当然，但是他不禁去想，如果他的梦想是和朋友们一同携手实现，那将会是怎样一副场景呢？

Dustin向他挥手道别，进了自己的车里。Mark试图不让自己多想那段他们之间关于Eduardo的对话，或者是就连Dustin都对他感到沮丧的那些瞬间。它们都是他全新生活大道上渺小而毫不相关的坑洼起伏。仅此而已。

午餐过后，Mark回到了他的办公室，并且对Natalie说不要让其他任何人在他编程时打扰。她抿了抿嘴，说了一些关于COO的留言的事情，但是他挥手叫她出去。尽管他已经尽了最大的努力，过去几个小时的某些时刻总是萦绕在他的心头，突然间他发现无视关于Eduardo的那些想法变得更难了。聚精会神编程是唯一一个办法，好让他能稍稍埋起这些念头，不至于做出什么不理智的举动来。

Mark喜欢编程，因为这是他自然便能掌握的内容，但同时却又足够难，好让他在编程时无暇去关注其他任何内容。当他大黑四方，给Facemash编程时，他并没有去想过可能造成的后果或者他发出去的那些消息，因为他的脑子没有给它们留下空间。直到Eduardo出现之前，他的头脑里没有其他任何事物，因为他只在意他眼前的那些数字和字母，即使是在那时，他也过于专注地想要造出这件事物，而根本没有听到Eduardo的反对意见。他只想要他给的那个公式。

就连此时也是一样。只要找出个需要工作的项目，他耳机一戴，就能把Eduardo抛到脑后，因为代码需要他的全部注意力。他不去想Dustin脸上难过的神情，或者 **_我们不再是朋友了_ ** 。他忘掉了自我，只余编程的本能，直到他内心的纠结开始淡化，双手停止颤抖。晚上9点多，他终于从那种状态中抽离出来。

他抬起头，四周一片死寂，办公楼空无一人。大部分的灯都已经关上，除了他自己笔记本的嗡嗡声，他听不到其他任何声响。他不知道自己有多经常这样做，但Natalie并没有进来叫他吃饭或者睡觉，就像是她完全预料到了他会这么做一样。他很高兴没有人来打扰他，但发现自己只有一个人在这儿又是如此怪诞。

他习惯于编程结束后发现宿舍里没有人，黑漆漆。因为他知道，迟早Dustin会破门而入，带来振奋人心的消息；或者Chris会朝他丢支笔，提醒Mark是 **_他_ ** 清理盥洗室的日子；或者Eduardo会走进来，从外面带来外卖和啤酒，因为他觉得他们没办法照顾好彼此。而Mark就会叫唤着告诉他们（或者至少是Dustin和Chris）滚蛋，他巴不得他们再留他一个人。

但是现在，他只感觉到孤独。

这并非他所熟悉的感觉。高中的大部分时间他都是一个人，直到现在，有幸结识了他的舍友们以及那一个比他大了几岁的迷人酷朋友之后，他才有了近似社交生活般的某些体验。这种感觉真的令他烦恼——大部分人根本不值得他的时间或是精力——现在他的感受与当初Erica把他留在饥渴学子酒吧时的感受一致，只不过这次强烈了十倍。孤独而遭人憎恨着的Mark，同时感受到了一种想要与他人交流的强烈渴望，这是种前所未有的感受。

他吞了吞口水，看向了他的笔记本电脑，手指发着颤。Sean不在城里，他给Mark发过消息，说是受邀去参加某个Mark既没听过也不在意的明星的25岁生日派对。他不打算同一天之内第二次和Dustin联系，就因为他突然渴求与人互动。而据他所知，他与自己生活中的其他任何人关系都不密切。

尽管他在努力地忽视这一点，他真正想要交流的人其实只有那一个。

去Eduardo酒店的路上，Mark就记住了他的新号码，尽管Mark已经尽他所能地想要忘记，但这串数字孜孜不倦地出现在他脑中。这个世界的一切看起来都是那样美好，但是围绕着他们两人的关系有太多的谜题，他没有任何的答案。

Eduardo的生活和他的仿佛隔了好远，Mark不知道该对此做何感想。要是能假装一切都会自然而然地好转，假装Eduardo理解了Mark的立场后就会结束掉这场小题大做的戏码的话，一切都会轻松很多。但在Dustin的证实下，事情糟糕到难以弥补，而Eduardo已经 **_订婚_ ** 了。他的假设愈发不能成立了。

Mark需要和Eduardo谈话。但Eduardo不会主动来找他。Mark不想逼迫着自己迈出这步，可他别无选择。

他只再犹豫了一秒，就掏出了自己的手机。

“你好？”

Eduardo听起来很累，但是礼貌到足够Mark推测出他并没有保存这个号码，这一回应只是出于本能。Mark想，如果Eduardo知道了是谁打来的，不知道他还是否会接起电话。

“Wa——Eduardo，”Mark转转眼珠，在Eduardo反应过来之前自己更正了自己，“是我，Mark。我们能谈谈吗？面对面。”

电话对面是一声急促的吸气，Mark甚至已经做好了在自己能说出下句话之前，电话就被挂断的准备。

“Mark，你不能就——”

“我仍然不记得任何事情，”他打断道，因为他不想听Eduardo说出他们不能谈话或者Mark的举动令人诧异地不合规矩等等，他必须得趁着自己还有机会时说出这些话。“倒不如说，我仍然没有经历过过去十年的生活，因为我依然没有发现能够致我失忆的头部损伤，我认为如果是创伤性事件导致的如此严重的记忆减退，那么应当至少有一名我认识的人知道这一消息。我在网上进行了搜索，这种情况并不常见，排除掉那些相信自己是被外星人绑架或者与魔鬼交流过的人。这些事情全部没有在我身上发生过，就是这样。”

“那，你觉得这是什么情况呢？”Eduardo问，他的声音里略带嘲讽，“你不觉得宇宙正在试图给你上一课吗？”

“有可能，”Mark耸肩，尽管他知道Eduardo看不到他的动作，“尽管我不知道我还有什么课可学的。”

当Eduardo和上周如出一辙的冷笑出现在了话筒那端时，Mark就知道自己说错了话，Mark呲了呲牙。他不知道要想避免今后再听到这种冷笑声，自己还要绕开多少其他话题。

“是。我忘了。你已经无所不知了。”

“我不是那个意思。”Mark按了按自己的鼻梁，“我只是觉得，考虑到所有因素，那种假设不太可能成立。”

“你的任何一种假设都不太可能成立，”Eduardo对他说，Mark想，也许自己永远不可能让他相信自己讲的是真话了，“再见了，Mark。”

“Eduardo，不要挂。我需要你。”

他来不及阻拦就脱口而出的这几个词就这样在空气中盘旋着。Mark紧紧阖上了自己的眼睛，半是想要收回这些话。他不喜欢需要别人的感觉，更别提是承认这件事了，但没有Eduardo他做不到。最好的朋友与否，Eduardo曾经—— **_现在也了解_ ** 他——胜过其他任何人。他不能向Sean或者Natalie求助，他们会觉得他用了违禁药品什么的，而且Mark不相信他们。他只相信Eduardo。

“Mark，你有其他可以打电话求助的人。”

“我没有，”他说，眼睛依然紧紧地闭着，“没有人像你这样在乎了。你比其他所有人更了解我。”

“我一点儿都不了解你，”Eduardo喃喃，而Mark睁开了眼睛，只看到四周黑暗中的办公室，“我不知道，我真的了解过你么。”

Mark不知道自己该对他这番话说些什么。他不知道他能否继续和Eduardo的对话，他没法道歉，而Eduardo也不愿听他倾诉。他生Eduardo的气，也对那个成年的自己生气，无论他做了些什么。Mark一点都不想处理他完美生活中的这些支离破碎的细节。

是Eduardo打破了沉默，他总是比Mark更擅长这些事，而且他毕竟是那个活过了过去十年的人。

“Dustin给我发了消息，问我最近过得怎么样。他说你提到了我们的见面，而且你那时的表现很奇怪。”

“他应该管好他自己的那些事，”Mark低声抱怨，尽管他心里明白，说不定Dustin给Eduardo发的那条消息是让Eduardo现在还没有挂断电话的唯一理由。

Eduardo在电话对面叹了口气，但结果都是相同的——正如Mark所料到的，Eduardo一如既往地值得信赖。而且，Mark想，也许Eduardo开始相信他的故事了。

“你在哪里？我过去找你。”

听到Mark在Facebook总部时，他陷入了沉默。Mark甚至想了下他会不会因此撤回自己先前的提议。和Sean差不多，Mark不明白Facebook对他们当前的关系造成了什么样的影响，他只知道Eduardo听到它时永远都不开心。Mark觉得，这甚至比他对Sean的恨意更难解读，因为Facebook也是Eduardo的心血，无论现在它取得什么样的成功，都是源于那最初的1000美金。

“我这就过去。”Eduardo最终说道，然后挂了电话。

Mark溜出办公室，手里攥着手机，站在人行道的边缘等着。Facebook的总部已经离得足够远，这附近一个人都没有。如果Eduardo租来的车开过来，他能很轻易的看到车灯。

“所以，你仍然坚信自己十九岁？” Eduardo迈步下车时问道，Mark甚至不屑于做出白眼之外的更多回应，这不是他现在想处理的问题。 他上次面对面亲自解释给了Eduardo，大约二十分钟前又在电话向他解释了一次。 如果Eduardo选择无视事实，Mark不能强迫他改变主意。

他们沉默了一阵子，两人都不太敢看向对方。 Eduardo叹了口气（他叹气的次数多得吓人）然后开始沿着街道前进。Mark别无选择，只能跟在他后面。

他不喜欢这样。曾经他才是带路的那个人。

Eduardo看起来并没有想要率先展开对话的意图。Mark认为这也算公平——毕竟，他才是那个打电话叫Eduardo出来谈谈的人。 然而，Mark不知道自己应当从何说起，甚至不知道要期待他作何回应。

“Dustin告诉我你要结婚了，”为了打破沉默，他说。显然，三十岁的自己早就知道了这一消息，但是Mark如今没有需要假装的理由。 毕竟他已经告诉了Eduardo真相。

Eduardo用他难以解读的表情瞥了他一眼，“三周之后。”

Mark停顿了一会儿，思考在这个情况下什么举动能算得上礼貌。 他想，即便他们还是朋友，批评Eduardo结婚的决定似乎也不太合适。特别是，Mark现在不确定为什么自己会因此而感到失落。 就算是在2004年，Eduardo也不过只是他最要好的朋友。

“她叫什么名字？”他问，希望自己听起来像是真的在乎Eduardo的未婚妻，同时自己的声音没有透露出内心的烦闷。

“ **_他_ ** 叫Jake。”

“哦，”Mark说，因为他不知道自己该对Eduardo被同性所吸引这件事做出什么回答，也不知道为什么这条消息像是朝着自己的肚子打了一拳。又不是说他拥有Eduardo的所有权，再者说，即便他真的有过，也早在多年之前就失去它了。而那种绞痛苦涩的情绪又一次出现了，“你是——”

“同性恋？ 是的，”Eduardo打断了Mark的话，说话时直视着他的眼睛。 Eduardo的眼神中没有羞耻，只有骄傲和一点点幸福，还有他不太懂的一些其他情绪。

“好的，Chris也是，而且Dustin有个男朋友，这没什么。” 他回答。Eduardo对此报以一个勉强的微笑，Mark眯了眯眼。双手插回衣兜，Mark又想到一件事。 “你爸——”

“我父亲不再有权决定我如何去过我的生活了。”Eduardo再次打断了他。尽管Mark想要庆祝这一点（他一直讨厌Saverin先生，Eduardo给他打完电话之后情绪上总会变得焦虑和畏缩），但Eduardo似乎并不是很喜欢这个话题，于是Mark闭紧了嘴巴。 “Mark，我知道你不是打电话叫我出来讨论我的性取向和家人的。你想要什么？”

“为什么我们不再是朋友了？”

Eduardo在街上停下了脚步，Mark停在他身旁。 他内心的一部分不想知道发生了什么，但是他不能永远无视自己近乎完美的生活中留下的这个标红报错。他需要知道真相。如果这是仅有的能让他前进并克服它的方法，好让他忘记Eduardo，正如Eduardo现在正如此拼命想要做到的那样。

“你知道么，你其实可以直接上网查的。或者问 **_随便哪个人_ ** 。”

“我没想到关于我们友谊的细节成了公众常识。”这句话固然不假，但Mark不想从Dustin或者Sean又或者互联网上听到事情的真相倒也是真的。他想听Eduardo说。

“关于我们……关于我们关系的细节并非公开。但关于它因何结束，或是在那之后所发生的细节，都是公开的。”

“我不懂这两句话有什么区别。”

Eduardo用一只手抹了把脸，看起来比之前的任何时候都更加精疲力尽。“好吧。你确定你想知道这件事吗？那对于我们都不算是段轻松的日子。至少对我来说不算。”

Mark内心的一部分想要说不，想要无视掉这场毁灭他们友情的灾难。但他不想从其他任何人那里听到这件事，而且他知道，自己永远没有办法充分地享受这个版本的生活，除非了解到这段晦暗的真相。所以他快速地点点头。Eduardo明显地吞了吞口水，然后开始讲述。

“最初上线后的头几周非常不错。所有人都原谅了你做出Facemash的事，因为这次你创造出了这件令人赞叹的新事物。而我是那么为你骄傲。我为我们，以及我们一起创建的它而骄傲。那两周大概是我人生最快乐的记忆之一。但随着网站流行起来，我们开始为了广告商而争执。我想要盈利创收，而你觉得那会毁了thefacebook的性质。起初只是一些小的口角，愚蠢的争吵，我们没有处理恰当，因为那时我们都年轻又愚蠢。我觉得我们本来可以最终想出某种解决方案的；或者至少我们可以把精力放到别的地方上去，更重要的其他事上。”

Eduardo最后一个短句中的某种情绪让Mark难以理解，就像是他意指的是公司和广告之外的某件事。在Mark来得及细细品味或发问之前，Eduardo继续开口，尽管Mark并不确定他想听到之后的发展。

“可是Sean Parker出现了，”Eduardo说，他吐出Sean的名字仿佛那是某种恶症，“他完完全全就是你想要成为的那种人，而且只会对你说你想要听的那些话。他的话迎合着你的每一个宏大目标，还说服你搬到了加利福尼亚。我没有跟过去。我有在纽约的实习，而且那时候我还在试图接洽广告商。到我终于 **_真的_ ** 过去的时候……我们吵了一架。矛盾大爆发了，我做了一件非常幼稚的事情。”

说完这句话，他停了下来，就像是他不想回忆起之后发生的情节。最后的棺材钉。Mark心里有一小部分并不想听到这件事，也不想知道他们之间是怎样恶化到如今地步的。但他的好奇心最终胜出了，于是他点了点头让Eduardo继续。

Eduardo深深吸气，扭曲了面容，“我冻结了账户。那时候我给你开了一个有一万八千美金的账户，好让你租房、给实习生付工资、缴服务器账单。但你完全不听我说话，Sean搬进去了，然后带去了未成年的女孩子和违禁药物。我太生气了。我不停地为你付出，可我觉得你只是在利用我……所以我冻结了账户。现在我知道这个做法令人抓狂的愚蠢，但我那时想要让你注意到我，其他任何办法都没有作用。我 **_必须_ ** 让你注意到我，Mark。”

Mark想要移开视线，中断和Eduardo四目相对的竞赛。随着故事的继续进展，Eduardo的眼中氤氲出水汽。

“我成功了。那晚你给我打了电话，因为我的作为朝我发了很大的火。我道了歉，我知道我搞砸了，而我不想失去你。但在那之后一切都不重要了。你告诉我你有好消息，我们拿到了五十万美金的融资，我只需要签几个字，一切都会好起来。过去的事就会成为过去，我们将会把公司发展到一个全新的高度。于是我飞到加利福尼亚，签了合同，我以为一切都好起来了。你表现的和过去如出一辙，还邀请我参加之后不久就会到来的破百万用户庆祝活动。一切都感觉很对。”

Eduardo停住了，他颤抖着深深吸气，但他没有回避与Mark的视线接触，只是不停地用他那双大而湿润的眼睛望着他。

“事情进展很顺利，对 **_你_ ** 而言。但你没告诉我的是，我签的合同是放弃我在公司的全部股份。”

Mark感觉自己像是被扇了一巴掌。

“你推我出局了。”Eduardo说，他听起来像是依然为此心碎，“你把我的股权稀释到百分之零点三，把我从创始人名单里除名，你甚至都不屑于亲口对我说出这些事。你邀请我去了破百万用户的庆祝派对，然后让两个律师通知我，就好像我连被你解雇都不配。你可以羞辱我，却甚至懒得与我对质。你已经表示地足够明显了，我不值得你浪费时间，你不想让我成为Facebook的一部分，更别提是你生活的一部分了。”

Mark突然觉得浑身都好冷，他几乎希望自己从来没有问过Eduardo他俩关系破灭的真相了。他理解他自己的做法——如果Eduardo对公司有害，如果他没有听他的，如果他做得蠢事连他自己都承认幼稚——Mark能想到自己为什么作出那些举动。但他永远不能想象他让Eduardo离开自己的生活。离开公司？当然。但离开他的生活？Mark试图思考自己当时要有多愤怒才会这样想，但他想破头也想不通。要不是Eduardo现在看着他的神情，或者他俩如今毫无联系的事实，他决计不会相信。Eduardo是他最好的朋友，Mark从来没想过伤害他。

但他已经伤害了他。

Mark恨这件事是他自己的错，即使他根本不记得自己做了什么。即使他做那些事是为了公司好。

“就是这些了吗？我们两个之间的事情，就那样， **_结束了_ ** ？”

“不。我对你提起了诉讼。六亿美金。你和解了。”说完，他阴郁地笑了笑，最终瞥开了视线，不再看Mark，而是抬头看向了天。“我们的律师要是知道了这些谈话，八成会杀了我们的。”

Mark飞速回想起他自己的维基百科页面，以及他拒绝阅读的那个关于法律纠纷的板块。这件事比Winklevoss兄弟事件重要太多了，它比之前所有和他有过争执的人所争执的所有事情都要重要。

“所以现在——”

“我们在活动和会议时见面，但我们回避谈话。当我们不得不谈话时，我们只礼貌的寒暄问候，把对话控制得尽可能短。比起冒着互相咆哮的风险坦白心声，假装我们互不相识更简单些。”他再次看向Mark，他的眼神是那样难过，让Mark看到都想要闪躲。“你是真的不记得任何这些了？”

“不，”Mark说，试图无视掉自己内心对于这些他甚至记不起自己做过的事情所产生的悔恨，“那不是我的生活。”

Eduardo皱了皱眉，Mark知道他还没有相信自己，也知道他内心的一部分仍然觉得Mark这样做只是为了取笑他。考虑到他们刚才讨论的一切，他不能责怪Eduardo这样想。对于更年轻的自己，Mark突然感受到一阵厌恶，那个他的确曾有过Eduardo的信赖，却将其摧毁殆尽。他知道 **_他的_ ** Eduardo会怀疑，会忧虑，但最终还是会选择相信他；他会把自己的生活放到一边，全力帮助Mark。而这个Eduardo看起来像是完全不会再相信Mark说的任何事情了。

“你真幸运。”这就是Eduardo的全部回复了。Mark不能再看向Eduardo，或是在这里继续听在他们之间发生、而他甚至完全不记得的糟糕历史了，他不想去思考他之前的所作所为，或者是Eduardo现在的状态。即便现在的他还不能看出自己之前的做法有什么问题，他也没办法面对这件事伤害Eduardo如此深的事实。已经过去了十年，他依然没法和Mark重新熟络，更别提成为朋友。

他转过身，离开了那条街，脑子突突地跳。

他心中有个小小的声音期望着Eduardo出现在自己身后左侧两步的位置，就像以前一样。Mark不等人，但他也从来不需要去确认Eduardo有没有跟上来。他永远在。

但是这次，除了空荡的街道，他身后一无所有。

Eduardo没有跟上他。

* * *

随后的几天，他将自己埋进代码中，努力无视掉关于Eduardo，或者他们之间发生过什么的一切念头。他不想现在开始分析他之前做过的决定，也不想开始后悔那些他根本不记得的事情。他已经做出了自己的决定。这样的生活他已经忍受了好几年，Mark不敢去想如今开始质疑这段生活会有什么后果。成人版本的自己一个人也能过得挺好，那么Mark也能学着做到这点。

他无视掉其他所有人，期间只吃他的员工摆在自己面前的食物，这样疯狂编程了数日之后，终于被Natalie和不是Chris的PR男强迫着去参加某个慈善晚宴。他俩一个向他保证Dustin也会在那里，另一个警告他必须拿出自己最得体的表现来。要是忽略掉其他所有人都无视他的抗议这点的话，得知自己不管多大年纪都讨厌黑领带晚宴活动还算得上是个小小的慰藉。

Sean跟着一起来了。继Eduardo告诉他那个故事之后，这是Mark第一次见到他。在那之后，Mark做了一些更深入的发掘，强迫自己阅读了一些关于那起诉讼案的新闻，了解在那之后Eduardo身上之后发生的事。不难发现Sean的可卡因和实习生丑闻，这让Mark觉得自己当初对于Eduardo认为Sean就是“坏新闻”的否定也许为时过早。

但无论如何，Mark留Sean在自己身边总该有个理由，于是他容许了Sean将香槟酒杯递到他的手中，在自己耳边悄悄评价晚宴的其他各路来宾。其他来宾看起来丝毫没有因为Mark的单字答复和迷惑问好而感到扫兴，他们只是为赞扬Mark后收到的死亡凝视而略显尴尬。

“你永远魅力十足，不是吗？”当他们看着某个初建的小公司的CFO离开时，Sean在他的耳边笑着说道。Mark对于那人的公司的一无所知，可那人完全没有受到困扰，仿佛他对此早有预料。“科技界的 **_宠儿_ ** 。”

“哦，如果你足够了解Mark，他完全是个可爱的人。”他的另一只耳朵听到了这个明朗的声音。一只手突然搭上了肩头，Mark受到了Dustin的问候，“或者如果他判定你值得他浪费自己的时间，不管怎样。”

Mark挣开了Dustin的胳膊，但在满屋的生人和讨厌面孔之间，他的出现令人欢迎。像Mark一样，他也西装革履，但他似乎对此感到更为习惯。这件事再次提醒Mark他们到底有多 **_老_ ** 了。一周之前，Dustin还是十九岁，穿着哈佛兜帽衫，在他的桌椅附近到处乱逛；而现在他三十岁，一身西装地出席晚宴活动。

“ **_你_ ** 值得他浪费时间吗？”Sean问道，这句话听起来比起玩味更多的是刻薄，就像Dustin是个讨人厌的小弟弟，而不是Mark最亲也最早的友人之一。Mark感觉到心头一阵烦闷。Dustin可以是个傻瓜，但这不意味着Sean有权这样和他说话。

“他足够喜欢我到让我成为他网站的创始人之一了，”Dustin轻快地说，然而他的笑容却有一丝不自然，“而且过去的几年里，他还请我喝过好几次啤酒。我们挺好的。”

Sean翻了个白眼，“你说什么就是什么吧，老兄。我要去找点酒喝了。”

Dustin瞪着Sean离去的背影，就连Mark都感到有点生气。他想到了Eduardo每次讲到Sean时的阴阳怪气，开始思考是不是自己生活里的所有人对他都是一样的想法。

“完全不能理解为什么你总是带着他来这类活动，”Dustin半是嘟哝着半是对他说，继任了Mark领路人的位置，带着他在屋里走动，“他看起来一点都没有慈善精神。”

Mark耸肩，“人们对我也有同样的评价。”

Dustin嗤笑着揉乱了Mark的卷毛。他表现得还足够年轻，Mark愈发对陌生人和用愤怒和心碎看待他的人感到疲惫，而他的表现让Mark放松了下来。

“的确，让你的团队挑选慈善项目，然后在支票上签个字，这样的捐赠似乎算不上发自真心的喔……”Dustin咧嘴笑了起来，这句话要么是个影射Mark经费支出的不好笑笑话，要么是个对Mark个人性格的微妙维护。可是突然的，他停下了声音，笑容也从脸上消失。

跟随着他的视线，Mark看到了屋内一个熟悉的身影：身材高挑瘦削，有全世界最夸张的发型。他正在和一个Mark不认识的男人聊天（这并不意味着什么，Mark不认识太多他应该认识的人了），为那个男人说的某句话笑逐颜开。他看起来比Mark前两次见到他的时候都要开心，但当他与Mark视线相对时，笑容从他的脸上消失了。

“抱歉，老兄，我没有想到他也会出现在这儿。”Dustin低声说，而Mark只是点了点头。他不知道Eduardo出席这些活动是否是常态，也不知道他之前是怎么应对这种场合的。 **_礼貌的寒暄问候_ ** ，他想起Eduardo说的话。

Mark耸耸肩，“没关系。”

自从那次在街上的谈话过去后，Mark已经尽他所能的避免思考到Eduardo。某种程度上，他做得还算成功。时不时会有关于他的脸、他的声音、还有他在Mark2004年的生活中的片段闪现，但Mark不容许自己去思考他之前说的、关于他们为什么不再是朋友的一切。如果他陷入那些思考无法自拔，他就会强迫自己继续编程。在这里见到他又重新带回了那段对话，而他现在无处可藏。几乎是同时，他差点就想开口问Dustin自己能不能离开。

可惜没有这个机会了，因为Eduardo正朝他们走来，那个男人跟在他的身后。Mark能感受到Dustin投在他身上的视线，但他一直看着Eduardo，直到他们停在离他几米远的位置。

“Mark，Dustin，嗨，”他说，他看起来和Mark的心情一样惊讶。他接受了Dustin给他的拥抱，但他的视线一直在Mark脸上逡巡。

“Mark，这是Jake，”Eduardo说，指着他身旁那位蓄须的男士，“我的未婚夫。”

“很高兴见到你，”Jake伸出了手，对他说。就算Eduardo告诉他全部的故事，甚至是这个人的基本性格，Mark也很难相信这件事是真的。但无论如何，他强迫自己和他握手，同时试图无视掉Jake手上订婚戒指的压感（ **_Eduardo向他求婚的_ ** ，他的大脑这样对他说）。

“嗨，”他说，然后大概是对着他们两个干瞪眼了好几秒，半是期望着他们能对自己解释他们之间的故事。他知道Eduardo已经不认为自己配得上了解他的生活了，但Mark却依然觉得自己有这个权力。

“而我是Dustin，但你们已经知道了哈哈，”Dustin无力地尝试化解尴尬，声音大到周围的客人都开始注意到他们。他抓住Jake奋力握手，“真高兴婚礼之前我还有机会见到Eduardo的男人啊！”

Mark感觉到自己对 **_婚礼_ ** 这个词皱紧了眉头，Eduardo终于移开了视线，重新看向了Jake，笑了起来。Mark想说些什么，让Eduardo重新看向他，但是他从来不擅长措辞，也不知道自己究竟想要说些什么，所以场面陷入了沉默。Mark看着Eduardo，Eduardo看着Jake，Dustin的视线在他们三个身上紧张的来回扫射。

“我才离开五分钟，你们就开始老友重聚了，”Sean说，Mark能听到他声音里的讥笑。但他一直在盯着Eduardo，后者的眼睛微微眯了起来，绷直了身体。

“Eduardo，”Sean说，而Mark越来越对Sean说他名字的方式感到不满。那感觉不对，就像是他玷污了那三个音节。“好久，不见啊。”

他伸出了一只手，Dustin的目光现在开始在他俩之间无能狂怒地疯狂打转。Jake看起来很担忧，这让Mark觉得他没有自己认为的那么了解Eduardo。无论如何，Eduardo是一名绅士，他不会做出在慈善晚宴上和某人大打出手的事，尽管他心里恨死这个某人。

他接住了Sean的手，与他握了握，快速而有力，同时强迫自己面挂微笑，“Sean，你最近的几次创业怎么样呢？”

Eduardo听起来非常礼貌，要不是Mark足够了解他，他差点就觉得他是发自真心了。但他说话时的语气是他在感到消极抵抗时常用的，他经常用他来应对傲慢无礼的大一新生，或者他讨厌的那些老师。

“成功，和之前每一次一样。不得不说，Eduardo，我很惊讶在这里见到你，”Sean冷笑着说，“要是我没记错的话，帕洛奥托可不是你的主场。你之前拒绝来加利福尼亚的，不是吗。”

Eduardo看起来像是被人打了一巴掌。再一次的，Mark想起了他们几晚之前的对话。Eduardo已经明确表示自己仍然对之前发生的事情感到难过，这件事对他造成的伤口从未痊愈，就连Mark都能察觉到Sean提出这件事有多下作。他不知道这是不是这种事头一次发生，还是说每次迫不得已见面的时候，Sean都会用类似的上不得台面的花招。

Mark突然感到非常罪恶和厌烦。他终于不再看Eduardo，而冷眼看向Sean。

“Sean，”他说，“走开。”

他看起来很惊讶，就像这是Mark头一次叫他住口，这大概是真的。话毕，Mark转开了眼睛，再次将目光锁定在Eduardo身上。Eduardo看起来同样的诧异。这感觉就像是屋里所有的空气都被抽走了，尽管今晚到场的可能有二百多人，Mark觉得除了他们两个之外，所有人都不存在了。Sean，Dustin，Jake全都消失了，Mark真希望Eduardo会对他说些什么，原谅他，或者再对他露出一次之前那种笑容，会让他的眼角皱起来的那种。

可他没有。因为Mark已经无权要求Eduardo的原谅，也无权再看到他璀璨的笑容了。他多年之前就已经失去了这些权力。

“还有些我想介绍给Jake认识的人，”Eduardo做了个鬼脸，打破了沉默，然后抓住了他未婚夫的手，“但很高兴见到你们所有人。”

Jake也向他们微笑了起来。Mark分辨感情真伪的技巧足够他分辨出那笑容并非虚假。“婚礼上见咯，Dustin。很高兴见到你，Mark。”

他甚至礼貌地向Sean点了点头，然后才让Eduardo拉着他离场。Mark嘴里突然感觉到一阵干涩。Sean依然瞪着他，他还能感受到Dustin也在看着他。

他无视了他们两个，转过身去，感受到一阵需要喝酒的渴望。

他溜出会场，手里攥着两杯香槟，坐在酒店门口的台阶上，无视了所有宾客和服务生之类的人的打量。他十九岁靠吃拉面过活的时候就不在意别人的看法，现在他能随便买卖掉在场的每个人的生意，他更不在乎别人的看法了。Mark只在乎一个人的意见，但那个人已经和别人订婚了，几乎是无视了他的存在。

心头所想仿佛成了真，他听到身后的脚步声。

“你为什么那样做？”Eduardo的声音问道，Mark转过头，看见他倚靠在门边。他的身影背对着屋内的光源，他一个人。Mark的视线内没有Jake，Dustin或者Sean。

Mark耸了耸肩，因为他也不知道这个问题的答案。只是因为那感觉像是正确的做法，但现在他也不确定了。他不知道这样能否对和Eduardo的情况产生任何帮助，还是只单纯的破坏了自己和Sean的关系。他觉得回答这个问题超出了自己的能力，这是种他不熟悉的体验。

Eduardo摇了摇头，迈步走入了黑夜，坐在了Mark身边的台阶上。他在犹豫，并没有抬头看Mark。Mark想到他之前说的，如果律师知道他们在谈话八成要杀了他俩，然后思考和解之后他们到底有过多少次单独见面。不知为何，他有种感觉，最近两周他和Eduardo在一起的时间要比过去五年加在一起的都要多，这个想法让他的心头泛起一阵不熟悉的疼痛。

“你知道，”Eduardo说，声音喑哑，“如果你之前就为我这样做的话，那个夏天我可能就会留在帕洛奥托了。”

“什么？和Sean对着干吗？”

Eduardo点点头。“如果我只是个备用选项的话，我不会想过去找你，或者照你吩咐的做。你让Sean为你安排会面，你心不在焉的和我讲电话，你没有去机场接我，你无视掉我所有的忧虑，还允许他就这样……瓦解掉我的地位。我不想过去面对这样的对待，就因为你想召之即来挥之即去地对我。这让我精疲力尽了。”

“Eduardo，”Mark开口，但他不知道自己要说些什么才能让一切变好。遣词造句从来不是他的长项，又有那么多他不能说的话，成年的他从来没有说出口的那些话。更糟糕的是他不记得那个夏天，甚至从没经历过那些日子，所以他想不出自己那时还能有什么其他的做法，也想不出这么多年后的现在，自己该如何修复这段关系。

“那感觉就像是，我做的一切都是在给你你想要的，我从来收不到任何回报。起初这些对我来讲都不重要，但随着你推开我却选择了 **_Sean_ ** ……”他停了下来，喉结微动。Mark对过去的自己感到一阵阵厌恶，那个人怎么能对Eduardo做出这些事呢。“我不想被迫放弃我的人生，只为 **_争取到_ ** 你的注意和爱。也许那不是个好时候，是我太过小气和自我了，但我太累了。我只是想让你在乎我，哪怕只有一点点也好。”

Eduardo等了一会儿，仿佛在等某些话——一句道歉，也许。但Mark不能给他这句道歉。也许那个真正的三十岁的Mark应该这样做，可是他只有十九岁，他不要为自己没做过的事情道歉。几分钟后，Mark依旧一言不发，于是Eduardo摇了摇头，起身准备离去。

这不公平。这对Mark不公平，强迫他处理他从没做过的选择导致的那些后果。他不确定自己是否会否定大人Mark做出的每一件事，说出的每一句话，但至少那个人有做出那些选择的知识和经验。Mark连那些都没有，只有十年半的空白。

这对Eduardo也不公平。Eduardo又没有要求这些事情发生。拥有那些回忆只让他的情况变得更糟糕。Mark不是白痴，他知道自己比大多数人聪明，他的努力值得回报。但他知道在更多方面上，Eduardo是个比他更好的人。Eduardo踏实，可靠， **_关心_ ** 其他人。他关心Mark，就算发生了这么多事以后，他也足够关心Mark，至少愿意去考虑Mark讲的是真话的可能性。他重温了自己生命中最艰难的那些时刻，只为了帮助Mark脱困。他足够关心Mark，甚至愿意深夜和他见面，在帕洛奥托的街上一起散步，只因为Mark说了他需要他。

Mark讨厌这段经历给他带来的感受，他现在正因为自己从来没说过的话感到自责。他一直都很享受Eduardo的陪伴，也一直都希望Eduardo能够快乐。他之前从来没说出口过，他不明白说出来的意义是什么。但现在他不想再让Eduardo用这样的神情看着自己了。就好像Mark曾经有Eduardo想要的一切，而他夺走了它。

“我有的，”他脱口而出。Mark不会说谎，在自己没觉得抱歉的时候对他道歉，但他觉得Eduardo值得听到一些真心话。Mark一直都很在乎他。也许他没有很好的表现出这一点，但那并不意味着自己对他的在乎有半分虚假。“在乎你，我是说。现在依然如此。”

Eduardo停住了动作，转头面向Mark。Mark觉得自己心脏的跳动变得令人不适的熟悉，他之前将那种跳动的频率与Eduardo悲伤和迷茫的表情联系到一起。

“我等你说这句话已经等太久了，”最终，他露出了一个虚弱的笑容，这样说着，“我真不敢相信你要失忆了才能说出这些来。”

“不是失忆症，”Mark固执地说，“而且这也改变不了我的观点，我没办法对你解释或者就我们两个之间发生的事向你道歉。因为我想不起那些导致它最终发生的事件和场景。但我知道我在乎你。”

Eduardo花了挺长一段时间凝视着他，然后他点了一下头，就一下。“晚安了，Mark。”

黑夜中，Mark独自坐在那里。他半是后悔自己就那样将那番话说出了口，半是后悔自己没有更早一点那样做。二十分钟以后，他重新回到了屋里，仍然思索Eduardo多对他说的话。他从来没有考虑过Eduardo一直不知道Mark在乎他的可能性——诚然他不是那种轻易袒露心声的人，但他一直以来都默认Eduardo知道这点。他一直都比其他任何人更了解Mark，在Mark开口之前，他就能领会到他想要什么。Mark从来不需要向他解释，因为Eduardo **_就是知道_ ** 。但也许，事情并没有像他原本所想的那样明显。也许要是他能早一点意识到这一点，他们还能继续做朋友的。

他才刚刚加入晚宴，Sean就风风火火地冲到他跟前，把他拎到了一个远离其他宾客的地方。

“刚才的又是哪一出啊？”Sean问道，他声音中有一种之前从没有过的锋锐。Mark压制住了自己叫他滚蛋的冲动，开始思考也许Eduardo说得有道理。Sean再也不像一周之前那样明亮耀眼、光芒四射了，Mark发觉自己很难统一 **_这个_ ** 男人和那个笑着对他说他在他人生最好的时候的男人的形象。

“你刚才表现得很混蛋，”他向他耸耸肩，“Eduardo不应该被那样对待。”

“Eduardo不应该被那样对待？”Sean难以置信地重复，发出了一声尖酸的大笑，“你 **_现在_ ** 想起来占领道德高地了？”

“你对他的态度一直很差劲。”Mark说，就算他之前不在这，他也知道这是真的。他不想去考虑Sean话语中的深意。

Sean飞快地眨眨眼，“只不过是有趣罢了。而且之前不是从来都没事的么。”

“现在有事了。”Mark一字一顿地说，怒视着Sean，“我不知道为什么刚才你突然插进来说那些话。就让他一个人呆着吧。已经他妈的过去十年了，这对他来讲不公平。”

“ **_我_ ** 为什么做那些？三十岁是让你中年危机的年纪了吗？”Sean质问，“还是你的失忆症越来越严重了？是 **_你_ ** 让Eduardo签的那些文件。 **_你_ ** 单方面无视他的存在好几年。 **_你_ ** 之前是他的朋友。 _ Wardo _ 没有期待我对他抱有善意，他从来也没期待过。”

**_他期待的是你对他的善意_ ** 。尽管Sean没有再说其他的话就扭头离开了，Mark还是听到了这句话。今天晚上第二次的，又只剩下Mark一个人了，全是因为他自己的所作所为：一个是因为十年前的，一个是因为今晚的。他不想再思考任何这些了。

约莫一个小时之后，Dustin找到了他。在这期间，香槟一杯杯下肚，Mark一直在躲避着其他宾客，同时回味着Eduardo和Sean对他说的话。他们两人都已经脱离了他的视线范围，Mark对此十分感激。他不知道自己对其他任何人再说什么话是合适的，也不想再听到别人说他是个多差劲的朋友。

“该死，”Dustin笑着，看到Mark滑坐在晚宴厅的墙边，他赶忙从Mark手中抽走了香槟杯，“从2009年以后，你还从来没有在哪个晚宴上这么醉过。”

Mark还记得他读到的关于和Eduardo的诉讼案资料，他并不觉得2009年和他们和解的年份相同是个巧合。

但他们俩都没有对此作出评论，Mark允许Dustin把他从晚宴拽了出来，塞进一辆高级轿车，甚至在Dustin咯咯笑着帮他系安全带的时候都没有反抗。他感觉很可笑，竟然需要某个人这样照料自己，但又很欣慰，至少他有一个还愿意为他这样做的朋友。

“我们经常这样做吗？”他问，因为他足够醉，可以问那些他本来应该知道答案的问题了，而Dustin本身也不是愿意追问他的类型。“在活动上一起喝酒。试图并最终把这些狗屎活动变得有趣。”

Dustin咧嘴笑，“他妈的当然了。这些活动还是很无聊，尤其是我们还年轻的时候。Chris还会强迫咱俩穿正式衣服。不过活动结束之后在你家后院嗨一整夜还是很有意义的经历。我们那时候甚至都没有25岁，简直是活在梦里。”

这太简单了，和他们从垃圾宿舍派对中溜走之后回到柯克兰的流程完全没差，刨除那些炫酷西装以外。但他是如此渴望着自己刚成为亿万富翁的那段日子，二十岁出头，身边有两个好友相伴。有太多是他从来没有经历过的。

想到Eduardo之前从未和他们一起 **_活在梦里_ ** ，Mark变得很不好受。

同一时间的，Mark觉得自己既是十九岁，又比三十岁还老上许多许多。他被迫着用不到两个星期的时间过了他之前十年的生活，其中还有那么多他尚且没搞明白。Mark不习惯不明白事情，这让他感到厌烦。

“Dustin？”

“怎么啦？”

“我们是朋友，对吧？”Mark问他，这句话说出口，他觉得自己幼稚又愚蠢，但是他足够醉，也在和Eduardo和Sean的对话中足够受伤，他任由自己展现出这部分脆弱。支撑他在这段新生活中走到现在的，似乎也并非闭口不言。

“我们当然是了，”他大笑，伸手捏了捏Mark的肩膀，“我又不会和喝醉的陌生人一起从晚宴退场，坐进同一辆轿车。”

“为什么？”他问，因为他对这个新的自己了解得越多，就越是讨厌他，其他人看起来也有相同的感受。“你说过我甚至都不经常给你打电话的。对于你的生活我一无所知。而且Eduardo恨我。”

Dustin听到这个名字呲牙咧嘴了起来，但他将手落在了Mark的肩膀，这一次，那只手没有离开。

“Eduardo永远不可能恨你。他受了伤害，但他不恨你。我也不恨你。只因为你是个混球而我们不再关系亲密，并不意味着我不爱你了。”他微笑，但是笑容并没有达到眼底，“你一定是喝得很醉了，老兄。通常我才是那个需要你肯定我们是朋友的人。”

尽管Dustin在努力尝试，这句评论让他感觉更差了。Mark重重地吞咽下口水，他想到当他让Sean离Eduardo远点时，其他所有人的困惑。显然，在过去的十年里，他一直默许了那些刻薄混账的评论。

很长一段时间中的第一次，Mark为自己的所作所为感到抱歉。他知道这不是单纯的酒后胡话。叫Erica Albright婊子是一件事，但伤害到Eduardo，允许让Sean在他伤口上撒盐，还无视掉他其他所有的朋友，就完全是另一个层次的事了。他从来不太理解为什么有些人如此执意地成为他的朋友，但他也从没像现在这般觉得自己是如此配不上他们的执着。

“你是个好朋友，Dustin，”他喃喃自语，一个漫不经心地，试图逃避自己脑内不断流转的悲惨念头的尝试，“你一直是的。可我不是。”

作为回应，Dustin只是用力地攥了攥Mark的肩膀。

* * *

第二天Mark早早地醒来，嘴巴干涩，头痛欲裂，还带着他自知并非宿醉导致的胸口疼痛。他的脑内不停回放着昨晚，自他来到这里的第一次，他无比想要重新成为十九岁。Facebook还未成为庞然大物却已前途可期，而Mark的生命中还有Eduardo存在的十九岁。

有那么一阵子，他就躺在那里，双眼瞪着天花板。他很难想象自己有一天会期待着睁开眼看到的是柯克兰宿舍灰扑扑的屋顶、听到的是门外Chris和Dustin的争吵声。这里的一切都变得索然无味。他想要21岁的Eduardo出现在他的门口，带给他吃的、喝的；还有他随时准备献出的，他全部的时间和爱。

出于这种突如其来的对爱和生活常态的需要，他安排了一场旅程，前往多布斯费里探望父母。倒不是说他从来不和父母讲话，或者不关心他们——他母亲足够频繁的给他打电话，以至于Eduardo，Chris，Dustin都习惯了开心地接起电话和她问好——但他从来没有在危机中拜访过他们，或者向他们坦言自己的感受。

他觉得如果自己想要对此做出改变的话，时机就是现在了。

所以他定了最早的机票，次日傍晚的回程。在宿醉症状消失之前，他就已经坐在了自己头等舱的位置上。他在航班上睡得断断续续，半梦半醒间思考着自己是否应该提前告诉公司的谁，或者提前告诉他父母自己的这段行程。但他已经作出决定了；同时考虑到这是个周末，而他的个人助理是唯一一个会经常查看他死活的人，他并不觉得有人会注意到自己的缺席。思考到这一点唤醒了他所有的坏情绪，于是他强迫自己重新睡过去，尽管几乎没有成功。

直到落地的时候他才意识到，自己还没有想好要怎么在和父母谈话的同时不透露出真相。从拉瓜迪亚机场到他童年老家的整整一小时出租车上，他都在思考这件事。直到司机靠边停车，他还没有想出任何思路。Mark正打算叫司机再开回机场，却恰巧看见自己老妈走出了房门。

于是他强迫自己保持沉默，付款给司机，然后下车，在走向母亲的同时挤出一个微笑。出租车司机还没启动车子，妈妈就把Mark紧紧抱在怀里，嘴里念叨着她有多久没见到他了。

Mark对此没有作出评价，因为他寒假的时候才刚见过她。但他不想知道大人版本的自己上次见她是什么时候。

“你这次在家待多久？”她上上下下地打量着他问。她大概是在思考在他回加州之前自己能揣给他多少母爱。

“就一个周末。”他耸了耸肩。妈妈难以置信地摇了摇头，但是Mark不能在这里待更久了。这段成年生活的其他方面的新奇开始消散，但他对于Facebook的憧憬和热爱依旧如往常一样强烈，他不想离开它太久。除此之外，他也没法冒险让妈妈有机会发现自己并不完全是她认识的那个儿子。减少她怀疑的最好办法就是让这段旅程尽可能短。

“好吧，看来只能尽量抓紧我们有的这段时间了。”她笑着拥着他进屋。

一看到Mark，他的父亲就给了他一个迅速的拥抱。注意到老爸头上变得如此灰白的头发，Mark很努力才控制住自己皱眉的表情。他的父母看起来都比他印象中的苍老，这并非意料之外，毕竟他们已经比他上次见到的时候大了十岁。可这一切提醒了他自己错过了多少，那所有他拿不回来的回忆和时光。他突然希望自己可以尽可能久的待在这里。

“你住在自己的旧屋子里没问题，是不？”母亲带着他上楼的时候问道。Mark只是点点头，转头看着朝他咧嘴笑着的父亲。

“我们不像你一样有套大房子。Mark。”他半笑着说道。作为回应，Mark也给了他一个漫不经心的笑。“孩子们回家的时候，我们可没有五间准备齐全的空客房。”

“我可以给你们买个更大的房子，”他对他们说，想着他现在拥有的那么多钱。但是妈妈听到这话只是大笑了起来。

“你之前也问过我们了，甜心。答案依旧是相同的，”她说，“我们喜欢这儿，以及这里所有的回忆。我们在这儿把你们几个孩子培养成人，这件事比你能买给我们的任何高级东西都要珍贵。”

“再说了，比起朝我俩砸钱，我们还是更喜欢你经常回家看看啊。”他父亲插话道，虽然母亲很快就嘘他闭嘴，但Mark还是从中察觉到了某些事实。

他童年的房间显然自他毕业后就鲜少有人进入了，现在里面塞满了储物箱。他爸妈不得不清出一条路，才让他能走到床边。

“通常有客人过来的时候我们会打扫一下的，”爸爸对他说，“但你算是不告而来，所以我们只有将就将就了。”

“没关系，”他耸肩，“我只在这里睡一晚。”

“将近两年头一次回家看爸妈，就只待一晚上，”他父亲叹气，“不可理喻。”

“Edward，”妈妈警告他，“Mark可是很辛苦的。”

爸爸于是对他挤弄着眼睛，笑了起来，可Mark却无法忽视内心蔓延开的负罪感。

这种负罪感让他容许了妈妈问他上百个关于他工作和生活和饮食健康的问题，他尽他所能地用自己有限的知识回答了每一个问题。Mark的模糊答话和对于自己生活大多数领域的不感兴趣似乎帮他打了很好的掩护，针对非Facebook相关的问题，他频繁耸肩和给出一个词的答复，不过老妈并没有注意这到有什么不对；这种负罪感让他坐在沙发上，陪着老爸一起一边看体育比赛，一边听口腔医学界新闻，尽管这两个领域他从来都不感兴趣；这种负罪感大概也是老妈叫他吃饭之前先上楼洗澡时他感到不情愿的原因，因为他一瞬间觉得自己不想再一次离开他们。

重新回到他的老家，他的旧房间，是种很奇怪的体验。Mark知道自己其实前不久才来过这里，在寒假时回家，把自己锁在房里闷头研究thefacebook，直到老妈把他拎出来为止。但现在他却有种直觉，那就是三十岁的自己忽视家庭，正如忽视他那为数不多的几个朋友。这让他突然间感到如此苍老和不属于此地。

被叫下去吃晚饭的时候，他的恐惧成了真。和家人一起在餐桌坐下，Mark才意识到自己从来没经历过这般的尴尬。当见面的欣喜退却，他才意识到自己竟几乎没有可以与父母分享的话题，而他的父母好像也不知道该对他讲些什么了。

他的父母没有问他关于朋友或者重要的另一半的问题；之前妈妈打电话时总是会问他Eduardo，Dustin和Chris的近况，似乎还对他和Erica的结果有些不满。他们已经完全适应了现在的状况，那就是Mark既缺乏社交自己的生活，也缺乏对其他人社交生活的兴趣。这比他预计的还让人难过。

听到过去十年他错过的那些事情简直让他更难过了。不仅是因为他只知道自己十九岁之前的生活，还因为他生活里有太多他没有身体上或者心灵上到场的时刻了。谈到节假日的趣事和家庭回忆时，他父母不停地彼此交换眼神，而Mark确信就算是真正的三十岁的他也没有那些记忆。Mark从来不是个多愁善感或者注重传统的人，但当妈妈提醒说他还没有见过自己六个月大的小侄子时，就算是Mark都觉得自己应当做得更好。

她一定是注意到了他脸上的某些表情，因而飞速地补充了一句让他放心：“我们都知道你公司有很多事情要忙，各种事。只不过你的姐姐和妹妹真的很想见到你。”

“我会努力弥补的。”他说，因为他的确没办法改变成年版的他之前的所作所为，但现在他可以尝试修复这一切，“不只是和她们，也是和你们。”

他父母微笑着向他点头，他不知道之前他是否做过类似的承诺。和其他人所想的不同，Mark从来没觉得自己是全世界最好的人。他知道他比大部分人聪明，并且从来不屑得掩盖这点；可他不是个自恋狂，也不会忽视掉自己需要改进的那些方面。

可不得不说，在了解了自己对Eduardo的所作所为，自己对其他朋友的漠不关心，以及父母和他相处的过程暗示的真相后，他从来没有像现在这个时刻一样地厌恶自己过。

他沉默着帮妈妈刷了碗，一边洗碗一边想着要怎么开口说些话，让事情重新回到舒适区和正轨。但Mark的大脑一片空白。接下来的一整晚，他都在思考自己到底是怎么做到让一切变得如此糟糕，成功伤害到他生命中的所有人的。他原本以为来这里的旅行能清空他脑内的思绪，然而现在他根本不知道要怎么开启话题。在没人开头的前提下，要Mark开口承认这点太难了，而且在他对妈妈说出“ **_我搞杂了。我真希望现在是2004年，我还能弥补所有事_ ** ”之后，他要怎么去面对妈妈的目光呢？就算他们给了他晚安的抱抱，他也依然觉得迷茫和困惑。在自己的旧床上，他睡着的时间和在那趟五个小时的航班上睡着的时间差不多。

他在自己觉得合适的时候走下楼梯，知道自己脸色看起来差极了，但是并不在意。没人要求他在自己家也保持神采奕奕，而且他还有更大的事要发愁。

他下来的时候，妈妈已经在厨房里了。她向他微笑，示意他坐到餐桌边去。他听话地坐了下来，让妈妈像他在寒假回家的时候一样的好吃好喝好伺候他。

“我很高兴我们能有时间在这里坐一会儿，只有咱们俩，”她说，手头还在咖啡机上忙活着，“我想问问你是不是一切都还好。”

“你指什么？”

“我了解我的孩子，宝贝。我能看出来有些事正困扰着你，而且我也知道这不是随意来玩的一场旅行。”

Mark咬紧了下嘴唇，思考着自己应该告诉她多少真相。这就是他一直期盼着的话题开头，从他全世界最信任的女人口中获取建议的机会，但他不能告诉她全部的故事。要是他说了他只有十九岁，某天一睁眼就来到了这里，只会招来更多问题。除了Eduardo之外，Mark不想把这件事告诉 _ 任何 _ 人，而且他简直不敢想他的心理医生老妈会对此作何评价。

他思考着要不要告诉她关于自己和Eduardo支离破碎的关系，以及见到事情变成这个样子自己心里有多难过。但是他不知道他们之前是否有深入探讨过这个话题，也不知道他妈妈对这件事是怎么想的。妈妈之前去学校看他的时候短暂地见过一次Eduardo，就那一面，她就说自己很喜欢他。在那之后，她也用善良、英俊、有礼貌等等形容过Eduardo。Mark还记得自己朝她翻白眼的样子，一点都不觉得那些词是真的。 **_所有人_ ** 都喜欢Eduardo，Mark简直就像是唯一一个不喜欢这一切的人。

但是Eduardo之前很喜欢他。Eduardo的主动热情一度让Mark觉得困惑：Chris和Dustin喜欢他，当然，但那是因为他们是室友。他们不得不花时间和Mark一起生活，不管他们想或不想，Mark只是很幸运，和他们相处的融洽。但Eduardo选择了花时间和他在一起，跟着他一起到处晃悠。他从来不知道应该如何应对一个如此真诚热烈地喜欢自己的人。现在，他在想，也许他过于理所当然地看待这一切了。回到他在这里醒来之前，回到2004年，他那时大概也是在理所当然地对待这份喜欢。

他不知道哪种情况更伤人：妈妈不再喜欢Eduardo了；或者妈妈依然很喜欢Eduardo，但是知道了他儿子对他做的事。于是他干脆避免了全部与详细事件相关的内容，试图在不暴露自己情况的同时尽可能地诚实。

“你有没有纠结过自己是否做出了正确的选择？”他问，低头看着桌子，而不是抬头看着她。

“什么的选择？”

“就是，”他吞下口水，“当你有一个非常重大的选择要做，你觉得你选了对的那个，但是可能你没有。但也许察觉到就已经太晚了，没办法再去修改决策，重新做正确的事。”

他能感觉到妈妈正盯着他看，最终，他抬起头来，看见妈妈皱着眉看他，他不知道她是不是猜出了他们现在讨论的是谁和什么事。

“Mark，总会有你没办法更改或者修复的事情。你可以试着去做。但是没人能保证结果和你期待的一样。不是所有东西都能修补好，在上面打一个漂漂亮亮的蝴蝶结的。”

“我不喜欢让事情未完且破碎。”他坦言，但是他也不知道这件事是否对现在的他依旧成立了。至少就人和人际关系而言，如果Eduardo的强颜欢笑和冷眼以对在他的忍受范围内的话，也许成人版的自己对未完且破碎的事情适应得颇为良好，就算是出于过分骄傲这个理由。

“我不习惯后悔的感觉，”他补充，妈妈哼了一声。

“噢，我清楚，”她回答，放弃了制作咖啡，而坐到了他对面，“但这是成长的一部分。你回顾之前的做法，然后意识到有些事情应该换另一种方式去做，或者压根不去做；或者有些事应该去冒险尝试一把，你却放弃了。但你不能沉溺在过去的错误中，试着不要再犯同样的错误就好。”

“你怎么判断哪些不可以被修复，哪些只是需要时间呢？”

他的妈妈只是冲他笑着，伸出一只手拢了拢他的卷毛。“你一直都很聪明，甜心。你会找到办法的。”

“希望如此吧，”他说，但是他胸口的疼痛似乎因此减轻了一些。

向父母保证今年的感恩节会在家过之后，那天下午，他回到了帕洛奥托。显然，过去的几个感恩节他都没有回家，永远是拿工作忙当借口。Mark从来不会对节日特别注重，也不是很在意家庭间的亲密关系，但现在，他想要改变这一点。他不知道自己能否有重回19岁的机会，所以他想要修补成人的他犯下的错误。

* * *

周一他来到Facebook总部的时候，有很多邮件正等着他回复。大部分是工作相关的，小部分是来自Dustin的可疑链接。他兴致缺缺地扫过了这些邮件，思考着假如真的发生了超级重要的事情，Natalie早就告诉他了。正在他即将关闭邮件列表的时候，一封新邮件跳了出来，发件人的名字让Mark的心脏差点跳出喉咙。

收件人:  markzuckerberg@facebook.com   
来自:  esaverin@gmail.com

主题: 关于那晚

**_Mark，_ **

**_很抱歉我那天离去地过于匆忙。在处理我们之间的复杂历史时，留Jake一个人在那里似乎不是很公平。我只是想让你知道，我很感谢你能对Sean说出那句话。也很感谢你之后对我说的话。_ **

**_除了你那有趣的状况以外，我希望你最近过的不错。_ **

**_Eduardo Saverin_ **

Mark盯着这封邮件，一遍又一遍地读，心下半是想着这些文字会改变，或者突然完全在他眼前消失。这是自在这儿他醒来以后，Eduardo第一次主动联系他，Mark完全不知道自己应该如何应对这件事。

他从来不擅长处理感情或者不涉及编程的问题，并且他总是试图避免处理它们。少数几次他无法避免的时刻（他因为忘记Erica的生日而和她大吵一架的那次；Eduardo探望父母回来眼睛似乎都少了几分神采的那次）他不得不寻求他人的建议，来确定正确的做法或者合适的话题。那时候他还是很在意地想要修复那些破碎的事物的（现在想来很荒谬，不管是Erica还是Eduardo，和他的结局都相当糟糕），现在他也很在意的想要修复这些事情。但他还没有完全掌握如今的状况，他也不知道自己 **_能_ ** 说什么，所以他向一个（好吧，除了Eduardo之外）最能帮助他的人进行求助。

他给Chris打了电话。

“Mark，”Chris用打招呼的语气念到他的名字，并没有掩饰他语气中的惊讶。Mark不知道他该对这件事做何感想，不知道自己应该感到被冒犯，还是难过自己过去每一天都能见到的人现在却没有料到他会打来电话。

“Chris，”Mark说，然后发现自己不知道该怎么问出口自己想问的问题，于是只是干巴巴地加了一句，“Dustin似乎觉得我不够经常给你打电话。”

Chris大笑起来。Mark却不停回想起他接起电话时的震惊语气，想着，也许Dustin说得有道理。这可真是本次经历中最吓人的一个发现了。

“他的确在你俩的午餐约会之后给我发短信说了类似的话，我不得不提醒他，我不是你妈，只是萍水相逢的朋友以及前发言人。不过你的确也应该多给你父母打打电话就是了。”

“我前两天去见了他们。”Mark辩护道，试图不去多琢磨 **_萍水相逢的朋友_ ** 这几个字眼。Chris嗯了一声表示认可。

“也许你的确长大了。”Chris说，“去看爸妈，和Dustin吃午饭，以及——”

“和Eduardo讲话，”他打断道，这技术上讲是真的，尽管他们之间仅有过三场十分紧张且令人迷惑的对话，以及现在的这封他想不出该如何回复的邮件。

有几秒钟Chris陷入了安静，Mark内心默默给自己鼓掌，干得漂亮，让Chris震惊到无语。Chris一直对所有事都有机智的应答，或者至少是对对方拐弯抹角的侮辱。

“你干了 **_什么_ ** ？”Chris质问，他突然想起怎么说话了。他声音中之前的诙谐幽默全部消失了，Mark呲牙咧嘴了起来。

“我在和Eduardo讲话，”他重复，“而且我需要问你一些事。”

“你从 **_什么时候_ ** 开始和Eduardo讲话了？”

“两周前。我们已经有过几次对话了。”

“所以你现在，将近一个月以来头一次打电话给我，讨论关于他的事？”

Mark耸肩，尽管他知道Chris看不到这个动作，“对，这很坏吗？”

“这很无礼。”Chris用某种特定的语气说。当Mark发表“历史学历毫无用处”的离谱评论，或者瞧不起Chris的某个男友时，Chris会用这种同样的语气回复他。“但在我对你的意料之中。”

如果现在还是2004年，他们是在柯克兰的宿舍进行这场对话，Mark并不会被这条评论伤到。并不是说他忽视了自己是个混蛋这一事实，有足够多的人不停告诉他这一点；以及仅仅是因为他的朋友们喜欢他，并不意味着他们总能相处融洽。但过去几周内他听到的关于自己的所有评价，让这几个字对他的打击远超寻常，他不可抑制地呲了呲牙。

Chris却一直是那个比他更心怀共情和歉意的人，他似乎察觉到了Mark沉默中的不同寻常，“瞧着，我不是说——”

“没关系，”Mark打断了他，因为他不需要他的道歉，也不觉得自己配得上那句道歉。“我接下来要说的话听起来大概依然会很无礼，所以你也没必要替我找理由了。”

他听到了电话那头的一声哼笑，“行吧，你继续。”

“我需要向你问清楚那之后发生的事，在我，”他停顿，吞咽，闭上了眼睛，“在Eduardo的股权被稀释之后。”

Chris什么话也没有说。Mark想，这也许就是他能得到的让他继续讲的最大许可了，于是他强迫自己在感到过于尴尬而退缩之前继续开口。

“在Eduardo和我……在他离开的时候，你们为什么选了我？”

电话那头有那么一阵子依然保持着沉默，Mark怀疑他们之前也许从来没有就这个问题好好谈过。大一点的他也许不在乎，也许只是不想面对那些答案。Mark不确定。

  
  


当Chris终于开口的时候，他听起来十分谨慎且迟疑，“我并没有 **_选择_ ** 你。那时候你们两个都是我的朋友，而且还有Facebook……”

“你原本可以留在这里而不当我的朋友的。我们现在的新PR男就不是我的朋友。”

“事情没有那么简单的。”Chris回答，但他的声音听起来柔软了些。Mark捏了捏鼻梁，他不想要同情，他想要答案。但现在他发觉，让人们透露那些Mark早该知道的问题的答案简直变得困难无比。“我们是多少年的好朋友了，Mark。我不会像那样轻松地斩断我们之间的联系的。”

**_像我对Eduardo做得那样轻松_ ** ，Mark想，他想知道自己的思想是什么时候加入了外界的众人，让自己反受其害、陷入内疚之中的。

“可你难道就不生气吗？”拒绝在那思想中越陷越深，他取而代之地问道。

“我 **_相当_ ** 生气。还是说你已经忘记了？Dustin跟我说了这件事之后，大概有六周，我都拒绝和你就非PR相关的内容谈话。”这又是对Mark的会心一击，因为他并没有忘记。只不过他也并没有经历过这件事。这伤人的地方在，Mark从来没预料着发现这件事：原来某段时间内，没有一个愿意和他产生一丝瓜葛的人。除了Sean，但就算是这件事也不如一周之前给他带来的慰藉多了。

“嗯，对。”Mark回复。因为他想不出除了这句话他还能说些什么。考虑到他现在的状况，上述情形似乎正变得越来越频繁，而他恨每一次。“那你又是因为什么而停止和我生气的呢？Eduardo现在都还在生我的气。”

“Eduardo是你伤害的那个人。”Chris提醒道，尽管他的语调温柔，说出的话却字字如刀。“当我最终进了你的办公室，我意识到你身上有些事情正……变得不对劲。这浇灭了我对你的所有怒火。我知道你需要我这个朋友，而且忽视你并不会让事情有任何好转。”

“变得不对劲。”他重复。

Chris叹气。“我觉得你正在后悔自己做过的事，或者至少你之前应对这些事的方法。但你还没有准备好向自己承认这点。我觉得你在过去任何时间都没有准备好。”

“这句话又是什么意思？”

“Mark，这不是在攻击你。”Chris说，Mark突然就想到了高中时候的少年Chris——金发闪光，穿着哈佛连帽衫，面庞看起来比实际年龄小了四五岁。“你只是总坚信自己才是正确的那方，拒绝思考为什么其他人认为你是错的。这一点很不利于维持你与他人的关系，或者促进你的个人成长。”

Mark知道，这句话一定听起来非常糟糕，已经三十岁了，却依然不明白为什么自己仍对十年前所做的事感到罪恶。他多希望那个三十岁的Mark，那个真正活过这段人生的人，能够想通这一点。但现在，他已经越来越不常想到他了。

“你后来有在哈佛见到他吗？”并没有持续那一思路，取而代之地，他这样问道。因为他自己也不知道该怎么应对这个情况，他根本不记得它是如何发生的；他也依然不知道自己后来究竟变成了一个怎样的人。

“Mark……”

“ **_Chris_ ** .”

“你不打算先解释一下为什么你突然愿意重温这些对我们两个人都很痛苦的回忆吗？”

“不打算。我只是疑惑。”

他又一次沉默了，然后深深地叹气。“是的。我们后来又说过几次话。但他表达得相当清楚，那时候他还没准备好和我走得太近。我觉得他可能也觉得我选了你这边。我不喜欢这种感觉，但我那时能做的唯一一件事就是给他些空间。”

“仅仅是因为他决定不再和我做朋友了，不代表你们两个非要断交的。”Mark对他说，这是他能给出的最接近道歉的答复了。

Chris似乎意识到了这句话隐藏的含义。“我知道。但那时的你也需要我们。”

他不知道自己积的什么德，才配得上Dustin和Chris，不管他做了什么，他们都依然关心他爱护他。就算是现在，连他们两个都承认他几乎没有对维系这段友情付出任何努力，可他们还是愿意为了他出现在那儿，倾听他的疑惑。

“直到我不再需要你们。”他说，想到了他们之间日益增长的距离，而他才是这一切的源头。

“我认为你永远也不会有不再需要我们的那天。如果说我发现了什么的话，也许那正是你不停推开我们的原因。你从来不喜欢需要别人。所以你将他们统统排挤出去，保持自己和他们的距离，以此证明你自己一个人也能生存下去。”

Mark想到了关于Eduardo以及 **_我需要你_ ** ，Eduardo多么快速地向他提供了他所需要的。在之前，那件事一直感觉不错；但现在，他觉得那是因为当时自己开口需要的并非Eduardo本人，他需要的只是那个公式，用它来伤害其他一些人。尽管最初并不赞同，Eduardo依然满足了他的要求，现在才意识到这一点实在是太晚了。

“这依然是糟糕透顶的行为。”

“哦，绝对的。但你一直不是完美的人，就算我们早就知道那些不足，我们也一直爱你。”Chris说，他的声音轻柔到甚至让Mark有点不自在。

“你听起来不像我预想的那样生气了。”他坦言，希望能借此唤起Chris的愤怒或打趣模式，好让他们从这番悲伤且感性的关于友情的谈话中挣脱出来。

“Mark，对你做的每一件事生气只在我是你新闻发言人的时候值得。至少那时候我能把这些愤怒化作某种生产力。”

Mark哼了一声，同时听到话筒对面的Chris也笑了一下。

“对过去的回忆到此为止，”Chris说，Mark分辨不出他是不想让Mark听到更多令人沮丧的细节，还是Chris自己不想重新回忆那些年。“讲讲现阶段你和Eduardo的关系吧。是什么带来的这一变化？”

“我很惊讶Dustin没有告诉你发生了什么。”

“他给我发了一些短信，关于‘ **_难以置信的事情发生了Chris哦我的上帝老天爷啊_ ** ’，”Chris干巴巴地说，“但他拒绝详细讲述，因为这不是他自己的故事。”

“这可真是头一回，”他喃喃自语，Chris没有回答，于是他补充，“我让Sean从Eduardo身边滚开。”

五分钟内的第二次，Chris震惊到无语了好几秒，这可真是某种意义上的破纪录了。Mark把这件事存档记好，等以后他适应了现在的情况，一定要拿它出来吹牛。

“好吧，我觉得我们谁都不会想到是这个。”

“因为Sean是我的一个朋友？”他问。Chris和Dustin似乎也把他们算作他的朋友，但Mark知道那是因为他们对“过去的Mark”以及“假如没长歪的Mark”的忠诚，不是对“现在的Mark”的。他情难自禁地想，大约他根本不值得那份忠诚。

“至少是你唯一一个似乎会和他讲话的朋友。”

“我正在改变这点。对你，对Dustin，以及——”他欲言又止，因为他实际上已经不能把Eduardo放在朋友的分类中了，尽管他依然把Eduardo当做自己最好的朋友。

Chris，尽管有个Mark吐槽过完全没用处的文凭，却并不 **_真的_ ** 愚蠢。他知道Mark指的是谁，真正想说的话又是什么。

“我不知道你和Eduardo之间的关系是否真的能修复如初。但我觉得他主动联络你是一个好的开始。”他温柔地说。

“我不知道要说些什么，”他承认道，“这就是我打电话给你的原因。”

“我不能帮你修复这段关系。”Chris答道，“这是你和Wardo之间的事情。你们两个之间需要进行一次真正的、健康的谈话。谈一谈发生了什么，你为什么做了之前的那些事情，你现在想从他那里得到什么。”

“这就是你的建议吗？谈论那些事？在哈佛的时候我几乎无时无刻不在和他讲话，可那没有改变任何事。”

Chris哼了一声， “ **_谈话_ ** 是你们两个之间从来没做过的事情之一。至少不是你们需要的那种谈话。你们回避某些话题，直到避无可避，然后事情在你俩中间爆发。所以，如果现在你想试着修补一些事，这大概是你最好的选项。我不能向你保证他会原谅你，或者他会再次成为你的朋友。但如果你想迈出第一步，你需要给他点儿 **_什么_ ** 。”

Mark考虑着他们两个之间可能留下没有探讨过的那些话题。三十岁的Mark抛在一边无视的那些事情。他现在正想着的事情，自己的生命中没有Eduardo，这个想法对他来讲是多么可怕，这让他如此质疑他自己的未来。他想着自己认识的那个Eduardo，二十一岁，灿烂阳光，热衷于取悦他人。意识到自己也有许多从来没和那个Eduardo说过的话，他感到越来越不舒服。他原本该趁着还有机会的时候告诉他的。

他尴尬地清清嗓子，因为他知道Chris说得对，但他不想承认这点。他对这个话题给出的所有发散性建议都是Eduardo需要听到的。

“呃，顺便说，结婚纪念日快乐。你和Sean。 **_你的_ ** Sean。”过了一会儿，他想要揭过这个话题，不再讨论自己的人际关系和感受，于是说道。

Chris哈哈大笑，要是Mark闭上眼睛，他甚至能假装他们还在柯克兰，刚刚见证了Dustin输得一塌糊涂的马里奥卡丁车。他没想过自己会怀念那个，但每一天他都发觉自己越来越想回到自己十九岁的时候。

“已经是一个月之前的事了。但谢谢。”

他们又一次陷入了沉默。但这次更多的是惬意，而非尴尬。Chris，刨除他不停的絮叨和挑刺以外，其实一直是个非常好相处的人。Mark从来不擅长交新朋友或者维系友情，但在Mark的生活里，打互相认识起，Chris已经容忍了他将近两年，显然自那之后，他也并没有离开Mark。

“Mark？”

“什么？”

“在你不是个混球的时候，听到你的消息是件很开心的事。我不经常赞同Dustin的观点，但你 **_的确应该_ ** 多打电话过来。”

“我会记住这点的。”他说，他很认真地这么想。如果他将会被困在这里，那么他想不到自己为什么要抛下自己留存下的、为数不多的几段坚固感情，尽管他似乎从来没有为这些关系付出过什么。

Chris吐槽了两句自己 **_真的_ ** 有工作要做，然后挂断了电话。在那之后，Mark盯着自己的手机发了会儿呆。他不习惯思考自己的措辞，因为他知道，不管自己说些什么，他通常总是正确的。但在对待人们的时候，这个办法并不总是适用，可Mark **_需要_ ** 自己和Eduardo接下来的这段对话进展顺利。

他捏了捏自己的鼻梁，狠狠地闭上了眼睛。他想到Chris刚刚说的话，关于他们两人之间的未竟之言；他想到妈妈之前对他说的话，关于事物并不总能复原如初，但他总能先尝试一下。

他睁开眼睛，拿起手机，在联系人列表里滑动翻找，直到他看到了 **_Eduardo_ ** 下面最近新添的号码。他犹豫了一会儿，然后想起了这是对方第一次主动联系他。他按下了拨打键，电话响了感受上接近永恒但实际只有五秒那么久，然后被人接听了。Mark松了口气，他这才意识到自己之前屏住了呼吸。

“Mark，”Eduardo说，他听起来一点都不意外Mark打来了电话，“嗨。”

“我收到了你的邮件，”Mark说，顿了一拍，他补充道，“你不需要对我道歉的。”

“是啊，我猜的确不需要，”他的声音里带了点笑，但这次终于是温暖的——不再是Mark预料会从这个Eduardo身上收获的冰冷生硬的笑声了。“但道歉总是没有错的。”

Mark不知道Eduardo是在影射他自己和他还没有道歉的那些事，还是这只是Eduardo在真诚的示好。他不想思考第一个选项，因为他也不知道自己现在是否准备好承认哪里做错，去展开那一段对话。他知道Chris大概说得对，他们需要好好地谈一谈，但不是现在。首先他需要知道的是，自己是否还有修复这段关系的机会。

“我们是不是……”他停下，吞咽，再次尝试，“我们是不是好一些了？”

Eduardo沉默了一分钟。Mark差点觉得他要挂断自己的电话。

“我还不清楚，”他静静地承认，“我只知道我不想因为你还没做的那些事对你生气了。或者是你忘记自己做过的事。这对你似乎不太公平。”

“所以你相信我了吗？”他问，尽管他可以理解Eduardo的不信任，这种理解也并没有让它带来的沮丧减少分毫。如果他唯一选择倾诉真相的人相信了他，这件事注定会轻松许多。

“我觉得是的。我不知道为什么我会相信你。但我也看不出为什么你会就这件事撒谎。就算你想要伤害我，这也未免太过孩子气了。你攻击人的方式通常是把残忍的实话直接甩到别人脸上，不是这种过度复杂的恶作剧。”

“花了你好久才想明白。”Mark嘟哝着。话音未落他就开始后悔——Eduardo才刚刚愿意主动和他讲话，他一点都不想表现得像个尖酸刻薄的混蛋，再把这一切毁掉。他闭上眼睛，等待Eduardo的训斥，或者冷笑评论，或者甚至是挂断电话，但他听到的却是电话那头传来的Eduardo的笑声，这让Mark的眼睛睁得大大的。

“下次要是有哪个前朋友突然出现在我门口，声称自己来自过去，我保证立马相信他们。”Eduardo说，他似乎比他一直以来的状态轻快了很多。

“什么改变了你的想法？”他问，想着Eduardo态度的转变是因为宴会那晚，还是Eduardo一直都相信他，只是没有表现出来。

“我的Mark……我们这个时代的Mark从来没听过我说的话。”他说，他的声音听起来很安静。“就算是在一切出岔子之前，他也不想听我讨论Sean，或者是我除了他之外的生活。我猜你依然是那个Mark，但是在过去的几周里，你做的已经比他过去十年所做的还要多了。”

“我没有想让你感觉到被忽视。那时候，我是说。”Mark说，低头盯着笔记本的键盘，“我感谢你的存在，也许我那时候应该更努力一点，确保你知道这点的，但是——”

“你现在正在尝试，”Eduardo打断了他，但他听起来很温柔，“这也算数。”

Mark知道自己配不上Eduardo持续不断的爱和善意，就算他真的相信了Mark的故事。他知道如果角色互换，如果Eduardo伤害了他，然后出现在Mark的门口，声称他只有二十一岁，那Mark一定会在他面前关上房门，再不会和他说一句话。Mark不轻易憎恶谁，但他心里总会存些怨言；他极少相信谁，一旦有谁毁掉了他给出的信任，那他绝不会将它再次交付给他们。生命中的第一次，他是真的、真心地感激Eduardo的宽容和善良。

“我想要继续尝试。”Mark说，手指抚过键盘，“真的听你说的话了。现在瞧这句话给我带来的益处吧。”

Eduardo短而漫不经心地笑了下，“也许 **_那_ ** 就是宇宙试图通过这件事给你上的课。”

“你是说我被传送到了十年后，只因为我需要学习如何倾听吗？”

“你有更好的理论吗？”

Mark没有——起初他拒绝思考整个情形背后的语义和逻辑，因为他太过开心了，来不及在意；现在他拒绝思考只是因为这个无解的问题令他作恼。不过他不想承认自己被打败，所以干脆直接无视掉整个问题。

“发给我的邮件，你不需要署名的。”取而代之的，他说，与此同时，他回想起Eduardo会在他们柯克兰的白板上留言，签下“E.S,”的名字，尽管除了他和Chris的追求者之外，没有人会在那里留言。

“这是礼貌。”Eduardo说。如果Mark为此翻了白眼，他很庆幸Eduardo现在看不到。

“这毫无意义。”Mark纠正，“我知道你是谁。”

“你真的知道吗？”

Mark确信这个问句的初衷是玩味的，但这句玩笑话出口却变了调。他不能归罪Eduardo，因为他本人才是他们不再熟识的原因。Mark听到Eduardo深吸了一口气，就知道他又要开口道歉了，于是他在Eduardo这样做之前抢先开口。

“我知道十年前的你。我还想了解现在的你。”

Eduardo犹豫了起来，Mark飞快地补充，“如果你允许我的话。”

“如果我允许你？”Eduardo问，他的声音听起来多了些不同。期冀，也许是，如果Mark想要欺骗自己的话。

“我们可以再见面，”Mark耸肩，尽管周围并没有人能看到他这样做，“一起吃个午饭，之类的。”

“我回到纽约了。”Eduardo说，“我的生活在这里。”

这句话比Mark之前预想的还要伤人。它再一次提醒Mark，Eduardo有自己的全新生活，而那一切里不包含他。但也许，他依然有机会成为那生活中的一部分，如果他足够努力地争取，这一次，他要真正去付出，而非总是索取。

“我们可以写邮件。还有通电话。怎样都行。如果你愿意的话，我是说。”因为他想要Eduardo回到他的生活里，但这建立在Eduardo也同样想法的基础上。关于他为什么来到了这里，他并不相信Eduardo的理论，但他的确学到了很多。关于倾听，设立特例，以及真正花费精力去维系感情。Mark变得越来越讨厌自己后来成为的那个人，但同时他也开始意识到，自己总是向人索求多过付出。

“好，”Eduardo最终说，“我们可以那样做。”

他听起来很开心，Mark意识到。不像Mark熟悉的那种2004年的开心，但比他在2014年之前所有的对话加在一起都要开心。这让Mark更加勇敢了一些。

“如果我叫你‘Wardo’的话，你还会再生气吗？”他问。他很怀念用熟悉的昵称称呼Eduardo。在此之前，Mark从未意识到多出的第一个音节竟然如此让他不爽。

听到这个问题，Eduardo大笑起来。Mark不得不咬紧下唇，憋回微笑：同一场谈话中，他已经第二次听到Eduardo的这种笑声了。Eduardo真正的笑声，不是他在第一天给Mark的那种冰冷嘲讽的笑。

“不会了。你可以叫我Wardo。”

* * *

就算新生活中的一切都正在向他招手，Mark依然把重建和Eduardo的关系这件事放在重中之重的位置。Facebook紧随其后位列第二，它依然新奇、庞大，看到自己的作品变成了现在的样子依然令他兴奋不已。但他正逐渐修复的自己与Eduardo的关系也同样是庞大和令人兴奋的，这是另外一件他可以创造并改变的事情。如果他能修复这件事，那么它就能修复其他任何事，这段生活就会变得和他原本设想的一样美好。

和Eduardo频繁聊天，却没有他物理上的在场，这是很奇怪的一件事。没有了他靠在Mark肩膀上看他编程，也没有他把手放在Mark背后，领着他走到哪里去。Mark从来不是个喜欢肢体接触的人，但和Eduardo的那些总是特例，而他怀念它们。

但Eduardo现在又开始和他说话了，这才是最重要的。Eduardo说得对，他没有办法帮助Mark回忆起他现在的生活。他设法尽可能地用网上找到的信息帮助Mark填充一些空白，但通过这些谈话，Mark了解Eduardo的生活多过自己的。比之前对任何人做过的还要多的，Mark聆听，听Eduardo聊他作为天使投资人的工作，听他讲气象规律，以及他为晚餐制作了什么菜肴。他从来没有对什么人生活中的细枝末节如此感兴趣过，他想要储存下更多Eduardo告诉他的细节：他最后一年在哈佛时发生的事，还有他早上在工作中发生的事。Eduardo总能把甚至是最无聊的事情变得如此有趣，而Mark是这样珍惜每一个细小的时刻。

他们完全回避的话题有两个：Eduardo即将到来的婚礼，和他们两人之间发生的事情。

他们不谈论Eduardo的婚礼，因为就算是已经见过了他的未婚夫，Mark依然不太相信Eduardo就要结婚了。一想到这件事，Mark的胸口就会生出一团不悦，和他第一次听到这个消息时相同的情绪。他不想思考这意味着什么，所以表现得像是并没有什么即将到来的婚礼会更简单些。Eduardo也从不主动提起这件事，因此假装Jake和婚礼根本不存在是很简单的。

至于他们之间的历史问题，Mark避免这个话题是因为Eduardo这样做了。他依然不完全确定自己对这件事持何种心情——他后悔见到这件事对Eduardo的伤害，以及自己之前处理这件事的方法，但他不确定自己应该因为做了对公司最有利的决定这件事怪罪自己，就算他这样做是不对的——同时，这个话题也不是他们能通过电话或者邮件说清的。要是Eduardo想要讨论这件事，Mark会愿意的，但看起来这是他最不愿意谈到的一个话题，所以他们避开不谈。这样做大概是最好的。

除此之外，Eduardo似乎并不介意Mark探讨Facebook，或者至少是Mark在其中的作为。最开始，因为不确定Eduardo对这个话题是否介意，为了不毁掉他们新建立的友情，Mark试图避免讨论这个话题。但是Eduardo温柔地提醒他，Mark并不知道他生活中的细节，以及听他吐槽他的COO以及人们就是不能让他安静地在办公室编程这件事并不会让Eduardo感到不适。

他笑着听Mark给他打电话抱怨说自己唯一想做的事就是编程，却不得不处理各个部门的事务；他回复Mark认为针对隐私问题的讨论是多么愚蠢的邮件，对他Mark说他应该对自己的用户更善良些。这几乎就是Mark记忆中的样子：Eduardo鼓励Mark变得更好，同时试图帮助他，但他一切的做法中都带着对他无可奈何的宠爱。Mark试图碾碎任何冒头的希望，因为他知道一切还都十分脆弱；可Mark却不由自主地思考，也许他依然能同时拥有Eduardo和Facebook。

事情开始好转，比起Mark刚来这里时，一切变得更轻松了。就连Natalie都提到他最近笑容多了一些。

（她的原话是“实习生从没见过你嘴角向上翘成那个样子，他们快被你吓死了，”Mark在她说到这儿的时候打断了她，叫她回去工作，除非紧急事件，否则不要再来烦他。不过Eduardo听到这个故事时笑了，所以一切还算值得。）

他也努力保持着和Chris和Dustin的联系，不过他们两个人都很明显地绕开了关于Eduardo的话题。Mark不知道这是之前的旧习惯，还是他们在等着他主动提起，但他想把他们两个之间友谊的小小花骨朵留给他自己。他和Eduardo之间的友谊中总有一部分是他留给自己一个人的，就算是这两个关系密切的朋友，他也不愿意与之分享。但他让他们以一种之前没有过的方式去讲述各自的生活，尽管比起Eduardo来，他并算不上十分在意他们的生活细节。

大概通讯两周之后，Eduardo对Mark提到几天后他会再来加利福尼亚开会。他不知道Eduardo说到这件事有没有在暗示什么，但Mark想到了。过去的两周是他来到这里以后感到最放松的两周，可他怀念Eduardo的实体存在。从晚宴那天之后他就再也没有见过Eduardo本人了，在这期间，他们已经有了这么多改变。他想见证这一切是否过度到了现实空间。

“如果你有空的话，”在自己意识到之前，他开口说，“我们应该见一下。面对面的好好谈一谈，就一次。”

Eduardo并没有立刻给出回复，Mark想也许是他太急躁、要求的太多，把这一切都搞砸了。尽管Mark已经很努力地想要更好地理解他，但目前，他也许仍然没办法了解Eduardo在他身上期待着什么。

然后Eduardo终于开口了。他的声音柔软，几乎算得上兴奋了，他说，“是啊。我得之后才能告诉你，不过我很期待。”

Mark不得不咬住嘴唇才能让自己不要咧嘴笑得像个傻瓜，但他根本无法控制在他心头轰鸣的激动情绪。

“那就太好了。”他回答，然后让Eduardo改换了话题，听他抱怨愚蠢的同事不停犯的错误。接下来的一整天，这件事带来的快乐一直萦绕着他。

第二天，Eduardo发来短信问Mark，在他不得不飞回纽约的前一天的晚上，Mark是否有空见面吃个晚饭、喝几杯酒。Mark说没问题。而Eduardo发回来的笑脸比Mark在Facebook见到的任何事都要好。

  
  


在和Eduardo约好见面的那一天，Mark走进办公室，看到Sean正坐在他的椅子上转圈。从晚宴之后他们就再也没有说过话，Eduardo在Mark挺身而出时露出的惊讶表情又一次闪过他的心头。尽管如此，Mark还是没能甩掉他之前做过的所有事带来的罪恶感，而Sean的出现完全不能帮到他。

“Sean，”他冷漠地说，一直盯着他，直到Sean坏笑着从他的椅子上起身，“你在这里做什么？”

“只是想看看我最好的朋友最近过得怎么样，”他耸肩，在桌子另一头的椅子上重重地坐下。他没有提到他们上次见面时的谈话，他们都对彼此感到厌恶，Mark分辨不出Sean是已经轻松揭过了之前的篇章，还是正在筹备着什么。努力分辨人们的感受和动机一直不是Mark喜欢做的事，而现在他开始相信Eduardo那时候说得对，他不该相信Sean的。

Mark决定暂时无视掉那句话，坐在自己的椅子上，打开了笔记本电脑。Sean用一种被娱乐到的表情看着他，Mark不得不板正了身体才止住自己的扭动。

“你的存在令我相当难受，”他说。Sean听到这句话咧了咧嘴。“你到底有什么需要问我的事情？”

“也没什么特别的，”Sean回复，从Mark的桌上随意拿起一根笔，在指尖转动着，“你最近都快成失踪人口了，我很担心你。我很担心我们的公司。”

“ **_我们_ ** 的公司？”Mark反问，甚至没有费心掩饰他语气里的不屑。他清楚Sean现在在Facebook的职位，以及他大部分时间都在这里到处闲逛的事实，但这不意味着他有权利如此声明。Facebook是Mark的，如果说他和谁共有的话，那个人也是 _ Eduardo _ ，就算在这么多事情之后。

有一瞬间，Sean的面色阴沉了下来，但他脸上那自鸣得意的蠢笑恢复得过于迅速，Mark甚至觉得自己之前看花了眼。

“只因为Facebook不是我生活中的唯一一件事，不意味着我不能担心它吧。”Sean说，“而且我最近有听到一些问题。”

Mark皱了皱眉，尽管很多事都在同时发生，Facebook依然对他十分重要，而他不想它出什么岔子。“你究竟听到了些什么？”

“哦，关于用户隐私问题的一些寻常的担忧，”他把笔丢回桌上，“但我知道你不是很在意那些事。你的想法是，你建了这个网站，但你没有强迫别人在上面发布信息。”

尽管Mark很不想承认，但Sean说得对。他翻了个白眼，之前产生的担忧飞速地消失。

“如果人们蠢到要把自己所有隐私信息都放到网上的话，我也阻止不了他们。”他耸肩，不假思索地脱口而出了这番评论。不管是在哈佛还是现在的邮件里，这句话一定会招来Eduardo对他的批评责备。

Sean没有作出任何类似的行为，只是仰头大笑。

“有时候你听起来依然像是个二十岁的小孩，有惊人的聪明和更惊人的傲慢。”他勾起嘴角伸出手，想要去捏Mark的脸颊。Mark挥开了他的手，每分每秒他对Sean的厌恶都变得愈发强烈。

“感人呀，感人，”他继续说，可现在，他的语气听起来不那么轻快了，脸上的傻笑也在逐渐退却，“你身为 _ Wardo _ 骑士的铠甲闪光时刻让你变软弱了。”

听到他用那个昵称的瞬间Mark僵直了身体，那是他给Eduardo的昵称，那是除了柯克兰宿舍楼的伙伴以外没有任何人有资格使用的昵称。它在Sean口中听起来是错的，冷酷又嘲讽。Mark才重新得回使用它的权利，他一点都不想和似乎是唯一一个Eduardo真正厌恶的人共享它。

“而你听起来像是个嫉妒的十六岁小孩。”Mark沉声不悦道，因为他要么这样答复Sean，要么就是抱怨Sean使用了这个他才刚被允许重新使用的昵称。他知道，针对 **_他_ ** 之前蓄意做出的决定，挑起和Sean的战争，这件事毫无意义。但他不可遏制地想着Eduardo之前说过的话，关于要是Mark能早点为他挺身而出，也许他就会留下。Mark也许已经搞砸了他和Eduardo的感情，而现在他却情不自禁地想着，错都在Sean身上。显然，接受这一点并把过错都推到他身上要容易多了。

Sean眯起了眼睛。“说真的，你他妈最近到底有什么毛病？Saverin在一个什么宴会上摆了个丧脸，然后突然你就表现得像个小孩，成天抱怨为什么他最好的朋友没有出柜。”

“你可真是没完没了了，”Mark语如弹珠炮，“什么时候能别再讲关于Eduardo的这些鬼话了？你已经是个成年人了，我真不知道我是怎么忍这些这么久的。”

Sean静静地盯着他看了一会儿，然后站了起来，脸上带着嘲讽的笑，“随你怎么说吧，Mark。告诉你一辈子的挚友，我以后不会再烦到他了。”

在Mark能说出其他话之前，Sean就晃悠着出了门。Mark转而看向电脑，这样他就看不到玻璃门外Sean离开的背影。

Mark打开邮箱，有一封来自Eduardo的新邮件，询问他今晚见面的计划是否可以照常进行。Mark敲出肯定的答复，同时努力把和Sean的争执挤出脑海。他有种预感，他和Sean之间的事情还没结束。但现在，他需要将重点转移到Eduardo。不是Sean，也不是他们两个友谊的终结，如果真的有的话。

上一次他把Sean放在了第一位，尽管Mark并不记得，但他不会允许自己再犯同样的错误了。

他邀请Eduardo过来打游戏喝啤酒，就像他之前一直做的那样，心想自己会被拒绝，Eduardo会转而要求一个公众场合的见面环境。但意料之外的，Eduardo同意了，唯一的条件是Mark要允许他做一顿正经饭菜，而不是点外卖披萨。

“我很担忧你的饮食习惯。”Mark打电话质问为什么，Eduardo这样回复，“你还是吃得像个大二学生。全是添加剂，没有任何蔬菜。”

Mark没有提醒他，严格意义上讲，他的确是个大二学生。Mark也没敢多想Eduardo承认了他在关心自己这件事。取而代之，他只是对Eduardo说，他认为自己的死期似乎不会那么快降临。这句话收获了Eduardo的大笑作为回应。

“也许的确不会，但吃一些主要构成物不是芝士和糖的食物对你又没有坏处。”他说，就像他们还在柯克兰的时候，Eduardo会把买来的沙拉放到Mark的手上。“我们今晚见，好吧？”

“好的。今晚见。”他回答，听着Eduardo挂断了电话，同时已经忘掉了关于Sean的状况。

* * *

他本来打算早早回家打扫，迎接Eduardo的到来，但却在修复一个程序漏洞时无法自拔，完全忘记了时间。等搞定了报错，意识到自己快要迟到的时候，他不得不冲出办公室，一路小跑回家才赶得上约定时间。Eduardo乘坐的出租车到来的时候，他甚至还没来得及打开自家房门。

Mark看着他付账给司机，然后灵巧地迈出车子，拎着一个大大的行李箱和一兜子新鲜食材。他穿着全套西装，头发被发胶向后固定的梳着，他只有在试图给人留下好印象的时候这样做。但现在的他看起来不像Mark印象中的那样紧绷了。

Eduardo挑起了一边眉毛，在大门前加入了Mark，Mark还没来得及解释自己原本的打算和早出门计划的失败，Eduardo便说，“今天很忙？”

Mark耸耸肩，“我很容易投入编程。你知道的。”

Eduardo盯着他看了一秒，然后大笑了一声，听起来比上次Mark见到他时的笑声轻松了太多。于是Mark知道，他大概不用对这件事继续抱有歉意了。

他帮助Eduardo把食材拿进了屋，看着他解下领带，脱掉西装外套，整齐利索地把它们放到沙发上叠好，然后卷起袖子。他现在看起来年轻一些了——比被Mark抛下的那个21岁的他要老，但是，他们之前几周的谈话似乎让他年轻了几岁。当Eduardo对他的凝视回以困惑的微笑时，Mark只是别开了眼睛。

“晚饭？”为了避免Eduardo发问，他率先问道。然后坐在料理台边看着Eduardo开始准备食物。

“这感觉好奇怪。你正在我家做饭，我都还没在我家做过饭。”他看了一阵子Eduardo切蔬菜，然后这样评价道。Eduardo耸肩，唇间绽放出一个微笑。

“你十九岁的时候也不会做什么菜。”Eduardo提醒他，“而我很爱下厨。”

Mark转转眼睛，尽管他猜Eduardo说的有一定道理——Mark的厨艺天赋十分受限，考虑到自己冰箱有多空，成年的自己大概也没比他多学会几个菜谱。

“我会学的，”他抗议，“下次的。”

Eduardo这次噗嗤笑出了声，但他没有就下次发表评价，只是问了问Mark工作时修理的那个漏洞。他一边听着，一边手头不停，一会儿混合调配酱料，一会儿丢掉他从Mark厨房的某个角落里翻找到的汤锅里的内容物。看着他有条不紊地做事，就连Mark都被带跑了话题，开始讨论和今天的工作没什么关系的另外一些代码。Eduardo时不时地发出声音示意他继续，在某些点上也会提出疑问，但仅仅听到Mark的声音似乎就已经让他足够满足了。在哈佛时他也会这样做，听着Mark夸夸其谈，一不留意就是好几个小时，尽管大部分内容他完全听不懂。

Eduardo突然叫他倒点喝的，Mark这才意识到原来自己已经讲了快一个小时。于是他乖乖照做，看着Eduardo端上了两个盘子。

“你还没有给我讲你的工作。”他指出。在邮件和电话里，Eduardo抱怨过他的同事，还有虚张声势的客户们。但是从他来到这儿以后，Mark还没让他讲任何事，这种感觉令人不舒服的熟悉。就像是在这里醒来、失去Eduardo之前，他有的那种态度。

“那个会议。”Eduardo朝他眨了眨眼，于是他补充道。

“哦对，”他点了点头，从Mark手中拿了一杯酒，然后扭头示意料理台上摆好的食物，“吃饭的时候讲给你听。在这里，显然。因为你没有餐桌。”

听到这句话Mark不得不忍住自己的微笑，但他还是在Eduardo讲给他过去24小时的经历时好几次弯了嘴角，或是哈哈大笑。他从来没质疑过Eduardo的才华和幽默感，否则他压根不会让Eduardo在他身边，但现在感觉不同了。他不知道成年的自己是怎么挨过这么久没有Eduardo的生活的（或者是没有Eduardo的厨艺的生活，他想，因为他必须得承认这顿饭是他在这里醒来后吃过的最美味的一顿饭）。

“见到你真的很开心。”才一结束关于工作的话题，Mark就这样说道。Eduardo向他微笑。

“我也是。”他回复，然后扭开了脸，Mark看到他的脸颊似乎染上了红晕，“我都忘了和你聊天是多么轻松的一件事了。”

Mark眨了眨眼，从来没有人对他这样说过。以往，人们好则认为他较难沟通，坏则评价他令人难以忍受。Eduardo愿意花时间和他在一起，这件事最初是很令Mark惊讶的，而现在，Mark甚至比之前还要惊讶，考虑到他们之间的不熟悉，以及彼此之间痛苦的历史。

“轻松。”他干巴巴地重复，Eduardo哈了一声。

“并不总是这样的，也许不，”他承认，“但是很舒服。我喜欢和你讲话，就算是听你对同学发表刻薄评论，或者闲扯关于编程的事。”

“我也喜欢和你讲话，”Mark说，移开了视线，低头看着自己的盘子，“我不——发现我没有你的时候，感觉很奇怪。我是说，在我一觉醒来，出现在这里的时候。”

“Mark，”Eduardo轻软地叫他的名字，尽管他的声音中没了笑意，却也没有悲伤或者愤怒。他听起来更像是Mark知道的那个Eduardo了，这让Mark有了足够的勇气抬起头，重新看向他的眼睛。

“你总是在我身边的，”Mark继续说，尽管Eduardo对他们在哈佛时的友谊并不陌生。不管在最近的十年间究竟发生了什么，他们总是共有哈佛的那段时光。“那才是我所习惯的。”

“距离我们花费很长时间陪伴彼此的日子已经过去太多年了。我们分开的日子甚至已经久过我们成为朋友的时间。但有时我依然怀念 **_它_ ** 。”Eduardo说，“而我恨死了这点。在发生了那些事情之后，我一点都不想怀念它的任何一部分。但我依旧怀念。我怀念你。”

“我也怀念你。”Mark对他说，因为这是他已经忍了太久太久而没能说出口的话。

Eduardo露出了一个小小的微笑，“一个月前你才来到这段生活。”

“不，我的意思是。作为成年人的我，在这里的我，怀念你。虽然考虑到之前的情况，这样判断似乎不合逻辑，但是只因为我过去做了那些事，不代表我察觉不到你存在的缺失。”

“Mark，你不能替他——”Eduardo开口，但Mark摇了摇头，打断了他。

“我能。我不能告诉你在我做出那些决定时我在想些什么。”他对他说，这次换Eduardo转移了视线，“但是我不敢相信会有任何一个版本的我、在任何一种情况下，愿意看到这件事发生。让我的生活里失去你。”

他们安静了一阵子，Mark观察着Eduardo的神色，Eduardo垂眼看着自己的双手。最终，Eduardo抬头看向他，给了他一个颤抖着的微笑。

“好吧。我现在还不知道要对刚才发生的事情做何感想，但我相信你。”

他们各自吃完了剩下的晚餐，没有再和对方说话，Mark暗自思考下一步要怎么办。实话实说似乎对他有好处，但他还不太习惯把真心袒露在外的感受，尤其是这些他完全没法辩驳的事情。

Eduardo起身续满他们的酒杯。他背对着料理台倒酒，动作熟稔得像自己属于这里。在哈佛时他也是同样的做法，溜进Mark的生活，把自己插进柯克兰宿舍，好像他属于那里。那时候，他也会给Mark买酒和晚饭，在他们的小冰箱里塞上啤酒，确保Mark进食除了金枪鱼罐头和Dustin从D座食堂偷拿回来的残羹冷炙以外的东西。

“Wardo，”他开口，Eduardo微微笑了一下，让他继续讲下去。有好几件他还想讲的事情，关于那时或者现在，但是他还不确定要如何说出口。Mark想对他说那些自己从来没想着要告诉 **_他的_ ** Eduardo的事，那些直到现在他才察觉到的事。他内心的一部分也想要道歉，但他不确定要如何担下全部的责任，将那些话说出口。

但这个时机感觉不对，如果真的要说，他也不想搞糟了那个时刻。所以他咽下了那些话，转而抛出出了另一些折磨自己脑海许久的问题。

“你从没给我讲过你和你父亲之间发生了什么。”Mark说，Eduardo皱眉看向他，“也许我无权过问，但是——”

“不，”Eduardo打断了他，声音略不平稳，“我只是不知道你对他感兴趣。”

“我对你感兴趣。”Mark告诉他，因为他承诺了这次会倾听，他也学到了展现脆弱、诚实表达也许是他修复和保持这段关系的唯一方法。在他考虑好要如何表达其他想说的事情之前，他不如先从这件事开始。

“在Facebook发生了那些事之后，”Eduardo开口。Mark不得不看向别处，他没办法做到在讨论这件事的时候看向Eduardo。“他对我……甚至比之前任何时候都更加失望。他不愿意正眼看我，也不会再向别人介绍说我是他的儿子。从那之后，不管我又做了什么事，对他来讲都再也不重要了。因为我永远都会是那个被他最好的朋友踢出了他自己公司的傻瓜。”

Mark突然感觉想吐，他几乎就要脱口而出一句道歉。这些描述听起来太过 **_残忍_ ** 。他不仅伤害了Eduardo，还将把柄送给了那个可以轻而易举拿走Eduardo全部希望的男人，方便他再伤害Eduardo一次。

“Wardo，我——”

“别。就因为你伤害了我，不代表他合该让这件事雪上加霜。”

他们安静地坐了几分钟，Mark想着 **_他的_ ** Eduardo，他会在用不连贯的葡萄牙语接听完电话后浑身发抖。在佛罗里达的阳光下度假两周回来，他却不知怎的脸色甚至比去之前还要苍白。他总是在道歉，在积极取悦别人，仿佛有某个理由，有某个人将他塑造成了这样。Mark想到Eduardo的语气，当他说“ **_你根本不知道这对我父亲意味着什么_ ** ”的时候，他听起来就好像那是全世界最重要的一件事。Eduardo从来没有过多讨论过他的家庭，Mark也从来没有真的问过，但是他都知道。尽管Eduardo已经说了不需要，Mark还是感受到内疚在心中生根发芽。

Eduardo似乎注意到了Mark越发凝重的情绪，他伸出手，握住了Mark的。突如其来的接触让Mark一激灵，Eduardo朝他抱歉地笑了笑，然后继续说道。

“我意识到我永远不可能好到让他满意，就算我有几十亿美金，名字列在全世界最大的社交网站创始人名单里。所以我放弃尝试了。抛弃做什么都需要他首肯的想法花了我一段时间，但我真的没办法再那样做了。我对他说我不想再听到他对我生活的评头品足，我需要让我自己活得快乐。不是让他。于是我离开了，找到了现在的工作，然后找到了Jake。要么他尊重了我的要求，选择停止评论我的生活，要么他觉得我不配继续做他的家庭成员了。但无论如何，这么多年过去，我再没听到过他的消息。”

“你想他吗？”Mark问。他很高兴Eduardo终于摆脱了那个给他造成了如此多痛苦的男人，但他也知道Eduardo博爱且热衷于取悦，他的家庭一直是他最大的忧虑，大概是因为他们自始至终从没给过他爱或者认可。

“有时候，我猜。这很难，”Eduardo答复，“但我最好还是没有他。我的生活中有帮助我的人。有真正关心我、爱我的人，我不需要牺牲自我，就能得到那些。”

“我应该在那里陪着你的。”Mark说，他既是指他父亲那些事情发生时，也是指2004年，当他对Eduardo影响最大的时候。

Eduardo朝他忧伤地微笑着，攥了攥他的手，“你现在在了。”

“可是直到四周之前，你还恨我。”Mark提醒他。因为那股愧疚仍然啮咬着他，就算Eduardo似乎正在成为 **_他_ ** 想要他成为的样子，Mark也不可能因此原谅自己。

Eduardo安静了一会儿，努力思考着要说些什么，但他一秒也没有松开Mark的手。

“我从来没恨过你。”Eduardo坦露着心声，像是在说出自己最羞耻的秘密，像是他 **_应该_ ** 恨Mark，“偶尔的，我真的想要恨你，但我做不到。对你的关心不是我想停止就能停止的，不管我多么努力地尝试。”

“我也从来没有恨过你。”Mark说，“我知道某些时刻我看起来像是恨你。但是不管我做了什么决定，我都不能想象我恨你的样子。其他人，很有可能。但绝不会是你。”

Eduardo的表情柔和下来，突然间，他看起来和Mark记忆中的他一模一样了。柔软，不设防，满是Mark没读懂过的那种甜蜜。他从来没有用这种表情看过其他人。这表情直击Mark心底，让他意识到自己是多么想念它。

Mark低头看着他们依然交握的双手，想着他依然必须要说出口的那些事。他突然意识到，有一些事情是他没办法用语言所表达的，只有付诸行动。

他轻轻地把自己的手从Eduardo的手掌中挣开，而Eduardo脸上一闪而过的难过就是他唯一需要的证明。他站起来，绕过台面走到了Eduardo那端，心脏跳动的声音大得他确信Eduardo也能听见。

“Mark，”Eduardo低喃，Mark向前靠近，吻上了他，双手环抱住他的后腰。Eduardo泄露出一声喘息，似乎愣了会神，才意识到发生了什么，然后他伸手捧住了Mark的脸，回吻过来。

他们之前亲吻过一次——对Mark而言只是几个月前的事，但对Eduardo来讲已经是十多年前了。Mark大二这年的早些时候，有一次派对结束，回到套间时只有他们两个人在。在沙发上，Eduardo醉醺醺地用胳膊圈住Mark，头靠在Mark的颈窝，对某些愚蠢的事情哈哈大笑。笑声停下来，可他却并没有挪动位置。Mark本想要拱开他，却取而代之地将Eduardo拉进了一个亲吻。

他们毫无章法地亲吻了一辈子那么久。就算是在Mark贫瘠得可怜的经验中，这也不是最好的那个吻。它乱糟糟的，又在一个尴尬的姿势，Eduardo的膝盖还撵到了他的大腿，可他就是不想它结束。当他们最终分开的时候，Eduardo微笑着看他。然后他们一起入眠，在小得过分的沙发上彼此紧贴。

他第二天醒来时，前额贴着一张便条，是Eduardo突击一般的字迹，（ **_经济课。等下见。别忘记吃饭！E.S._ ** ）他把它团成一团，试图忘掉Eduardo的嘴唇紧贴着他时的感觉，以及醒来发现没有他在身边的难过。这只不过是一次醉酒后的大学生活体验罢了，既不是他的第一次，也不会是他的最后一次。到他准备出门去自己的第一堂课时，他已经成功说服自己接受了这个吻不代表任何事的说法。如果Eduardo打算就这么留给他一张便签，显然这件事对他而言没有任何意义，那么Mark也不会允许自己在这儿越陷越深。

那一天他还邀请了Erica出来，只为确保这一点。

但这一次——这次是不同的。这一次他们两个体内都几乎没有酒精含量，而且他们和柯克兰、哈佛或者Erica Albright都差了十万八千里。这个吻既不急躁，也不凌乱。Eduardo缓慢地亲吻着他，轻柔地用拇指抚过Mark的脸颊。

他们分开时Mark不得不抑制住自己不满分开的呻吟。Eduardo依然注视着他，眼神明亮、眉形深邃。他的手仍然捧着Mark的脸，Mark也依然紧搂着他的腰，就像那是他的救生绳索。

“我能问问你为什么亲我吗？”Eduardo问，但他听起来并不愤怒，只是气喘吁吁。他们之间的距离近到不需要用比气音更大的音量沟通。Mark想要让他和自己永远保持在这个距离。

他耸耸肩，“我想这样做已经有一阵了。”

Eduardo于是向他露出了微笑，Mark记忆中的那种——轻松、柔软、弯弯的眼睛——这是Mark这辈子见过的最美的东西。“是啊。我也是。”

Mark执意要求他睡在自己众多客房中的一间，Eduardo最终决定在这里过夜。现在这个时间，这要比给他找个酒店房间容易多了。Mark拒绝了Eduardo之后的每个想要反对的尝试。

“谢谢你，”Eduardo对他说，他对Mark露出了微笑，那让Mark想凑上前去，再次亲吻他。刚刚那次之后，他们又亲了几次，Eduardo牵着Mark的手走到外面，在泳池边的椅子上休息，闲谈着哈佛的日子。Eduardo仰头望着天空，好像在数星星，可是除了看他以外，Mark没办法把视线移到其他任何地方。“为今晚的一切。”

Mark耸耸肩，希望那是一个“我也很享受”耸肩，而不是“我不在乎而且我觉得这情况超无聊”耸肩。

从Eduardo变大的笑容来看，他成功了。

“晚安，Mark，”他对他说，用手指扫过Mark的颧骨。这个动作只持续了几秒，Mark还没来得及向前靠近他的触碰，他就收回了手。但他还是像Eduardo露出了同样的微笑。

“晚安，Wardo。”

他回到了自己的房间，就算已经躺在了床上，也克制不住自己脸上的微笑。Eduardo就在Mark家里，几米之外的地方，在这种时候，Mark很难不想到他。Mark不知道Eduardo是已经睡着了，还是也在想着他。Mark想着他的手指，他的嘴唇，他仿佛占据了半张脸大的、明亮的眼睛。他花了很长时间才成功入睡，而当他睡着，Eduardo是他梦境唯一的主题。

* * *

当Mark跌跌撞撞地下楼时，Eduardo已经醒来，穿着某套他夸张的西装，手机放在耳边。Mark不由自主地对这场景露出微笑，再次回想起昨晚的吻，以及Eduardo之后是多么 **_开心_ ** ，就算是在所有他们探讨过那些话题之后。

Mark想要提议，在自己出发上班之前两人可以一起吃个早饭。如果Eduardo想的话，他可以翘掉一整天的班，只为了让他在加利福尼亚再多待些时候。

他向前迈步走向他，但Eduardo没有回应他的微笑，听起来还有些紧张，“你也是。我们等下见。”他这样对电话那头的人说。然后他挂断了电话，低头看着自己的手机。

“Wardo，”Mark说，Eduardo颤了一下，才抬起头来看他。虽然昨晚的轻松从他脸上消失了，但他看起来也不像是悲伤或愤怒的样子。Mark看不懂他的表情。

“抱歉，”Eduardo说，但他听起来心不在此，Mark为这个语气眯了眯眼。“发生了些事情，我不得不改签到更早的一班飞机。”

“可是——”

“这和你没有任何关系，”Eduardo再次向他保证，Mark完全不相信他的话。“计划变动了，就是这样而已。我现在不能再呆在加利福尼亚了。我叫辆出租车，几分钟之内就会从这里出发。你不需要担心，好吗？”

Mark于是就站在那儿，看着Eduardo给出租车公司打电话。他在自己的家里，和自己最好的朋友一起，却感觉自己像是和陌生人。他不知道从昨晚的那几个小时到现在是什么发生了变化，但这一切突然感觉如此错误，他才刚刚让事情变得正确起来。

就算Eduardo挂断了电话，他也不知道自己该说什么做什么。现在他根本不知道发生了些什么，是不是他又搞砸了，还是Eduardo现在开始后悔昨晚，因为Mark的确伤害到了他，尽管是三十岁的Mark。

Eduardo保持着沉默，拒绝看Mark的眼睛。他让自己保持着忙碌，整理自己的领带，或者用手穿过发间，那里已经没有了昨天的发胶。Mark不想让他离开，但他不知道怎么才能阻止他，又或者自己是否还能够阻止他。

门口汽车的喇叭声同时惊到了他们两个人。就在Mark又向前走了一步准备做点什么时，Eduardo抓起自己的行李箱，把夹克搭在手臂上，打开了大门。Eduardo扭头望向他，而这突然让他无言以对，仿佛瞬间又回到了几周前的那个晚宴。

“我到了纽约会给你打电话的。”Eduardo说，然后给了他一个心不在焉的笑，转过了头，继续接听起他正响着的电话。他走近那辆车，没有再回头看Mark一眼，全程都握着手机接听电话。Mark看着他离去，感觉很像是那一次，早起只剩他一个人在沙发上，额头贴着一张便条。

这让他嘴里泛起一阵苦涩，在起居室正中，他手足无措地又站了几分钟。不到二十分钟前他感受到的幸福消失了，他不知道自己应该感到难过还是纯粹的愤怒——对他自己，对Eduardo，对纽约，对那些在事情终于好转时发生的坏事。

他强迫自己走向Facebook总部，试图说服自己Eduardo只是有工作要处理所以不得不分神。Mark不能因为这件事怪他，因为他自己做过几十上百次同样的事，包括昨天。他今天也可以做同样的事，他内心想着，关上了自己办公室的门，无视了Natalie试图和他讲话的举动。

如果Eduardo想要关注自己的职业生涯，那么Mark也能做到这点。Mark让自己忙于编程，迷失在这件自己最了解的事情中。了解编程对他而言总是简单过了解人类，后者包含且尤指Eduardo。

尽管他仍存忧虑，关注面前的代码这件事对他而言永远是轻而易举的，特别是在他有意屏蔽了外界信息的情况下。几行代码之后，他忘记了Eduardo，他今早的怪异，和他昨晚的温柔。他深陷入程序本身的节奏，如往常一样。

他以为自己会被Eduardo所承诺的电话打断，但取而代之的是Natalie掀掉了他的耳机。Mark震惊地颤了一下，正要开口训斥她，却看到他的COO和不是Chris的PR男。他们正站在她身后，用同样愤怒的表情看着他。

“什么事？”他质问。就算是在一个平常的日子，他也完全不会在意他们对他的愤怒，更别提现在，他们从他对变成的依依不舍中将他拉了出来，他可还没忘记自己最初是为什么想要用编程让自己分神。他低头看了看自己的手机，但是那里没有一个未接电话或者新消息来自他想着的那个人。

“我没时间对付你那些臭脾气，Mark，”他的COO骂道，她听起来甚至比第一天Sean说他喝多才来晚了开会的时候更要厌烦。“我们一直在很努力地应对这件事，但你不在乎，只是告诉我们自己处理——与此同时，你还对你不知道哪里来的朋友抱怨全部所有的事。”

“我完全不知道你在指什么，”他怒道，想让他们离开他的办公室，这样他才能重新回到编程状态，停止思考为什么Eduardo说好了要打电话给他却没有这样做。“而且我真的不在意——”

“看看CNN，”不是Chris的PR男打断了他，“或者《卫报》、《商业内幕》，或者你就干脆谷歌你自己的名字和Facebook吧，因为所有媒体都在报道这件事。”

他瞪着他们，但还是照他们说的做了。当他搜索自己的名字，看到了一大波新文章出现在他的眼前，分别来自他能所想到的所有新闻网站时，一阵恐惧爬上了他的心头。标题的骗点击程度有所不同，但它们似乎都是关于同一件事：一起数据泄露，来自Facebook及其CEO的对于用户隐私权的不尊重。

Mark吸气，想着所有人都在试图对他说的这件事，就连Eduardo和Chris都在不经意间提起过这个问题，那么久之前。

“事情比你在标题上看到的还要糟糕，”他咆哮着，“里面引用了你的金句，据说是援引‘内线消息’， **_如果人们蠢到要把自己所有隐私信息都放到网上的话_ ** 。一个公司的CEO骂自己的用户蠢，你有概念我要做出多少努力才能向他们解释清楚这件事吗？起码给我个名字，让我知道这个所谓的内线是谁吧？如果是你的员工说了这件事，我会处理的，但如果我发现是你的朋友这样做——”

“别做个傻瓜。”因为Mark只记得对Eduardo说过这件事，而Eduardo绝对不会把它像现在这样泄露出去的。Eduardo不会这样伤害他或者Facebook，就算是现在，在所有这些事情之后。Mark不在意他为什么没能如约打来电话，也不在意他会不会因为某些未知的理由对他生气了，因为他需要和他讲话，就现在。他不能再听着自己的员工对自己大喊大叫了。

“你现在是在对 **_我们_ ** 说这句话吗？你认真的？”他的公关发言人质问道。

“我们得处理这件事，”他的COO说着捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“我不能让你默不作声地爆出坏新闻了……你不能坐在这埋头写代码，无视这件事，就像无视其他任何事。从现在开始再也不行了。”

“我们会处理的，”他厉声说，“这是我的公司，我会处理好它的。你们去做我花钱雇你们做的事，我们等下可以谈一谈。但是现在，我需要你们出去。”

他需要和Eduardo讲话，需要向他解释，问问他今早发生了什么，至少把自己生活中的一件事搞清楚。二十四小时前他还是那么开心，如果他想回到那种开心的状态，那他必须现在就和Eduardo说话。

“为什么？你需要给你的内线打电话，然后进一步羞辱你的用户吗？”他的PR男尖锐地说，Mark突然恨他多过自己这辈子见过的其他任何人。他考虑着要不要就地开除掉他，甚至不想在意这样做只会让事情变得更糟，对Mark还有站点都是。

Natalie眯起眼睛盯着他，然后，在Mark能开口前，她扭过头对着另外两个人说：“我觉得每个人对着其他人叫嚷是解决不了这个问题的。让我们 **_敬爱的_ ** CEO接受下这些事吧，我们可以等下再朝他发疯，或者处理他。先等他消化吸收了他自己这次搞得究竟有多砸。”

这句话是最近人们对他说的最刻薄的评价之一了，但是它似乎起了功效，他们只是又嘟哝了几句威胁和抱怨，然后就留他一个人在办公室了。Mark等到他们关上了房门，才解锁了手机，拨通了他过去几周以来最为熟悉的那个号码。

几声铃响之后，电话通了，Mark几乎马上就要发作，却被电话那头的声音打断了。

“您好？”

Mark皱了皱眉，那个声音模糊地有些熟悉，但绝对不是Eduardo。

“Wardo？”他问，只是为了确保这点，他低头看着笔记本电脑，再次被关于他的那些标题刺痛。他希望Eduardo还没有读到其中的任何一个，或者至少他不会相信Mark是那样糟糕冷酷的人，似乎就在一瞬间，其他所有人就都这样想他了。

“不是，我是Jake。Eduardo在洗澡。”

Jake。Eduardo的未婚夫，Mark花费了这么长时间无视他存在的那个人。尽管Mark已经竭尽全力了，这个男人仍然存在，而且亲密到他会在Eduardo洗澡时不假思索地替他接电话。Mark今早见到的手机通话似乎突然变得合乎情理了，Mark真希望他当时看透了这点，这样他就能说服Eduardo留下了。

“是Mark，对吧？”有几秒钟Mark正在思考情况，没顾得上说话，于是Jake这样问他，“我能帮你转达消息给他吗？”

就算是Mark的社交技能有限，他也知道自己不能真的对他说 **_可以，你爱的那个男人昨天亲了我，就在他给我做了晚饭之后、他牵着我的手和我一起看星星之前，你能告诉他我非常怀念那些时刻以及他本人吗，哦对了还有，全世界突然觉得我是个混蛋，但我真的希望他没有相信那些，如果他能尽快回我电话那就太好了_ ** 。

“不，我只是需要和他通话。尽快的。这真的很重要，”他说，希望自己语调中的慌乱没有传到电话那端。他最不需要的就是Eduardo的未婚夫担心他了。

Jake发出了一声大笑，他甚至没有表现出任何刻薄，但他已经是Mark最新的讨厌的人第一名了，他的公关发言人下榜了，“恐怕有点难。明天就是婚礼了。”

Mark突然无话可说。

Eduardo要结婚了。明天。

“明天，”Mark重复，“但是他今天早上还在加利福尼亚。”

这句话说出口其实挺蠢的，但是他没办法说出自己真正的想法。那其实是 **_他明天怎么可以和你结婚，我昨天才吻过他？_ ** 他想不出这句话能带出什么好后果，就算Jake真的相信他。

“是啊，他决定在我们的婚礼之前去参加那个会议，这真的让我非常沮丧。不过他特别抱歉，回到家的时候一直在说，他觉得自己昨天离开我真的让他觉得很糟糕。他甚至还给我带了一捧花。”Jake说，把Mark的疑惑误解成了担忧，他听起来是那么温暖，甚至让Mark感到恶心。“你瞧，他是不是很贴心？”

“当然，”Mark回复，因为他现在已经没时间进入消极抵抗的争论模式了，他只想让Jake住嘴，在他讲出更多Eduardo为他做的甜蜜小事之前。“那就告诉他有空的时候给我回个电话吧。”

“如果这么说的话，也许直到后天之前都不会有空了。天啊，我们马上就要度过最忙的24个小时了，然后就是蜜月，但我会让他知道你打过电话的。祝你今晚愉快，好吗？”

Jake在他能说出其他话之前就挂断了电话，Mark缓缓地把手机从耳边放下，血液汩汩冲进他的头。Eduardo仍然要结婚。就像是他们之前的几周不意味着任何事，就像是他们的吻不意味着任何事。Mark几乎从来没想过Eduardo即将到来的婚姻，他只是假设它会在成为他的难题之前就消失。但任何事情都没有变化。他还是要在Mark成为所有人最恨的网上名人的那一天，说出他的结婚誓言，就好像这个宇宙想要因为他是个混蛋而最后一次戏弄他。

他才挂掉电话不到一分钟，Sean就溜达进了办公室，朝他咧嘴笑着，仿佛一切如常，尽管这里的大部分人都进入了恐慌状态。Mark想对他说滚蛋，想要平和地处理他的公司状况和 **_Eduardo就要结婚了_ ** 这两件事。但是整个情况中似乎有什么不对，Sean的突然出现，以及他似乎被这个情形娱乐到的样子，这些都让Mark闭紧了嘴巴。

“不是个做Facebook的CEO的好日子，是吧Mark？”Sean嘲讽地说。

突然间，Mark眼前闪回了他们昨天的谈话，以及他的公关发言人刚刚对他说的，他的心沉了一下。Sean就是那个内线。为了他，Mark牺牲了自己生命中最重要的一段关系。Sean却在这么多年后，终究是摆了他一道。

“现在的二十岁小年轻都对硅谷八卦感兴趣了是吗？”Mark反问，他的愤怒在对Sean和对过去的自己竟然选择了相信他之间摇摆不定。有人警告过他不要相信Sean的，而现在的他终于自食其果，一切皆因他当初的过分固执，盲目于英雄崇拜，充耳不闻一切建议。

Sean大笑，声音响亮又轻快，仿佛他把Mark和公司出卖给记者不过是个玩笑。对于Sean而言，这大概的确就是个玩笑，Mark这样对自己说。毕竟这个男人怂恿着他毁了Eduardo，还在接下来的数年间不停就这件事取笑他。

“我不过是把你的一条小小评论传递出去，这件事算不上你当前最大的困扰，是不是，Mark？”Sean问，陷进了他面前的那把转椅中。现在的他已经和第一天那个推着Mark走进办公室、以及在当晚为他加油鼓劲的人判若两人了。Eduardo警告过他的，关于Sean，以及他为什么不需要Sean。Mark多希望自己听了他的劝告，在2004年，以及在一个月之前。

因为Mark现在才察觉到，Sean即便不是个坏人，也是个自我保护主义的投机者，他不是个朋友。Mark没法就此指责他，因为事实已经再三反复向他说明，他自己也没有比他好到哪里去。Mark不能相信的是，他竟然容忍Sean走到现在这步；他第一次对Sean说了不，然后Sean为了维护自身就做出了这种事。Mark想，Eduardo大概早就看透了这点，Chris和Dustin和其他所有人大概也都比他更早的知道了这件事。

“不管怎样，这件事早晚是要传出去的，”Sean继续道，他转了转眼睛，“总不能杀了信使呀。”

“这是一句谎话，我们两个都心知肚明。信息泄露暂且不论，你早就知道媒体最爱报道我说什么样的话。 **_你_ ** 想把我塑造成个混蛋。”Mark说着，心里合计，除了Sean外表的光鲜和他放出的大话以外，自己究竟还看到了他的哪一面。也许那就是他观察到的全部了，他只是不想去探究那之外的方面。“为了什么？注意力吗？因为你嫉妒了？”

Sean眼神闪动了起来，“少讲废话了。这是你的公司。那是你说过的话。你自己搞砸的事，怪不到我头上来。你就是个大男孩，Mark。是时候让你为自己的言行负责了。”

Mark不自觉地表现出畏缩的神色，而Sean勾起了嘴角。他这才意识到，他们两个不只是在讨论Facebook，更是Mark最近才缓慢地意识到的、一些远要珍贵得多的事。他感觉自己变得更加愤怒了，既是对Sean，也是对自己——为现在正发生的一切，也为十年前发生的一切。

“Sean，”Mark掷字如匕，“滚出去。”

Sean翻了个白眼，向后靠在了自己的椅子上。他似乎觉得这都不算什么，一切最终还会回复原样，Mark会再一次为他找到合适的借口。Mark已经给Sean了足够多的理由让他相信，他能够从Mark身边夺走一切他在意的东西，Eduardo和Facebook，而Mark会继续允许Sean在他的生活中占据一席之地。但现在，他看到Sean就感觉恶心。

“你之前就是个混蛋，Mark。我是不会因为指出这点而向你道歉的。”

“滚出去，”Mark又说了一次，手指紧紧蜷在了一起。他不想和Sean吵架，或者甚至是报复他。他只想让Sean离开他的视线和他的人生，他早在几年前就应该这样做了。在他有机会摧毁Mark的声誉之前。在他说服他Eduardo是可以被抛弃的之前。“我不想在这里见到你。现在，或者之后任何时候。滚出去。”

Sean终于意识到了Mark没有在开玩笑，他从椅子上站起来，眯起了眼睛，“你现在这么戏剧化是因为你被惹毛了。我理解，但你会平静下来的。所以到你决定翻篇，准备好再和我一起找乐子的时候，给我打电话。”

“你不是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，Sean。别骗你自己相信那还会发生了。我们之间完了。”Mark对他讲。

Sean脸上的最后一丝幽默也消失了，他转身就走。最后一秒钟，他停下，扭头看着Mark，门开着，他的手紧握着把手。

“拜托，Mark。你需要我。我们都知道你已经 **_没有_ ** 其他任何人了。”

然后他气势汹汹地离去，撞上了他身后的门，Mark差点以为玻璃会被撞碎。实际上并没有，但他能看到其他员工正透过玻璃向他投来忧虑的目光。

Mark看着他离开，消化着他的话，想着他之后即将会面临的阻碍。Facebook正面对着它自创始以来最大的危机，他对此感到狂怒——怒自己容许了这件事的发生，怒Sean出卖了他，怒员工没有竭尽全力——但他发现自己没有之前所想的那样在意这一切了。

他让它消耗着他的生命，成为他的首要重心，可他没有任何人可以展示这个成果了。他的偶像背叛了他。他的两个最好的朋友在他屈尊联系时似乎感到很惊讶。而Eduardo……Eduardo有几年都没有和他过说话，而且就要结婚了。 **_明天_ ** ，和某个不是他的人。

这件事比在Facebook发生的任何事都更让他伤心，更让他渴望失去的青春。自己失去的那些青春。想到Eduardo就要和其他人结婚了，就算是在这么多周过去之后，仍然让他心头绞痛。他现在知道这意味着什么了。

Mark闭上了眼睛，坐在他的桌边；而四方玻璃围墙之外，混乱的图景徐徐展开。他想着自己最熟悉的那个Facebook，那时它还只是thefacebook，它仅仅存在于他的宿舍。由他编程（加上Dustin饱含价值、如果不是不合时宜的技术支持，以及Chris刻薄尖酸若非最终正确的隐私问题洞见。）

还有来自Eduardo的资金和支持。那个Eduardo，比他值得的更加爱他、关心他。那个Eduardo，主动在AEPi的派对上向Mark进行了自我介绍，从那刻起就再也没有离开他的身侧。那个Eduardo，成为了他最好的朋友。那个Eduardo，Mark吻过、爱过、比需要任何人都需要过的人。

那个Eduardo，Mark欺骗了的人。那个Eduardo，他无视、伤害、争执过的人。那个Eduardo，将他告上法庭，然后离开加州，因为他没办法继续忍受处在Mark的附近。

Mark是那个欺骗了他的人；是那个推开自己其他朋友的人；是那个埋头工作、无视使用者诉求，直到一切都为时过晚的人。

他做出了所有的选择。他做了所有的事。这是他的未来，他亲手带到自己面前的未来，而现在他必须承担一切后果。一个有着他从来没有考虑到的问题的网站，蔑视他的用户和员工，以及失去他比一切都更珍爱、更在意的那个人。

他听见办公室门被打开，想着自己一定又要收到其他人的大喊大叫，或者至少是一些实习生的辞职申请了。

“Mark？”

是Natalie的声音，他睁开了眼。她正站在门口，眯着眼睛，但是声音显然没有之前那样愤怒了。他不知道自己的COO或者发言人去哪儿了，但他放松了下来。他知道他活该承受他们的怒火，但他不想在现在应对这件事或者他们两人。Natalie，至少，从来不提高她的音量，而他在过去的几周里似乎已经学会了容忍和她相处。

“我猜Sean就是那个内线了？”她问，迈步走进了房间。Mark突然意识到，在自己在这里的这段时间里，甚至或许是过去的几年间，她是他最常见到的那个人，而除了她的名以外，他对她一无所知。

“是啊。他是个混蛋。”

Natalie哼了一声，“你不是第一个或者最后一个意识到这件事的人，尽管我的确希望你能更早发现这件事。”

Mark点了点头，他也是这么想的。

“你也多少算是个混蛋，”她说着，坐在了Sean几分钟前离开的那张椅子上。Mark斜眼看着他，因为现在他没有办法反驳她，但他也不确定她究竟想表达什么。

“如果你是想来这里安慰我的话，那你做得不是很好。”他对她说。这句话让她翻了个白眼。

“噢，我绝对不是来这儿安慰你的。我是来提醒你，之前你给公司的那句格言。”

假如她注意到了Mark空白的凝视，那么她并没有表现出来，而只是继续努力讲了下去。

“快速行动，破坏事物。”她对他说，“我一直觉得第二句话挺傻的，因为我并不想要处理你出于自以为是和愚蠢破坏掉的更多事了。”

“你不是很尊重你的老板。”他说，但是他太累了，不想粗鲁地回复，或者和她就这点争吵。他当然活该被她不喜欢，这个生活中的其他事情已经足够预示这一点了。

“你从来没给我哪个理由尊敬你，”Natalie毫不犹豫地接口，“但是快速行动？这句话你说得很对。尽管大多数时间里我都讨厌你，你的悲惨只会让我的工作更难熬。所以快点行动，修好事物吧。”

Mark想，她也许是在讲公司以外的其他事，就算她绝对没有可能知道Eduardo的事情。但是他不在意她到底是在指什么了，因为她是对的。他第一次失去Eduardo是因为他什么都没有做，在将近十年里，他让Sean、时间和骄傲分开了他们。这次，他需要行动。并且要快速。

“你能给我订一张去纽约的机票吗？”他突然问道，Natalie难以置信地瞪着他。

“我并没有建议你从加州逃跑的意思。”她说。

“这很重要，”他说，尽管她看起来并没有被说服，“我不会抛弃Facebook的。但是我需要先做些事，在我能处理这儿的事情之前。”

Natalie深深地吸了一口气，要么她在他身上看到了什么让她想要去信任的事，要么她突然记起了自己的职责是照他说的去做，总之，她点了点头。

“好吧。我会照做的，但你要答应我一个条件。”

他挑起一边眉毛。

“先回家去洗个澡。”她嗅了嗅空气，“如果你打算做更多的蠢事，那你最起码要先确保你犯蠢的时候周围有足够清新的空气。”

Mark完全想不通这句话的逻辑，他也是这样对她说的，但Natalie轰走了他，开始处理其他所有事情。在逃跑过程中，他不得不躲开这栋建筑里的其他所有人。Mark知道自己是个糟糕的CEO，但他现在对此毫不在意了。

Mark可以等下再来修复Facebook，但是他需要 **_现在_ ** 就修复和Eduardo的事。

时机很晚，也几乎赶不上了，但Natalie还是设法帮他搞到了一张头等舱的红眼航班机票，午夜从旧金山国际机场出发。她还帮他订好了酒店，安排了机场护送的安保，确保他不会被媒体或者愤怒的Facebook用户在机场围攻。她只在这样做的过程中给出了一到两句辛辣的评论，但这次Mark觉得这是自己应得的。她邮件附件传给了他机票和酒店详情，邮件的正文部分则是他需要的关于Eduardo的一切信息。他开始觉得自己也许是因为她高超的洞察力而雇佣她了。显然不是因为她的性格，因为她在邮件的末尾提醒他 **_也需要处理下这里的狗屎情况，你这他妈的混蛋_ ** 。

无论如何，他还是非常感激她，并且他决定等处理完这些更重要的事情以后，自己要试着表现出对她的感激。最起码的一件，他要记住她的姓。

他照她所说的回到家冲了个澡，在离开办公室后的一小时之内，他就坐上了去往机场的轿车。他到达机场的速度令人惊讶的快，考虑到现在的情况，而他过于注重自己即将面临的情况，完全没心情应对一路上收获的白眼和背后低语。在前往那里的航班上他几乎没有睡觉，甚至没办法靠写代码让自己分心。他满心满脑子想的都是Eduardo，他记忆中的那个，还有他现在拥有的这个。他马上就要失去他了，他将属于另外一个人，因为他甚至不记得自己做过的一些愚蠢选择。

Mark压根没有想到带任何行李，而感谢上苍，会来事的Natalie安排了另外一辆车从机场接他。所以他跌跌撞撞走下飞机的半小时之内就已经上了车。他突然意识到，自己甚至不知道Eduardo具体准备在什么时间宣誓把自己接下来的人生交给另一个不是他的人，也许自己应该做好备用计划，准备好拆散一对刚刚结婚的情侣。但今天现在的时间还比较早，所以目前一切应该还来得及，就算他有可能不得不中途打断结婚典礼。

Eduardo住在市区外，更富有的一个郊区，多布斯费里与之相形见绌。Mark看着车窗外掠过的一幢幢房屋，试图阻止自己想象Eduardo在这里和某个其他人一起生活的画面。这里的街道并不像帕洛奥托的街道一样会让他产生激动的心情，Mark也从来没有想过住在和他长大的地方类似的一个郊区，但他会这样做的，如果那是Eduardo想要的。退休，结婚，养2.5个孩子，往后余生里，除了Eduardo的爱，他可以什么都不要。

在出租车熄火之前，他就看到了Eduardo的房子，并被后院的白色凉亭牢牢吸引了注意。前院里几位来客，穿着西装或长裙，三三两两地聚集着。Mark希望这是个好预兆，希望这意味着一切还没有开始。

“你确定自己穿这身衣服是来参加派对的？”他们靠边停车的时候，司机问他。Mark低头看了看自己的帽衫牛仔裤套装。这身衣服并不适合参加婚礼，但对于他要做的事而言已经足够了。于是取代回答这个问题，他塞给了司机远远多了太多的小费。

考虑到Mark是全场唯一一个没有穿正装且因为信息泄露正在新闻头条的人，不受任何关注溜进来的过程简单到有些吓人。但Eduardo的朋友们似乎都太专注了，根本没有注意到他爬上楼梯，企图找到Eduardo的举动。就连Chris和Dustin——自新闻爆发之后他收到了他俩不计其数的关心短信——也在忙于和彼此以及彼此的男朋友交流，而没有注意到他。

Mark成功爬上了一层楼，四下看了看，看到一个房间的门半掩着。他探头望去，看到一个熟悉的身影正在窗边，于是他将门拱开一条缝，宽度恰巧够他一个人溜进去。他没有说话，直到他成功关上了身后的房门，把双手插进了帽衫的口袋，尽力掩饰好自己内心的紧张。

“Wardo？”他问，Eduardo转过身来，手从自己的领带上滑落。他看起来是那么美丽，Mark从没想过用这个词去形容其他任何Eduardo之外的男人，但没有其他更贴切的形容词了。他是美丽的，他一直都是，Mark真恨自己没有早些发现。

“Mark，”他说，给了他一个小小的微笑，“你在这里做什么？”

“我是来道歉的，”他说，Eduardo僵住了，而Mark向前走了两步。“我很抱歉。我不记得做过那些事了，但我能理解为什么当时我觉得做出这些事是个好选择。我错了。我愚蠢、自私，根本没有动脑想，而这件事真的让我错过太多了。因为我从没想过伤害你。像我之前做得那样。所以。我很抱歉。代表做了这些事的那个我向你道歉，也为我最近或之前在哈佛说出的那些伤害你的言论道歉。我是个坏朋友，我没有看到那些我应该看到的事。”

他说得很快，是他生气或者丧气的时候惯常的语速；但如果他停下来细想用词，那他可能永远都说不出口这些话。

“Wardo，我在试着改变。原因有很多，但最主要是因为我想为了你变得更好。过去的几周，我重新分析了很多，没有了你，事情就是都不够好。我觉得这么多年来就没有一件好事发生。所以我会变好的。我会听话，我会支持你，这次我会凡事都最先考虑你。我们能不能……求你了。我真的很想让我们再试一次。”

讲完，他向Eduardo微笑起来，无力而破碎，但他希望弧度有大到露出他的酒窝。每次Eduardo看到Mark的酒窝，都会笑得眯起眼睛。

但不是这次。他看起来只是震惊，大睁着眼、微张着唇。Mark感觉到自己的心在胸膛中跳动，他感觉自己既是十九岁，又是三十岁和一百岁。Eduardo看起来似乎在思索要说的话，考虑着最礼貌的、回应Mark话语的方法；Mark觉得，只需要吻他，然后说他们可以试试，就足够好了。他柔软地对Mark笑了笑，缓缓向他靠近了一步。

“我也很抱歉。我觉得直到宴会那晚我才意识到一件事，那就是我一直所持的憎恨并非针对你，而是针对我自己。因为我也搞砸了，我没有在那儿陪着你，就算这么多年过去，我都不想承认我是错的。把你描绘成那个自私、糟糕的人，要远远简单于承认那时我们都还只是孩子、而我们搞砸了。直到你回来了，我因此不能再假装，突然之间，认同我们当时年轻又愚蠢、我那时也并不完美这件事变得如此轻松。所以我很抱歉，为那个夏天。我也想感谢你帮助我意识到这些。”他停顿，摇了摇头，而Mark别无他求，只想让Eduardo说出他也想再试一次。

房间里静悄悄的，Mark看着Eduardo思考接下来要说的话，希望那会是爱的宣言和对未来一同生活的渴望，那正是他如此迫切所需的。但当Eduardo最终开口时，他听起来并不激动，或是快乐。只是悲伤，抱歉，以及些许的迷茫。

“Mark，我不会向你说谎。过去的几周我感受到了我以为自己永远不会再感受到的事。一个月前我不可能想到自己会原谅你，可以让你重回我的生活。我丝毫不后悔那些决定。如果让我对自己坦诚，那么我不后悔任何关于你的事。我很高兴那么多年前，我在AEPi派对上对你说了那句你好。我很高兴我们来到了这一步。我乐意去原谅你了。可是——”

**_不 要_ ** ，Mark想， **_求你不要说可是_ ** 。

“——在过去的几天里，我意识到，不管我们多么想要，我们就是没有办法扭转时间。”

“为什么没有？”他问，就算他知道自己既不理智又不现实。但不理智帮他创建了Facebook，而不现实带他来到了这儿。他之前总能指望Eduardo在他需要的时候出现在那儿，而现在他需要Eduardo在那里，比这辈子需要其他任何事都更需要。

“ **_因为_ ** Mark，我不能总是为了你而放弃事物。那是我在哈佛做的唯一一件事。我知道你在尝试，你已经改变了。我能看到，也或许现在事情都会开始好转。但我不能再冒险了。太多年了，我等着你道歉，等你来修复关系，等你回来，好让我们两个重新来过。直到我再不能这样做了。直到等待和希望都变得太痛。然后我向前走了，因为 **_你_ ** 向前走了。而现在，我们已经在不同的道路上走得太远了。我选了Jake。我们关心彼此。下面的来宾是他的家人。我不能就这么离开他。这也许不是我二十一岁时梦想的生活，但这不意味着我对自己现在所拥有的一切感到不幸福。”

从Eduardo开口那一刻起，Mark的心就绷得紧紧的；当他讲完，Mark惊讶于自己竟然还站得住。Mark感到心碎又绝望，而这两种情感都让他不知所措。有一瞬间他想到，也许这就是Eduardo发现自己股权被稀释时所感受到的，而这个想法让Mark心头的疼痛又翻了十倍。

他向后退了一步，揉着眼睛，努力想着自己该说的话。他不明白Eduardo是怎么做到如此赤诚待人、又总轻松坦露心声的；Mark只做过这一次，而收获的结果痛到像是一把刀插进他的胸膛。他想，在自己做了那些事之后，这是对他最轻的惩罚了。

他的疼痛一定是写在了脸上，因为Eduardo又向着他走了一步，神情悲痛欲绝。

“Mark，拜托……”

“不，你是对的。这是你应得的，我为你感到开心。你值得那么、那么多的幸福。”

这是活了十九（三十）年以来，Mark认为自己说过的最诚恳的话了。Eduardo值得这个，他值得和一个爱他的男人幸福地生活，那个人会对他说所有正确的话来避免伤害他的感情。Mark伤了他的心，并在接下来的十年里，碍于骄傲和自证正确的必要性，拒绝修复和他的关系；像Mark这样的人配不上Eduardo。Eduardo合该得到许多许多的爱，比Mark认识的其他所有人应得的爱还要多。他合该余生幸福快乐，好去弥补之前那么多年的痛苦与心碎。

Eduardo停了下来，在静默中凝视着Mark。然后他转过身去，走到了房间的另一侧。Mark想现在就扭头逃跑，在他说出其他羞辱自己或者更深地伤害Eduardo的话之前，离开这里。但他的脚仿佛在原地生了根。他看着Eduardo在衣橱里仔细翻找，在仿佛找到时咬住了嘴唇。他抽出它，指尖摩挲着那块布料。Mark一意识到那是什么，泪水就刺得他眼睛生痛。

一件旧的北面夹克。

“你穿着它，那天——那天我们突破了百万用户，”他低头看着这件衣服，就好像经历了这么多事，他依然不舍与它分离，“我们和解之后，你把它寄了回来。自那之后，我再也没办法穿上它了，但我依然留它陪着我。我之前一直不清楚为什么。或者说，我之前一直假装不清楚。”

“Wardo——”

“给你吧，”Eduardo说着把它递了出来，“反正我以前也总是觉得你穿着它更好看。”

Mark从他手里接过它，低头盯着自己的手。他现在知道了，这是Eduardo向他道别的方式。对他们之间有过的、以及本来可能有的一切，他正以此封缄。无论Mark再说什么都没办法挽回他们的关系了，但Mark依然觉得自己必须要在永远离开之前说些什么。他考虑着自己想说的话，他逐渐相信那同时也是三十岁的自己依然惧怕说出口的话。他早就该说出口的，在一切变得这么糟糕之前。在 **_他_ ** 让一切变得这么糟糕之前。

“我爱你，Wardo。你是我最好的朋友。”

Eduardo笑了，但不肯直视他的眼睛。

“Mark，我……我一直都爱着你。”他说，而这就是Mark从来不知道自己想听到的全部了。但这一切都不重要了。Eduardo不会选他了。

Mark点了一下头，僵硬地，知道自己现在哪怕再对他讲一句都会忍不住眼泪。从他长大记事起，他还从来没有哭过，他不会让自己现在哭出来的。不要在Eduardo面前，这会让他内疚和后悔的。Mark已经给他造成了足够多的痛苦了。

他退出了房门，离开了，北面夹克被他紧紧抓在手中。从这里溜走时依旧没人察觉，就像他来时一样。他走在街道上，离那房子越来越远，离婚礼越来越远，离Eduardo和那应该是他们的生活越来越远。本来可以是他们的生活的，如果Mark当时没有那么的自私和无知。他走到自己不再抽噎，然后叫了一辆出租车。接下来的全部路程，他都盯着手中的黑色绒布。

他设法回到了Natalie给他定下的酒店，坐在床上，眼睛仍然灼痛。他把那件北面夹克裹到身上，头埋进自己的臂弯中。他辨认出夹克上的一抹亮光，只有凑得很近才能看到那亮银色的小片。Mark是多么想回到他上次穿这件衣服的那个夜晚，thefacebook的第一晚，那时候Eduardo还会用满含惊奇的目光看他。他不想再在这里了，不想再活在自己全部的错误中了。

Facebook不会有事的，他对此深信不疑。它有超过十亿的用户，他不相信所有人都会因为这一次数据泄露而离开。这会造成损失，而他们不得不努力止损，但它会活下去。它会成为Mark生命中的常量，无论Mark想让它存在多久。尽管Mark依然骄傲于它所成为的样子，他也能察觉到，它已经成为了他的生活。

但他不想让它继续这样下去了。他不想要它，不想那是以Eduardo为代价。他现在知道这件事了，也终于想明白了，但是已经晚了十年。Mark多希望自己能再试一次，这次留Eduardo在他身边。留下他的手指穿过Mark的卷发，在他们喝得够醉而有足够多的借口时；留下Eduardo对他特有的微笑，在他每次叫他 **_Wardo_ ** 的时候；留下Mark从来不配得到，但Eduardo却总是在无私给予的那些爱与忠诚。

他仰面躺下，闭上双眼，只想世界能让他回到十九岁，最重要的是，Eduardo，就在他触手可及的地方。

当他再次醒来时，脑袋和心情一样沉重。Mark想要蜷起身子，尽可能长时间地逃避这个世界。他眨了眨眼，看着这间房子，想着要是自己再也不出门，Natalie会不会杀了他，要是她真的杀了他也无所谓了。他就想接下来的一整天都躺在这儿，盯着那脱落的墙纸。

这个房间不太对，Mark意识到，因为墙纸是脱落的，而且太暗太小，不可能是酒店的房间，甚至不可能是他自己的房子。它逼仄又凌乱，百叶窗后射进来了微弱的阳光，Mark十分确信酒店里面装的是窗帘。缓慢地，他坐了起来，观察着周围的环境，因为这看起来就像是——

他在柯克兰套间的卧室。

他跌跌撞撞地跑出门，不确定这是否是真的。他的电脑还在他的桌上，周围是一圈空了的红牛罐子。写满了他笔记的白板，现在正立在他和Chris以及Dustin房间中间的墙上。他上周穿过但是懒得洗的运动裤还堆在床脚的地上。一切都是他记忆中的样子。

“该死。”

他猛地打开卧室的大门，冲出去的途中几乎被自己绊倒。他需要更多的证据，需要确定自己真的回到了他原本所属于的地方。

Chris正在起居室穿着他的外套，因为Chris就是这种人，头天晚上喝醉了酒，第二天还是能健健康康、衣冠楚楚地出现在他9点钟的早课上。

他四下看看，发现了Mark。Mark正情难自禁地环顾着套间，仿佛它随时都有可能消失一般。距离他上次在这里已经过去了一个月，他都开始相信自己再也回不来了——他会被永远困在自己不记得有过的那个未来。那段经历实在太过糟糕，铁证就是，Mark现在就连看到满地乱丢的空啤酒瓶和XBox手柄都觉得欣慰。

他看起来一定和他内心感受到的同样困惑，因为不同于通常的问候，Chris只是问他，“你哪根筋搭错了？”

“少来了你，”Mark对他说，但是他从来没有这么开心见到Chris过，“现在是2004年二月，对不？”

Chris朝他眨眨眼，“对。耶稣基督啊，你昨晚喝了多少酒？”

Mark无视了他，因为如果他回来了——回到了他原本所在的地方，回到了他记得的时间和地点，回到一切搞砸之前——那就是说，Eduardo也在附近，在他的身边。

“Wardo在哪儿？”他问，而Chris对这个问题嗤之以鼻，拎起了书包，迅速忘记了他之前的担忧。

“他在艾略特的房间，我猜。尽管证据完全指向相反的方向，但他实际上并不住在这里。”

Mark翻了个白眼，但现在Eduardo还是他生命中的常量，这件事比他能说出口的意义要重大得多。他还经常出现在他的宿舍，督促Mark好好吃饭、睡觉；他还没有住在这国家的另外一端，尽他最大努力地想要去恨Mark。

“我能去上课了吗？还是你打算问我你姓什么、我们在哪所大学？”Chris干巴巴地问，“答案是Zuckerberg和哈——”

“我很好，”Mark打断了他，“只是宿醉罢了。”

Chris盯着他又看了几秒，但最终应该是满意了这个答案。他准备出门，而Mark想到了那个尽管他自己配不上，却依然还是他朋友的Chris。那个在最初几年确保Mark没有毁掉他自己公司的Chris（他的 **_新_ ** PR男似乎就没能处理好这个）。在他能停下之前，他就听见自己喊出了他的名字。

“Chris？”

Chris半侧回头瞥他，手已经放在了门把手上，挑起了半边眉毛。Mark几乎就要叫他快走或者假装自己什么话都没说了，但未来的样子依然在他肩上沉甸甸的。他不想冒再次失去自己朋友的风险了。

“谢谢你。”

Chris安静地看了他一会儿，看起来像是在内心辩论自己究竟是要带Mark去看医生，还是对他突然彰显的感激之情开个玩笑。

“thefacebook的上线让你表现得像个怪人，”Chris最终决定小声吐槽着打开了套间大门，“尽管我确信你突如其来的良善是出于诚心好意，这同时也十分令人忧虑。”

他关上了身后的房门，而Mark对自己笑了起来。他回来了。

他回到自己的房间，穿上了拖鞋跑出房门，身上还是昨天的裤子和Eduardo的夹克。他用自己最快的速度穿过哈佛广场，尽管他穿着拖鞋而外面在下雪；沿途他无视了所有疑惑看他的人，和一两个大喊着他名字、大约是在恭喜他创建了thefacebook的人。他不在意他们中的任何一个，现在他甚至不在意网站，因为他还有更重要的事情。在他做其他事之前，他需要先确保一件事。

Mark几乎能用一只手数清楚他来艾略特的次数。他从来不需要这样做，因为他们在柯克兰的套间更大，而Eduardo总是会出现在那儿，不管他们是否邀请了他。Eduardo会把自己嵌进Mark的生活，仿佛那是全世界最简单的一件事。而现在Mark知道自己有多么需要他生命中的这个存在了，他不想等到Eduardo晚上出现。他一分钟都不想再浪费了。

所以他跑上艾略特的台阶，敲打着Eduardo的房门，同时气喘吁吁地平复着呼吸。

Eduardo打开了房门，他看起来年轻又快乐，几乎是他这辈子最无忧无虑的时刻。看到Mark站在那儿，穿着他的夹克，Eduardo脸上的笑容加深了。而Mark不由自主地想到那个三十二岁的Eduardo，他会在他面前摔上房门。

“Mark，嘿，”Eduardo说，他听起来是那么高兴见到Mark，就好像Mark出现在他宿舍门口就让他一整天都变得开心了。直到这一刻，Mark才意识到自己多怀念这个：Eduardo只为他一个人预留的、明媚的笑，他温柔的声音，他眼睛里满溢的喜爱。他想着三十岁的自己，在还有机会时从没有注意到任何这些，而最终也因此失去了Eduardo。他不想要那样，不想要十年之后睁开眼睛，才发现自己做错了那么多事。他去过那儿，活过那种生活，他知道那有多悲惨。

所以他做出了唯一理智的举动。

Mark凑上前，亲吻起Eduardo，手里紧紧抓着他的上衣。Eduardo先是惊讶地喘息，然后回吻了过来。他感觉到Eduardo的手捧着他的后脑，轻柔地缠绕着他的发卷，他不可自持地在与他唇齿相依的同时翘起了嘴角。他们站在那里，在Eduardo在艾略特的房间门口，亲吻着，仿佛过去了一辈子那么久。当他们分开时，Mark几乎是立刻就想再拉回Eduardo，他再也不想失去他了。

“ **_Mark_ ** ，”Eduardo用气音叹道，从来没有人这样念过他的名字，仿佛那一个音节中包含了全世界的美好与奇迹。除了Eduardo以外没有别人。Eduardo认为他超凡脱俗，饱含美好，尽管其他所有人都清楚他究竟是什么货色。Eduardo给了Mark他的时间、他的钱和他的友谊。Eduardo爱着他，尽管他并不值得那份爱。

而现在，Mark想去配得上它，想去值得Eduardo的爱与情意。他不想到三十岁时失去他，让他被别人抢走。他想要Facebook成功，但那成功必须有Eduardo陪在他身边。他想要成为Eduardo的家，不管是在晴朗的帕洛奥托，还是在郊区的别墅，还是在冻死人的哈佛套间。他想要每天晚上都和他共享晚餐，感受他的手穿过自己的卷发。他想要吻Eduardo，抱住他，看他明亮耀眼的笑。没有任何事，网站或是赞扬或是金钱，值得让他失去所有那些。

他现在知道了。这次，Mark会选择他。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者后记：  
> 译文完成时，还有三个月就是tsn十周年了。有幸tsn圈出现了这样优秀的文章，也有幸自己能翻译到这篇优秀的作品。  
> 有力的同人作品不仅会尽可能地贴近原著中的形象，同时也会让读者产生情感上的共鸣。本文既是如此。一方面，它几乎带着我重温了TSN中每个触动我的点，细致入微地描述出了我所喜爱的、Mark和Eduardo两人间的感情。翻到结局花朵归还夹克，电脑里放着那两个场景中一模一样的北脸，我是有难过到落泪的；另一方面，作者借同人表达的关于友情、爱情、人生道路选择的思考又是具有一定普适性的。译作时，我不止想到TSN的原作，也回忆起大学的宿舍，选择了不同道路而渐远的朋友，背叛、忠诚，以及办错的事或没能说出口的话。  
> 这些情景应当存在于每个人的生活里，无关地域、文化、语言。共情是当你看向他们时，就联想到了自己。  
> 我翻得很慢，部分也是源于上述理由。不过终于完结，也能说上一句，嗯，我翻得很认真，算是无愧于心了！  
> 感谢在LOFTER留言鼓励支持我翻完的船员。感谢原作者慷慨的授权！  
> 这篇文超棒！我永远爱TSN！看到这里的大家请去给原文点赞！  
> I know I have said that a million times, but ladystark thank you so much for your amazing work!


End file.
